Date me
by xXNejiten4everXx
Summary: What happens when a rich, successful guy with no dating experience, gets a dating profile, thanks to his cousin, and meets a sassy, fierce girl, who also happens to be his old high school crush? AU Nejiten COMPLETE with epilogue!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** My first AU story!

The main inspiration to this story is net dating. I haven't seen many stories with this "plot", also when it comes to Nejiten AU stories, and I have read a LOT of Nejiten AU stories. So why not make one? :D

I really hope you'll enjoy it, I apologize for any grammar/spellings errors there might be and hope the story idea interest you ^^

**Main pairing(s):** Nejiten  
**Side pairing(s):** Naruhina, Sasusaku, InoShikaTema and possible a few more  
**Warning(s):** OOCness, otherwise none

Btw, sorry about my little failure with the story upload, I'm still learning ^^', thanks for telling me, enjoy :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

-o-

**Date me  
Chapter 1: Again!**

It was a sunny Thursday afternoon. The sky was blue with birds flying around. People were walking in the park, enjoying the warm weather with their families. Yeah, everything just seemed so peaceful and-

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE, YOU FILHTY LITTLE NOBODY! YOU WILL NEVER SET YOUR FEETS ON THIS COMPANY'S GROUND, NEVER!"

"But-"

"Are you deaf? GET OUT!"

A few seconds passed and the peaceful silence returned once again. People returned to what they were doing, it wasn't the first time and yet people hadn't gotten used to it, yet.

-o-

A young woman with indigo blue hair and pale porcelain skin stood quietly in the hallway. She watched as a young blond-haired girl ran passed her, the girl was crying. She sighed to herself and walked towards the door. The same door the blond just had run out of. She knocked on it.

"Who is it?" An almost grumpy voice asked from inside.

"Is just me, dear cousin, Hinata" The woman said politely.

"Fine, come in" The voice said. The woman, Hinata, opened the door and walked in. She closed the door after her and walked forward with long, graceful footsteps. Her cousin, a young male with coffee brown hair and pale skin like hers, was sitting in a huge black chair behind a light brown desk. He looked both angry and annoyed, with a big pile of paper on his right side and a laptop on his left.

"Neji, what happened? This is the fifth secretary you have fired this entire week! Before you know it, there will be no more left to fire!" Hinata pointed out.

"She and the others were not fit to THIS position! They were all lazy and used their work hours on sites like Facebook and MySpace! That's unacceptable! They should be honored to even work here, it's their own fault!" Neji replied angrily while hamming his hands down on the desk as he stood up.

"Then why don't you tell them to work?" Hinata asked while she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because every single time I try to tell them to work, they try to flirt with me and that pisses me the hell off!" Neji answered angrily. Hinata sighed at her cousin's stubbornness.

"Maybe if you had a girlfriend or something they wouldn't hit on you" Hinata said while lifting an eyebrow.

"I don't have the time or the desire to date anyone at the moment" He said coldly as he sat down again.

"Neji, you are such a workaholic, haven't you ever just tried to do something other than work?" Hinata asked. Neji looked at his younger cousin with a lifted eyebrow and said:

"No"

"Agh, you're hopeless!" Hinata hissed at him.

"I just don't see the point in dating, no one here catches my eye or interest anyway" He said calmly while he crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. When he opened them once again, he saw an almost evil look on his cousin's face.

"What?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, the look his cousin gave him was making him feel rather uncomfortable. He did not like that look at all.

"Ehehe, nothing… I just came up with this pretty good idea, no biggie" She said while giggling and winking at him, which made him twitch a little.

"What idea?" he asked with slightly frighten look on his face.

"I know how you can meet the PERFECT girl" She said with a bright smile on her lips.

"And how, if I may ask, will that happened?" He asked while he lifting an eyebrow at her sudden excitement.

"By getting a dating profile on 'Date me'!" She said confidently as a look of horror appeared on her older cousin's face, there was no way out…

To be continued….

-o-

**A/N:** Well that was chapter 1! I really hope you all enjoyed it! :)  
Btw, 'Date me' is an actual dating website, I don't know the website myself, so some stuff about it will most likely be invented my me. Also the real site is only for people in the UK, while my version is for people in Japan, so yeah a little self-made, but only a little ;)

Please **review**, eventually come with ideas to keep the story going ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Chapter 2! ^^

First off, I want to say thank you for the reviews and the advices! It means a lot to me *hugs*I'm so surprised that there already has been a few who has favorite it! Thank you! :3

I will in the following chapters take some bigger risks in the emotion of the characters and hopefully I will become more experience with each and every chapter, once again thank you!

I apologize for any grammar/spellings errors there may/might be :)

Now to the story, this time is Tenten in the spotlight!

**Main pairing(s):** Nejiten  
**Side pairing(s):** Naruhina, Sasusaku, InoShikaTema and possible a few more  
**Warning(s):** OOCness, a few swearwords

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

-o-

**Date me  
Chapter 2: What are friends for?**

While the young CEO was dragged into his cousin's "evil plan", someone else was just about to get the same treatment.

-o-

In an apartment a few blocks away, was a young woman with chocolate brown hair enjoying a hot shower. Sadly her shower was interrupted by…

*Knock, knock*

"Who is it?" The brunette asked annoyed, she stopped the water and wrapped a towel around her body while she cursed under her breath.

"You know who it is, Tenten! Why did you lock the damn door?" The voice from outside said while banging on the door repeatedly.

"Ino, did you forget to take your key with you, _again_?" The brunette, Tenten, asked with her hands on her hips.

"So? What if I did, you know me! Now _please_ open the DAMN DOOR!" The person, Ino, shouted from outside as she banged once again on the door, just to annoy her friend a little more. Tenten sighed and tighten the towel around her.

"Fine…" Tenten unlocked the door and Ino walked happily in. Ino was kinda the opposite of Tenten, she had long, beach blond hair that reached her butt and big, sky blue eyes, making her a classic blond. Tenten's hair only reached her midback and was slightly curlier than Ino's hair. Her hair color matched her eyes, which was brown as well.

"Thank you!... Oh? Tenten dear, maybe you should get a new towel, what would the neighbor thinks if they saw you in that little towel of yours?" Ino said sarcastic as she pointed at her friend's… rather… _exposed_… body. Tenten looked down at herself and not many seconds passed before her cheeks turned a rosy red color. She gave a half awkward smile to her friend and slowly skipped away to her room with long steps.

-o-

Tenten walked into the living room, she was wearing a plain white top and some sporty light blue hotpants, her hair was pulled into a rather messy ponytail. Ino was sitting on the couch looking through a magazine. She was wearing the same, only her hotpants was pale purple instead of light blue. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail like Tenten's, just without the messiness.

Tenten was about the make her way to the kitchen, when Ino asked out of nowhere:

"Tenten, have you ever considered getting a boyfriend?" Tenten stopped on her tracks. She turned to face her friend with an almost hunted look.

"No? Why?" She said awkwardly.

"Oh, it's just… You haven't dated anyone since you and Kiba broke up, and it been like 4-5 months ago, a pretty long time being single, don't you think?" Ino asked with a playful smile while she flipped her hair.

"First of, me and Kiba broke up 3 months ago and the guy cheated on me, remember? I date, when I meet the right guy, I'm done dating random guys!" Tenten hissed out at Ino, who sighed at her friend's reaction.

"I'm not telling you to date random people, don't blame me, sweetie, I'm just trying to help you" Ino said sugary while she secretly enjoyed the frustration that shinned in her friend's eyes.

"But that IS what happens! Always! You see some guy and say '_Hey Tenten, eye candy! Date him!_' It is an evil circle that I just want to get out of!" Tenten shouted frustrated with hands in the air while she sat down on the couch, next to Ino, heavily. Ino looked at her friend with a small smile playing on her lips and said:

"Awww, Tenten… Not all of them have cheated on you" Tenten looked at Ino with an 'are-you-kidding-me'-look.

"Not all of them! But most of them do! Whether it's because of alcohol or not, men are nothing but a waste of MY time, why do I even try?" Tenten pulled her hair as she yelled it all out like a madman.

"Not _every_ man is a waste of time, there are _some_ who _is_ worth it" Ino said dreamy. Tenten gave her a weird look.

"Okay, Ino, who is _now _Mr. have-it-all?" Tenten asked Ino teasefully. Ino blushed and looked away panicked.

"No one!" Ino said quickly with her hands in front of her in defense. Tenten smiled evilly at Ino. Payback is a bitch!

"Oh come on! Tell me!" Tenten said while the smirk on her face grew wider as Ino moved further away from her on the couch with even redder cheeks than before.

"Tenten, I just told you, no one!" Ino said with red cheeks and panic shinning out from her bright, blue eyes. She desperately tried to hide her red cheeks with her hair, but failed miserably when Tenten lifted it.

"There must be someone, you're all red in the face" Tenten said as she lifted Ino hair off her face and pointed at Ino's red cheeks with suspicion and sarcasms.

"If I tell you, will you start dating again?" Ino asked desperately. Tenten looked at her with a blank look and sighed a few moments after.

"Firstly, I have NOT stopped dating! I'm just talking a break! But… whatever… fine, you win, any ideas?" Tenten asked while she rolled her eyes in annoyance. Ino smiled widely and said joyfully:

"I have the BEST idea EVER!" Ino hugged Tenten strongly, Tenten looked like she was being choked and her arms was waving everywhere, desperately trying to get out of Ino's strong, iron grip. Finally Ino's grip loosed up after sometime, thank god, and Tenten was stuck trying to catch her breath while Ino was smiling like a fool at her.

"Are…you… trying… to… kill me?" Tenten asked still a little out of breath with one hand on her chest and the other on her hip.

"Maybe" Ino said with her hands behind her back, it looked like she was pretending to have a halo on top of her head. A halo she, according to Tenten, didn't have. Tenten looked at Ino with a lifted eyebrow and asked sarcastic:

"Well Ino? What is your oh so genius idea?" Ino smiled at Tenten and replied proudly:

"We are getting you, a dating profile!" Tenten's eyes widened at Ino's answer. No freaking way!

"A what?" Tenten looked completely dumbfounded at Ino with her mouth hanging open.

"We're going to make you a dating profile on 'Date me'!" Ino said happily without a care in world.. Well more like _her _world.

"Never heard of it" Tenten said uninterested. She stood up and was just about to leave the room when Ino grabbed her hand and dragged off toward the room of the devil.

-o-

Well here she was… sitting… in front of a laptop… well her friend was in front of the laptop with a big goofy smile on her face… why is she doing this anyway? Oh yeah, secret crush, friend, wanna know, yeah whatever…

"Username? What should we call you?" Ino asked her without even looking at her. Is she talking to herself? She is, right?

"Ah ha! Sassy-Brunette! I'm such a genius!" Ino said happily to _herself_. Just as the words left Ino's mouth Tenten panicked.

"What NO! I'm not sassy!" Tenten desperately tried to push Ino aside, she was NOT to be called sassy! Not in a million years!

"You SO are!" Ino pushed Tenten off her and tasted the name.

"I'm not! Do you even know what sassy means?" Tenten asked while pulling her hair up and down in panic.

"Well yeah, of course I do! It means sexy and funny, what else should it mean?" Ino answered proudly, Tenten slapped her own face, leaving a red hand mark on it.

"No, it means-"

"Doesn't matter! I already clicked on the finish button" Ino looked at Tenten encouraging, "Oh dear, relax your muscles, we don't want any wrinkles now, do we?", Ino asked with an incredible sweetness in her voice. Tenten sighed to herself and thought:

"_What have I gotten myself into?" _

To be continued

-o-

**A/N:** Well that was chapter 2, I hope you liked it!

Ino and Tenten live together and are best friends, despite their differences. I have always liked the idea of them being great friends, they are kinda opposite each other in a good way, and I think it will only benefit them and the story.

Tenten is, unlike Neji, have experiences when it comes to dating, she just always ends up with wrong guy. In this story Tenten is more "forward" than Neji is, normally in many AU stories Neji is the one with the big dating experience.

Why Kiba? I truly don't know, he just seems like a "ladies man" xD I'll most likely use known Naruto character as "dates" and former boyfriends/girlfriends, it is more relatable.

Hint for the next chapter… a lot of amateur dating!

Please **review** and feel free to come with ideas for the following chapters, I'm open! Inspire me! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I apologize for making you guys wait, I had a busy weekend, once again sorry!

Also thank you for reviewing! It gives me the energy to work hard to create something amazing for you guys! Thank you for the support and the nice comments! ^^

I'm sorry for those, who don't like Ino :( Personally I didn't like her at first in the anime, but I really like how her character has developed in shippuden, but I'm glad you like my story even if Ino is one of the "good" characters :)

Also Kiba is not a "bad" guy, only a bad boyfriend xD Personally is he one of favorite characters in Naruto, he's a pretty hot character, if you ask me ;) I only used him because it was either him or Kankuro, I have read a lot of stories where Kankuro was Tenten's ex, so yeah now it is Kiba turns to be the ex! :D

Lots of Neji action in this chapter. Tenten IS in this chapter, but she plays a minor role in this chapter, let's see if you guys can find her ;)

I apologize for any grammar/spellings errors there may/might be :)

**Main pairing(s):** Nejiten  
**Side pairing(s):** Naruhina, Sasusaku, InoShikaTema and possible a few more  
**Warning(s):** OOCness, a slight use of foul words and swearwords

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

ENJOY!

-o-

**Date me  
Chapter 3: Dating for beginners**

"HINATA!" A not so happy CEO yelled from his room. Hinata, who was sitting quietly in her room, smiled and stood up. Looks like her cousin have just seen his dating profile… hmmm.

"What, Neji?" Hinata asked, her red faced cousin, politely. She tried hard not the laugh at him, but her smile wasn't fooling him.

"What is so amusing, Hinata? Wait, more important! What the hell have you called me, 'Upper-class-Hottie'! What is wrong with you?" By the time he had finished his sentence, Hinata was holding her stomach while laughing so hard that tears started to fall from her eyes. Neji was beyond angry! He was enraged by his cousin's childish behavior! Why can't she act her age?

"Hinata! Stop this childish behavior! What are you? 10?" Neji hissed at her with anger. Hinata stopped laughing and looked at her cousin curiously. She straightened herself, as well has the black t-shirt she was wearing and said with head held high:

"I'm sorry, Neji, I just couldn't stop myself. You just looked so funny, oh you should have seen your face!" Hinata giggled a little at her cousin as she talked and she fought another laugh when the word 'funny' was said, mainly because her cousin looked like he wanted to strangle her.

"Hinata…" Neji said in dangerous low voice, it sounded _almost_ threatening. Hinata putted her hands together and made a pleading, puppy eyes look.

"Neji, I said sorry! _Please _forgive me, pretty, pretty _please"_ Hinata said with a candy sweet voice. Neji went from scary to almost frighten.

"Oh no, not the eyes, Hinata! Stop looking at me like that! Hinata, that won't work on me, you are not 10 anymore! It will NOT work!" Neji said with both panic and anger in his voice. He putted his hands over his eyes and turned away from Hinata, who pouted childishly at him.

"Nevermind, I was just trying to help. If you didn't want it, you could have said so. Also I didn't make the name, Sakura did" Hinata crossed her arms and turned away from her cousin with an 'hmph'. Neji slowly turned and looked at his cousin thoughtfully. He sighed after sometime.

"Hinata… I'm _sorry_" He mumbled while he looked down at his feet. Hinata turned her head with a slightly confused look on her face, she looked a little surprised too.

"Huh?"

"Don't make me say it again" Neji said coldly while turning his head away from Hinata. Hinata smiled awkwardly at her cousin.

"Ehhh hehe, I wasn't going to ask you too, I was just surprised" Hinata said with a nervous smile.

"….Nevermind" Neji said with a blank look on his face. Hinata sighed in relief. Neji took Hinata's sigh as a sign for him to leave before she gets any new ideas, so he turned on his heels and began walking toward the door. Sadly he didn't get very far.

"Wait! Neji! I almost forgot! You got a date!" Hinata yelled after him. He stopped walking, oh no oh hell no, dear mother in hell! He turned his face in a robotic manner with a frozen look on his face, he looked pretty terrified.

"…shit…" He cursed under his breath while Hinata gave him a big smiley face, flashing her perfect white teeth at him.

"Not just one, but five dates!" Hinata said proudly while she pointed at the laptop screen with happy face. Neji, who looked less than happy, stomped over to the laptop quickly. He's eyes shimmed through the page and widened when he saw what his cousin and her dear friend had written about him.

On the page there stood, black on white: '_Hi potentially dating material! I'm a young, handsome, 24 years old man and I'm looking for a beautiful, young girl with an interesting personality. I prefer girls my age and I go after natural looking girls, so I'm not turned on by those, who wear a lot of make-up. I normally don't date, so don't expect one those cliché dates with sunsets and moonlight. I am also a businessman and my work means a lot to me. So if you have no education or job, when we most likely won't match each other. I'm a pretty decent man and I believe that relationships a build upon trust and honesty'._

"Tell me Hinata, why have you suddenly decided to decide what type of girl I _might _like! You could be wrong!" Neji asked Hinata coldly and annoyed.

"But Neji I _know _your type" Hinata said confidently.

"And how do you know my type? Because I don't know it!" Neji asked loudly with a slight hint of arrogance in his voice.

"You don't?", Hinata looked shocked, "Well… I know so far, that none of your secretaries is your type and they all had a big layer of make-up on their faces, not pretty if you ask me" Hinata crossed her arms while she lifted an eyebrow and a gave smug smile.

"I think I'll just stop asking, right now I feel like I'm the fool here… So when is the first…_date_?" Neji asked with a painful look on his face when the word 'date' escaped his lips.

"In one hour" Hinata said with a bright smile on her lips before she happily left the room while jumping up and down in pure joy. Neji raised his eyebrow at her, she was enjoying this _far_ too much for his liking.

-o-** 1st date**

Neji looked at his… _date. _She had purple hair, which reached her shoulder with one long band on the left side of her face. Her face was… well… did she even read what his cousin had written about him? Because her face was covered in make-up, covered as in; lots foundation, red lipstick and a thick layer of black massacre. And she talked and talked and talked… about herself.

"And I saw this girl, gosh she was ugly. I'm mean demin is sooo last season, everyone knows that chiffon is the new demin. I mean come ooon! What a fashion flop!" On and on and on….

"My friend saw this fantastic, just amazing dress, It was sooo me! With the colors of the season blue-"

"You know why don't we just call this a day" Neji said with fake smile on his lips. He stood up and began walking away from _her_… _fast_.

"Hey wait! Don't you want my phone number!" She yelled after him. Neji began walking faster.

"No need!" He said. He turned a corner and learned against the wall while talking a deep breath.

"Thank god is over"

-o-** 2nd date**

He was sitting on a café with a black-haired girl named Kin. Her hair was very long, longer that his and her clothes were baggy and didn't do her any good.

"You know, you are what the guys in my hood would call a 'pretty boy' with the long Rapunzel hair and the all the manners. But I can assure you that I ain't gonna call you that, I'll just gonna call you 'Dude', cuz you're a dude" Kin said while she blew on her cigarette.

"Well thanks, I guess" Neji said unsurely while praying that the smoke would flow in the other direction and not his.

"Sir, Miss, can I take your orders" A voice from beside the table asked. Neji turned and saw a very pretty girl with brown hair in bun with matching brown eyes. He mentally hit himself for his manners, his on a… well _forced_ date and he's checking the waitress out… wait a minute! Did he actually check a girl out?... No, he just called her pretty no big deal, he calls his cousin pretty. Pretty is a normal compliment, sadly his _date _isn't want he would defy as pretty… so maybe, he is checking the waitress out?

"Oh yeah, I'll take a black coffee with milk and sugar" Neji said once he had gotten his mind back on track. The waitress nodded and turned to his _date_, pen ready in hand to write down the orders.

"An Irish coffee and I mean a REAL Irish coffee, not some shitty little none-alcoholic copy!" Kin said rudely before blowing her cigarette once again.

The waitress wrote the orders down, turned on her heels and left. Once again Neji found himself staring at the waitress, this time her… well behind….

His thoughts were cut off by Kin, who was making another rude comment, only this time is was about the waitress, who was serving them.

"Who does that bimbo think she is? All smiling and 'Look at me, I'm sexy and you're not'-attitude, makes me want to vomit all over her cheap little waitress uniform, you know what I'm saying?" Kin asked with a rude look on her face and the cigarette in her mouth.

"Isn't it her job to look friendly and welcoming?" Neji asked. He immediately regretted saying it, when he saw the murderous look on Kin's face. What have he gotten himself into? Hell… perhaps?

"Well fuck you! You know, I think I just leave now! I don't wanna ruin your little _flirt _with the slutty waitress! Hasta la vista, Slut-fucker!" Kin gave him the finger and stomped off. A poor bystander was pushed into a table by her as she made her way out of the café, poor guy.

Neji sat quietly at the table, thinking. He sighed and took out his wallet. Then he counted his money and took some out before he stood up to leave the café as well. On his way out he passed the waitress, who looked rather shocked.

"Sir, you need to-", He gave her the money and walked off before the young waitress could end her sentence.

-o-

The next two dates went a little like the first two. On first of them, he was the one to leave, mainly because his date was annoying. On the other date, it was his date that left because he was 'boring' according to her. His 5th date was pretty… _quiet_, literally no talking AT ALL.

"Sooo what do you like to do in your freetime?" Neji asked awkwardly. His date, a girl with short, messy red hair, looked at him blankly, he sighed in defeat. This wasn't going to work.

"Nevermind", He stood up, "I think I'll just go now, nice meeting you" with that he walked off.

-o-

"_Home sweet home_" Neji thought as he sat before his laptop, time to work_. _It knocked on his door. He looked up from his laptop and saw his cousin walking in.

"So how did it go?" Hinata asked with a small smile, he just sighed and answered:

"Not so great, if you ask me" Hinata walked over to him.

"How come?" She asked with a sympatric voice while looking at him confusedly.

"Number one was a bimbo, number two was rude and accused me for flirting with the waitress, just because I was looking at her! Number three was annoying, number four called me boring and number five just didn't talk at all!" Neji hissed out in anger. He looked at Hinata, who surprisely was smiling at him with glinting eyes of joy.

"What?" Neji asked completely lost in why his cousin was happy for his disaster dates.

"Did you just tell me that you were looking at a waitress! How did she look? Was she pretty? Do you know her name? Oh my god! My asexual cousin actually checked a girl out!" Hinata said joyfully as she hugged Neji closely to her. Neji's faced turned a blue color.

"What! No, Hinata, let me go! Damn it!" Neji yelled as he desperately tried to push her off him.

"No, I won't!

"Hinata, let go!"

"Not until you tell me about you little crush!"

"It is NOT a crush, I don't even know her, damn it, Hinata! You're messing up my hair!"

"You cannot hide your little dirty secret from me! I won't let go until you speak!"

"Hinata, stop pulling my hair!"

"NEVER!"

To be continued…

-o-

**A/N:** Done with chapter 3! ^^ Hope you liked it! :D

Could you find Tenten? Hint: Waitress ;)

Neji's dates (they are real minor Naruto characters):

**1st date:** Ami; she is the girl, who picks on Sakura, when she was a child, in Naruto. She's portrayed as the "bimbo" kinda girl; all looks, no brain.

**2nd date:** Kin; A sound Nin, who was working for Orochimaru in Naruto. She's portrayed as the tomboyish, ghetto girl with the bad language.

**3th and 4th date:** Random, unknown girls. Random stereotypes, most likely party-type and princess-type.

**5th date:** Fuki; a girl in Naruto, who was friends with Ami. She's portrayed as the quiet, emo girl.

I hope you guys like my more confident Hinata, she's a year younger than Neji AKA. 23 years old and has a lot more confidence than the "younger" Hinata in the anime/manga. She reminds me of one of my really good friends, who likes to ship people with each other. Hinata also enjoys teasing and messing with Neji a lot, which you all can tell just by looking at this chapter ;)

Please **review** and feel free to come with ideas for the following chapters, no need to be shy ;) and thanks for reading! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Finally chapter 4, sorry for the long wait! I had a busy week with lots of homework, I wanted to upload sooner, but sadly I couldn't.

Anyway thanks for the reviews ^^ I hope you all will enjoy it!

P.S. This happens doing the same day and time as chapter 3, only this time is seen from Tenten's point of view.

I apologize for any grammar/spellings errors there may/might be :)

**Main pairing(s):** Nejiten  
**Side pairing(s):** Naruhina, Sasusaku, InoShikaTema and possible a few more  
**Warning(s):** OOCness, swearwords

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

ENJOY!

-o-

**Date me  
Chapter 4: Working and attraction**

It was almost 6 AM in the morning, only very few in the town was awake, and those who was sat quietly with a cup of coffee while staring blankly at nothing.

6:00 AM

*beep* *beep* *beep*

The annoying sound of an alarm clock ranged through the thin walls of the apartment. The person, who owned the annoying ringing thing, groaned in annoyance. She moved her body towards the clock. Slowly she reached for it with one of her hands. Everything was blurry and she could barely see anything except for blurry shadows. She reached the table the clock was on and her hand began searching for the clock. She could hear it, but she couldn't find it. Her hand hit something, that something fall to the floor and a loud crash was heard.

Her eyes widened and her heart started to beat faster, she lifted her whole body and whispered:

"Shit"

Her breath was uneven and she fought to regain control of it, sweat dripped from her forehead to her cheek and her heart was beating so hard that she could hear every heartbeat. She was thinking a million thoughts and she could do nothing, but stare shockingly at the alarm clock on the floor, which had stopped ringing. A sleepy voice cut her thoughts off.

"Tenten? Are you okay? What happened?" Tenten sighed. She wiped the sweat off her face with the sheets and went out of bed.

"I'm fine, Ino. The alarm clock just felt to the floor by accident, no worries. Just go back to bed" Tenten said quietly, she heard her friend mumbled a low 'okay' and went towards the bathroom to take a hot shower.

-o-

"I'll take an espresso, miss" A man in the mid-thirties said to her, she wrote the order down and nodded her head politely.

"Sure, I'll be back in a minute" She said before she left with a smile.

"Hey, can I get a latte with milk please" Another costumer ordered.

"Of course, sir, it will be ready in a minute" She said to the costumer politely.

That was pretty much how her work was every day. She started at 8 AM and worked until 6 PM, pause including thankfully. Running from costumer to costumer wasn't an easy job, especially not in heels. But despite how busy her job was, she loved it.

Café East Corner was a cozy place with a welcoming atmosphere. Her co-workers were nice and her boss was the friendliest person in the whole town, he was also gay and had a good sense of humor, not to mention an amazing personality.

Her working outfit was pretty decent: A wavy black high-waisted skirt, an elegant white short-sleeved poplin blouse with a ruffle collar and a pair of black heels. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and she wore red lipstick, which matched the whole outfit perfectly and gave her one of these classic waitress looks.

She took and gave orders for costumers with a nice smile, she had learned that from one of her co-workers, Kurenai. She was a woman in the thirties and had both husband and child. She was a very beautiful woman, who sometimes treated Tenten as a teenager, which Tenten wasn't anymore despite her sometimes very youthful attitude when she wasn't working.

She walked toward a new table. A young male was sitting with a young woman. She looked the pair over and found them a pretty unusual pair. The male looked like a very rich man with a tailored suit and very proud appearance. The woman looked the opposite, very ghetto and tough with baggy clothes and a cocky look on her face. The only thing they had in common was their hair, which was very long.

She made her way towards them and asked politely:

"Sir, Miss, can I take your orders" The pair turned to face her, the male stared at her for a very long time and she felt herself become shy. The male had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Pure lavender eyes without any pupils, so magnetic and breathtaking. The man's date, if she had to guest, glared at her hardly. The man finally returned to earth and answered:

"Oh yeah, I'll take a black coffee with milk and sugar" She nodded and turned toward the woman.

"An Irish coffee and I mean a REAL Irish coffee, not some shitty little none-alcoholic copy!" The woman said rudely to her. She, despite her annoyance of the woman's manners, nodded her head and wrote the orders down before she left the table. She could feel the man's eyes on her while she heard the woman say something:

"Who does that bimbo think she is? All smiling and 'Look at me, I'm sexy and you're not'-attitude, makes me want to vomit all over her cheap little waitress uniform, you know what I'm saying?" The comment made her bite her own lip and she was fought herself NOT to yell back at the rude costumer.

-o-

She made her way back to the table with the rude woman, but stopped walking when she saw the male, who was with the rude woman walk pass her. She was shocked and said:

"Sir, you need to-"He held a handful of money in front of her, she took the money unsurely and he walked off before she even could end her sentence:

"…pay…" Left her lips in a whisper as she watched the man walk away.

She looked around her and saw someone helping a man up from one of the tables. Everything felt so tense and she felt like she just wanted to go home.

-o-

She walked into the apartment with heavy steps. She changed her clothes and collapsed on the couch with a heavy sigh.

"What a day" She mumbled while she massaged her forehead in a smooth motion, trying to stress herself down. She closed her eyes and found herself thinking of _that man's _eyes, so stunning, so… so… so _indescribable_.

"God, Tenten, stop thinking of him! You don't know him and you're most likely never going to meet him again! Move on! Forget him! And his wonderful… _eyes_" She sighed out dreamy.

"I wonder how a guy _this _classy could go with a girl _so_ rude… I guess love really has its own way of working", Tenten looked up at the lamp above her and sighed heavily, "I wonder if I'll ever find true love…" She sighed again and freed her hair from the hair pins with heavy hands. Getting annoyed by her own self pity, she hisses while she pulled her hair in agony.

"Ino is right, I really need to forget my bad experiences and move on with my life, but how?" Tenten asked herself with an almost sad voice. She thought for a while and suddenly she realized something…

… Her dating profile!

To be continued...

-o-

**A/N:** I know it was a little short, but I hope you all liked it anyway :)**  
**I didn't want you all to wait for too long, the next chapter will be longer! I promise :)

Tenten's working as a waitress and finds Neji attractive oh la la, and she wants to start dating again! I know she promised Ino to date again in chapter 2, but she only got the dating profile, she didn't actually finish it and Ino also promised to tell Tenten her secret crush, which she hasn't yet ;)  
Don't you worry, the puzzle pieces will be put together, piece by piece in time!

Thank you for reading, please **review **me and tell me what you think ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Chapter 5! I didn't want you all to wait for too long!

Thank you for the reviews! I'm so glad you like my Tenten POV idea ^^ I thought it could bring it all together, they said that before love comes attraction ;)

I apologize for any grammar/spellings errors there may/might be :)

**Main pairing(s):** Nejiten  
**Side pairing(s):** Naruhina, Sasusaku, InoShikaTema and possible a few more  
**Warning(s):** OOCness, swearwords

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

ENJOY!

-o-

**Date me  
Chapter 5: Love interest**

"Too muscular looking, too blond, too player looking, too- agh, I give up!" Tenten hissed out in frustration as she pushed the chair, she was sitting on, away from the laptop.

"Two hours and still NOTHING! Stupid dating site, perfect match my ass!" Tenten cursed out while she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted her lips childishly.

"Where is Ino, when I need her?" Tenten asked herself desperately. She looked at the computer screen with an uninteresting look.

In her boredom, Tenten's mind began to wonder of the event that had happened at work. She sighed and looked at the clock.

8:43 PM

"It's getting late, I wonder where Ino is? A job interview doesn't take THAT long, does it?" Tenten asked herself unsurely.

-o-

Neji looked at the blond girl uninteresting. He had experienced way too many bad things with blonds. To him, blonds were sent to earth by the devil himself, just to torment HIM. But no matter how much he would just LOVE to send the girl out of his office right away, he couldn't because of his dear, sweetheart of a cousin, who was smiling politely at the blond while sending threatening looks at him. He was still wondering when his sweet, innocent cousin became such an evil-minded girl.

"Ahem" Hinata hissed to him as she elbowed him. He faked a cough and asked the first question:

"So Miss Yamanaka, why do you think you are fit to this job?"

"Well I'm very good at keeping things in order and I'm a very outgoing person, I think I'll make an excellent secretary" The blond girl said with confident and bright smile.

"What about love life, I know it might come as a shocking question, but I prefer secretaries that can separate their personal life and desires away from the job" He said calculating.

"Well you don't have to worry about me. You're not even my type, so I won't be flirting with you, if that's what you fear? And I promise not to flirt with my co-workers openly doing work as well, my love life will not be a part of working life" The blond answered while she blinked with one eye and gave a smile.

"Very well… I think I can give you one chance on this job, just don't spoil it" Neji said calmly with a cold tone. He looked at the blond, whose face was bighting up with sparkling eyes.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you sooo much, sir, you won't regret it!" She said loudly in pure joy. Neji sighed and mentally slapped himself, his new secretary was maybe a little too ehm... energetic for his taste. Hinata was most likely going to like her very much.

"You will start tomorrow at 7 am, don't be late" Neji pointed out with a cold look, the happy girl nodded and left the room with jumpy steps.

After the girl had left, Neji started to massage his own forehead.

"That girl is going to be a pain in the neck, I just know it" He mumbled under his breath.

"Awww don't be such a tight ass, Neji. I'm sure she's going to be an amazing secretary" His cousin said with childish smile on her lips. Neji merely sighed and said:

"Hah, more like a new friend of yours. I'll look forward to be tormented by not only two girls, but three" Hinata giggled at his comment.

"Maybe, who knows?" She said innocently.

"Hn" Neji grunted in respond.

-o-

Tenten looked at the food on the dinner table, or rather what was left of it.

"Ino even missed dinner, not like her at all. I mean she loves egg-fried rice with chicken," Tenten sighed, "I better save the rest for her or rather what's left of it" Tenten gave the small portion of chicken meat and egg-fried rice a pitiful look.

After she had saved Ino's dinner, she went back to the laptop and looked the screen over once again. While she rolled down on the screen, something caught her eyes. She looked at the picture and the username.

The picture, which was a black and white picture, showed a young man with long. Since the picture was in black and white, so she couldn't determine if she had seen him before or not. He looked rather familiar to her, but she couldn't put a finger on where she may have seen him before. The name on the other hand, remained her about someone she had seen, question was did she know him?

"Upper-class-Hottie" She mumbled as she look at the name closely, she also took another look at the photo. It could be anyone with long hair and pupilless eyes, but the name kinda seemed familiar to her, could it be-

*Slam*

A loud slam was heard from the main entrance. Tenten was startled and jumped away from the laptop. She stood up and ran out of the room towards the main entrance. In front of it stood her friend, Ino, with the biggest smile, known to man, on her face.

"Tenten, I got the job!" Ino yelled in pure joy as she hugged Tenten to her closely. Tenten's face turned blue and she tried to speak out:

"T-th-that… g-gr-great… p-pl-please… a-a-ai-air!" Tenten could barely say anything and you couldn't really understand what she was saying. Ino looked at her confusingly.

"I'm sorry, dear, but what are you trying to tell me? I really don't understand what you're trying to say" Ino said with a look of confusement. Tenten pushed herself free and started to pant hard after air.

"What *pant* I'm *pant* trying *pant* to *pant* say *pant* is *pant*," Tenten took a deep breath, "I couldn't breathe!"

"Ohhh" Ino said while she nodded her head in wonder. She smiled again and said:

"I got the job!" Ino jumped in joy.

"I know, you just told me that" Tenten said blankly while rubbing her sore throat.

"Isn't it just great?" Ino asked happily.

"It is, you dinners in the fridge" Tenten with no interest at all.

"Tenten, why so emoish?" Ino asked Tenten with arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm NOT emoish! I just had a tough day" Tenten said tiredly. Ino looked at her friend with a worried look on her face.

"Tenten, what happened today?" Ino asked, slightly worried for her friend's well-being. She had both her hands on each of Tenten shoulders and tried to get eye contact with her.

"Just some rude girl made a rude comment about me, no worries" Tenten mumbled with arms crossed over her crest while she tried to avoid eye contact. Ino shaked her a little and Tenten looked up.

"You can tell me" Ino said seriously, Tenten chuckled a little at her.

"Is nothing, I just saw this guy and-" Before she could end her sentence Ino has shaking her like mad.

"A guy!" Ino said loudly with big blue eyes.

"Yes, a guy! Will you stop shaking me? You're making me feel dizzy" Tenten asked Ino, who stopped shaking her immediately.

"My my, do tell me about this… _guy_" Ino said a sly smirk on her face.

"Actually I don't know his name ehehe" Tenten said awkwardly. Ino's smirk faded.

"You don't?" Ino asked shockingly as she once again began to shake Tenten. Tenten managed to free herself quickly.

"No" Tenten said while she raised an eyebrow at her friend's insane behavior. She suddenly realized something and a sly smirk appeared on her pink lips. Ino looked at her weirdly.

"What's with that smirk, Tenten, I don't like that look at all" Ino said as took a step backwards.

"I just realized something quite interesting" Tenten said with sly look on face.

"Realized what?" Ino asked confusion.

"You haven't told me about your little crush" Tenten pointed out slyly. Ino eyes widened a little and she began to smile awkwardly at her friend.

"Oh yes, I recall me promising you to tell you my crush, IF you started to date again, but you haven't started yet, so I won't tell" Ino said while she smirked back at Tenten, whose smirk only grew wider, much to Ino's discomfort.

"But I am looking for dating material" Tenten confidently, Ino looked at Tenten slightly in shock.

"You are?" She asked shockingly.

"I am" Tenten said with a confident smile. Ino took Tenten's hands and looked her intensely in the eyes.

"Have you found anyone interesting yet?" Ino asked with sparkling eyes.

"Maybe, I don't know, but if I have I won't tell you until you tell me about Mr. Perfect" Tenten said with slyness and determination shining brightly in her brown eyes. Ino tried to stare back with equally determination, but failed.

"Fine, I tell you" Ino mumbled while pouting her lips in a childish manner. Tenten smiled brightly at her and Ino, who was avoiding eye contact, said:

"Mr. Perfect's name is Shikamaru Nara and he works at Hyuuga inc. He works alongside Mr. Hyuuga as his partner and take care of those things, Mr. Hyuuga is unable to handle on his own" When Ino had finish she looked at Tenten, who looked amused for some reason.

"What's so funny?" Ino asked Tenten slightly annoyed. Tenten chuckled a little.

"You're a little stalker, aren't you Ino?" Tenten asked with an amused smile on her lips.

"I am NOT! Mr. Hyuuga's cousin told me about him, because it is relevant that I know those who are closest to Mr. Hyuuga, since I'm his secretary" Ino said proudly with her head held high.

"Fine if you say so. I just find it funny that you are crushing on some calculating, stick up the ass, business guy" Tenten said while she chuckled a little more.

"Hey! He doesn't have a stick up the ass, he has a pineapple head" Ino corrected with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hehe pineapple head sorry, it just sounds funny, that's all" Tenten giggled again as she said so.

"Cut it out!" Ino yelled at Tenten annoyed.

"Okay, hehe sorry… I stop now" Tenten said calmly, although a little giggle managed to escape her lips without Ino's notice.

"Good" Ino said with a proud smile on her lips. She could, thanks to her new fantastic job, get closer to Mr. Perfect.

-o-

A man with jet black hair, which was tied up into a spiky ponytail, stood at the balcony while smoking a cigarette. The sound of heels walking towards him echoed.

"Mr. Nara, it is getting late" A seductive female voice said from behind him, he turned to look at its owner.

In front of him stood a woman with dirty blond hair, her hair was hanging elegantly down on her shoulders. She was dressed in a tight black dress that reached her mid-thighs and she was wearing a pair of matching black stilettos. Her red lipstick glowed in the pale moon light that shined upon them both.

"Temari, shouldn't you be home by now?" The man asked the woman before him. The woman, Temari, merely smiled playfully at him while she licked her lips.

"Perhaps I should, but I was tempted to stay" Temari said as she moved closer to him, so close that they could feel each other's breath on each other's faces.

"Temari" The man said with a warning tone. The woman chuckled flirtatiously at him while she let a finger move down from his collar to his torso in a sexual manner.

"Please, sir, don't resist… Just give in to the temptation this once" Temari said in a whisper as she planted her lips on his while she held his tie tightly in her hand to keep him from leaving.

She was not going to let him go, at least not until she done with him…

To be continued…

-o-

**A/N:** Tada! Only a little longer than chapter 4, but I hope you liked it anyway!  
Shikamaru and Temari has their first appearing and it was full of hotness, Ino is going to be quiet sad when she finds out that she isn't the only one who wants Mr. Nara or should I say Mr. Perfect? ;)

Ino's Neji new secretary, bet no one saw that coming, ne? ;)

Hope you all enjoyed it! **Review** and tell me what you think :) I'll try to finish chapter 6 as fast as possible, it going to a bit longer than this chapter ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Chapter 6! Sorry for making you all wait. I try my hardest to be a fast updater . Blame it on my homework!

Thank you for the reviews, they were so nice, I really appreciate that! So glad that I shocked you all with Ino becoming Neji's secretary and Temari trying to seduce Shikamaru :D

Best character development? Really? T-thank y-you, that was really nice to know, I try my best to keep from the cliché character developments that are used in some stories :)

I apologize for any grammar/spellings errors there may/might be :)

**Main pairing(s):** Nejiten  
**Side pairing(s):** Naruhina, Sasusaku, InoShikaTema and possible a few more  
**Warning(s):** OOCness, swearwords

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

ENJOY!

-o-

**Date me  
Chapter 6: You wanna talk about love?**

It was early in morning, both Ino and Tenten was sleeping soundly in their rooms. The alarm clock, on Ino's table, hit 5:30 AM and started to ring loudly. The blond, who had gotten a shock from the loud clock, woke up at once.

"I'm up" She said mechanic. She was breathing hard, due to the shock she had gotten thanks to the alarming clock, and her hair was a mess. She went out of her bed, turned the lights on and went over to her dresser or rather she tried to. The light she had turned on was brighter than she had expected, and she wandered around the room for a couple of minutes before she finally was able to see normally again.

She took out her planned outfit: a black high-waisted skirt, which reacted her mid-thigh, and a white blouse with the sleeves slightly rolled up. She also wore a simple white top underneath the blouse, just in case she felt like unbuttoning the blouse. After that she brushed her hair and pulled it up in a high pony-tail and looked herself in the mirror.

Ino smiled at her own reflection before she took out her make-up box. Pink lip-gloss, black mascara, black eyeliner and she finished t al off with single blow of perfume on her neck, just because she felt like it. Smiling happily at herself before she went to kitchen. It was time for breakfast!

6:00 AM

Once again the ringing sound of an alarm clock was heard. A little while after, a half sleepy brunette walked into the kitchen, wearing only sleeping pants and a bathrobe. The brunette rubbed her eyes in a sleepy manner. The bathrobe was hanging loosely on her and Ino chuckled at her friend, merely because she was getting a very eye-catching sign.

"Tenten, maybe you should tighten your bathrobe just a little, boobs in sign" She said while giggling at her friend, who suddenly seemed _very __much_awake. Tenten tighten her bathrobe and with very red cheeks she said:

"I see you have managed to wake up in time" Ino responded with a smile. Tenten rubbed her eyes once again and yawned a little.

"Well I think I'm going to take bath, you look great by the way" Tenten said nicely before she left the kitchen. Ino smiled at herself proudly and started to prepare breakfast, she had to work quick because she had less than an hour to get everything done before she HAD to be at work. She clearly remembered the threatening tone her new boss had used when he said:

"_You will start tomorrow at 7 am, don't be late" Her boss said harshly with a cold look on his face, she shivered a little, but kept smiling because she had actually gotten the job. _

After Ino had eaten her breakfast, Tenten returned from her shower and told Ino that it was time for her to go to work unless she wanted to be late. Ino took on her black heels, said bye to Tenten and left the apartment in a hurry.

-o-

Neji walked towards his office with heavy steps, he was wearing a simple, black business suit and his long coffee brown hair was laying elegantly down his back. He was early, as always. The clock was 6:30 AM, a bit later than normally, but his cousin insisted on him getting some more sleep. Something about being healthy, although it didn't make sense to him, he was healthy! He really did not get her point at all.

He stepped into the office and looked the room over. He went over to his disk and sat down in the comfortable black chair. He turned his laptop on and laid a big pail of paper on his desk before he lifted his coffee up to his mouth and took a deep breath before he took a sip of the hot drink. Everything was set like it always was, nothing on the wrong side, everything was just right.

*Knock* *Knock*

A few silent knocks was heard, Neji looked up while he placed the coffee cop down and sighed in annoyance of the unwelcome interruption.

"Come in" He mumbled loudly. The door opened and a man with jet black hair walked in. The man closed the door behind him.

"Shikamaru" Neji acknowledge the man, but stare at the laptop screen instead of looking at his co-worker. He heard a sigh from Shikamaru and looked up.

"Shikamaru, I'm not really in the mood to play 'guess', so you either start talking or leave" Neji said coldly. Shikamaru rubbed his chin a little and folded an unused cigarette in his hand nervously.

"I'm having a little problem" He finally said after a while, he's cheeks turned slightly pink. Neji raised his eyebrow.

"What kind of problem?" Neji asked while he started to tap the desk with an impatient finger.

"… Temari Sabaku…" Shikamaru replied with slightly more colored cheeks than before.

"And why should it matter to me, who you decide to fool around with?" Neji asked emotionlessly while he lifted his eyebrow at his co-worker.

"I AM NOT FOOLING ARUND WITH HER! She's just… agh… _trying _to fool around with me!" Shikamaru pointed out with a red, angry face. The unused cigarette he was holding broke into two, due to his little moment of rage.

"Shikamaru" Neji warned with a low voice, he did not tolerant this kind of outrage, especially not at this time of the day. Shikamaru, who was annoyingly _trying_ to repair his cigarette, looked at his boss. He dropped the broken cigarette while giving his boss an apologizing look.

"Shikamaru, I really don't care about your love life or whatever you call it, but Miss Sabaku is important for Hyuuga Inc. due to the fact that her youngest brother is the owner of one of our biggest investors. So if she likes you, when why not just show a little affection towards her instead of rejecting her?" Neji asked Shikamaru coldly.

"So you are telling me to lie to her? Or am I just not understanding the world of business anymore because I do know it, quiet well if you ask me" Shikamaru replied with a sarcastic comment. Neji grew a little annoyed by his co-worker attitude towards him and sighed before saying:

"Not exactly lie to her, just be nicer to her, you know ask her on a date or take her out eating somewhere, treat like the lady she is or rather the lady she want to be" Neji suggested.

"And since when did you become girl expert, you're the one who has never dated at all" Shikamaru asked suspiciously. Neji merely lifted an eyebrow, a smirk slowly appeared on his face.

"Actually I was on five dates recently, so I have been on dates, just never actually been in a relationship" Neji said cockily. Shikamaru looked a little talking aback by his replay.

"Okay, when did you go on dates and with whom, if I may ask?" Shikamaru asked with a sudden interest.

"Yesterday, and just with some random unimportant girls, none of them was worth remembering anyway" Neji said while smiled smugly at Shikamaru.

"Then why did you go on these dates anyway?" Shikamaru asked with his arms over his chest. Neji looked at him. He took his laptop and turned it towards Shikamaru, on the screen was his dating profile. He looked intensely at Shikamaru before answering shortly:

"Hinata"

-o-

Hinata walked down the street. She was dressed in a simple white dress that reached her knees, black ballerinas and was wearing a black short-sleeved summer jacket over the dress. The jacket was left unbuttoned to show the dress off.

Hinata was minding her own business, looking at the blue sky and just simply enjoying the good weather. Suddenly she heard someone, who caused her to freeze up at once.

"Hey Hinata, wait up!" The voice yelled after her. She could feel the blood go to her cheeks and she began walking faster in a robotic way. She turned a corner and learned against the wall, breathing hard.

"_Naruto"_ She thought with red cheeks.

"Hey Hinata, why didn't you stop, didn't you hear me?" The voice said in her ear. Hinata realized that he was right next to her and turned to face him with very red cheeks.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" She asked trying to fight her nerves, she was NOT going stutter, NOT this time!

"Ehhh I was on my way towards Café East Corner, you wanna tag along?" He asked with a goofy smile. She blushes a little more and tried to avoid eye contract, which was hard because his face was only a few centimeters away from her own face.

"_Is he asking me out? NO, of course not, we're just friend *sigh* I wish we were more" _Hinata thought to herself. She woke up for her own thoughts when a hand waved in front of her face.

"Hey Hinata, are you still there?" Naruto asked dumbly. Hinata shaked her head and smiled as she answered him:

"I'd love to join you" Naruto smiled back at her and said:

"Well then, LET'S GO!" Naruto took the Hinata's hand and off they went.

-o-

"Hn, so Hyuuga is finally looking for love?" A cold male asked said smugly. He was sitting in a dark room, where only the laptop in front of him lighted the room up.

"This is going to be quite… _interesting_"

To be continued…

-o-

**A/N:** Done with chapter 6, sorry about the length, hopefully the next chapter will be longer.

Not so much movement with the Nejiten, BUT no worries, I'm just building it all up slowly! Love takes time after all!

Some hint of Naruhina was added too! Naruto is the one person, who can make Hinata loose her cool, although she's trying to fight her nerves. No worries guys, Hinata will NOT stutter very much, only blush a lot!

Next chapter will include some more hints of Nejiten, mainly because Neji and Shikamaru are talking about the dating profile Hinata made Neji create. Neji will also talk about the waitress (Tenten) he met on his date with Kin. Love take it's time and it is not easy to find :)

Wonder who the man was at the end? It will be revealed later on ;)

I hope you liked it! **Review** and tell me what you think ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Chapter 7 finally! I'm sorry for making you wait, I was a bit lazy and tired this week! I'll try to upload sooner next time!

Thank you for the review! ^^

To Mizuki-Hyuga: I was referring to your comment in chapter 6. I was happily surprised by it, thank you once again! Also you asked if I could make Shikamaru end up with Temari, I really can't tell you, because I haven't decided it yet. Personally I like both, Shikaino and Shikatema, equally, so it depends on how the story turns out later on. I hope you'll still enjoy my story not matter, which of them Shikamaru ends up with :)

There's a little more Tenten is this chapter, but there will be more of her in the next!

I apologize for any grammar/spellings errors there may/might be :)

**Main pairing(s):** Nejiten  
**Side pairing(s):** Naruhina, Sasusaku, InoShikaTema and possible a few more  
**Warning(s):** OOCness, swearwords

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

ENJOY!

-o-

**Date me  
Chapter 7: Love in the air?**

"A dating profile? You got to be kidding me?" Shikamaru's mouth was wide open in shock, and he looked at Neji with disbelieve in his eyes. Neji shrugged his shoulders and replied calmly:

"No, sadly I'm not. Hinata thought I should get a love life, although I personally don't see the need of one. Girls are nothing more than gold diggers, if you ask me" Shikamaru looked at Neji, then the laptop screen, then Neji again, then the screen and finally back at Neji once again, only this time with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?" Shikamaru said in an asking manner.

"Yes" Neji answered shortly. There was a long awkward silence between the two males. In the end Shikamaru sighed, his curiosity got the best of him.

"Okay, tell me, Neji. Who is _she_?" Shikamaru asked demanding. Neji was talking aback by Shikamaru's forwardness and looked pretty shocked as he asked:

"She? Who? I don't know what you are talking about?" Shikamaru merely looked at him suspiciously while he lifted a cocky eyebrow.

"Neji, we may only have been partners for 3 years, but we have known each other for longer and been friends since we were 19. So I know you, maybe even better than you known yourself" Shikamaru pointed out while he crossed his arms over his chest. Neji looked at him and finally said:

"Maybe… there are… I mean is someone…" His voice was low and it sounded almost as he was mumbling the last part. Shikamaru didn't say anything at first, he merely looked at Neji and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Sooo… Neji, are ready to tell me who she is?" Shikamaru finally asked him. Neji looked blankly at him before he sighed and said:

"Fine, I tell you, but I can't say much because I don't even know her name", Neji laughed bitterly at himself, "All I know is that she have the most beautiful face on earth, flawless skin, brown hair with matching brown eyes and an adorable smile that makes you feel all fluffy and- WHY AM I EVEN TELLING YOU THIS?" Neji yelled out. Shikamaru chuckled at him and said:

"Sound like someone has got a crush on a stranger, so-" Shikamaru's sentence was cut off when someone knocked on the door.

*knock* *knock*

Both Neji and Shikamaru sighed. Neji in relief while Shikamaru in disappointment.

"Who's there?" Neji finally asked.

"Ehm Mr. Hyuuga… is me, Miss Yamanaka. You knew your new secretary. Can I come in? I'm on time" The female voice said from the other side of door.

"New secretary?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow. Neji merely groaned.

"Not what you think" Neji said with a deadly calm voice, before he turned toward the door and said:

"Do come in, Miss Yamanaka" The door opened up and the blond secretary walked in. She scanned the room over and almost fell backward when she saw Shikamaru standing with a blank look on his face.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt! I'll leave immediately if I have to" She said while she bowed to hide her slightly red cheeks.

"No need, me and Mr. Nara here had just finished talking anyway" Neji said smugly. The blond sighed in relief.

"Okay, well what shall I do, Mr. Hyuuga?" The blond asked politely. Shikamaru slowly made his way toward the open door, but-

"Mr. Nara, do me a favor and show Miss Yamanaka around here" Neji voice was direct and calm as stone.

Shikamaru looked at the blond, Miss Yamanaka, she was a classic blond: Sky blue eyes, beach blond hair, fair skin, pink lips, great figure and nicely dressed in black and white. She wasn't bad looking at all, a paler, blonder and maybe sweeter version of Temari, if he had to compare her to anyone.

"Sure" Shikamaru nodded his head and turned towards the blond," Miss Yamanaka?" Shikamaru turned to the blond, who nodded and said:

"Of course, if it isn't too much to ask for" she said with a small smile. Shikamaru nodded and returned her smile.

Neji looked as the two left his office. After they had left, he took a sit in his big chair and looked at the laptop screen in front of him.

"Should I try to give this site another chance?" He mumbled to himself, while tapping one finger on the laptop.

-o-

"Sooo Hinata, what do you want to order?" Naruto asked Hinata with a big smile, Hinata smiled shyly back at him and replied:

"Umm I'm not sure… Oh, they have raspberry sorbet ice cream!" Hinata's eyes brightened up.

"Eh? Sorbet? What's that?" Naruto asked cluelessly, Hinata looked up from the menu card and gave him a warm smile.

"Is just ice cream made of fruit juice and water instead of milk" She said softly. Naruto nodded his head slowly and took a close look at the menu. There was a long silence between the two. Hinata looked at Naruto with wonder and admire in her eyes, she blushed a faint pink and smiled softly to herself.

"_Naruto is so sweet, I wish I could tell him how I feel, but… I fear his respond and his reaction, will he reject me or will he accept my feelings for him… I wish I knew how he feels about me, but he is so hard to read… he is so friendly and nice to everyone… I wish I could translate him, if I could then maybe… I could…-" _A loud and very eager voice broke Hinata's thoughts.

"I GOT IT! I KNOW WHAT I WANT!" Naruto yelled out with pure eagerness in his loud voice. Hinata smiled awkwardly at him and blushed after realizing, that she had been daydreaming in front of him. After regaining her own thoughts, Hinata asked:

"Sooo what is it you want, Naruto" Naruto gave her one of his goofy smiles.

"What you are getting! Sor-sor-sor-SORBET ICE CREAM!" Naruto finally manage to say after struggling with the words a bit. Hinata couldn't help, but giggle at him. When she had stopped giggling, she saw that Naruto was looking at her with a curious look on his face.

"Ehm why are you looking at me like that? Did I do something wrong?" She asked softly with faint pink cheeks.

"No, is just… I don't think I have ever heard you giggle, it sounded kinda cute actually" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head. Hinata's mind went black.

"_Cute? Did Naruto just call me cute?... He did, didn't he? Am I dreaming? It must be a dream, because… because… I'm not what he says I am, am I?... Agh, Hinata quit daydreaming! You are on a dat-I mean hanging out with Naruto! Wake up from dreamland and communicate with him! Hinata!" _

"Hinata!" A voice said from afar, Hinata opened her eyes. Everything suddenly became brighter and Hinata found herself looking up into a pair of blue eyes. Hinata blinked again, everything was blurry and all she could see was a big pair of blue eyes, blue like the ocean. So blue, so familiar, so-

"Naruto?" Hinata mumbled out. Everything became clear and indeed the blue eyes were Naruto's, who was learning over her with a worried look on his face. She lifted her body and realized that she had fallen off the chair due to her little daydream. She rubbed her neck and eyes, which both were a little sore or at least her neck was sore.

"What happened?" She finally asked.

"Apparently you started to daydream which resulted in you falling off your chair after having a mental battle with yourself" An unfamiliar voice said from above. Hinata looked up and saw a beautiful brown-haired waitress. The waitress learned down and asked with a soft and concern voice:

"Are you okay?" Her voice had an amazing warmness in it. Hinata was slightly stunned by it, but managed to nod her head.

"I think I am" Hinata replied unsurely. The waitress held her hand out, which Hinata took. When Hinata finally was on her feet again, she looked at Naruto with an apologizing look on her face and said:

"Sorry about that, I don't know what happened, I swear" She could feel her voice almost breaking and she wanted nothing more than to vanish into a black hole. She was talking aback when she saw a smile form itself on Naruto's lips.

"Is okay Hinata, maybe you didn't get enough sleep today. No need to apologize. I'm just glad you're okay" Naruto said to Hinata with an understanding look on his face. He gave her a thump up and smiled brightly at her. Hinata couldn't help, but to smile back at him.

"Awww you two would make such a sweet couple" A female voice said from behind them. They both blushed before they turned towards the voice. Behind them stood the waitress, who had giving Hinata a helping hand, she was smiling nicely at them.

"So are you two ready to order?" The waitress asked, they both nodded and ordered.

"Ehm two raspberry sorbet ice creams, a coke and a glass of water with lemon" Hinata said softly to the friendly waitress. After the waitress had written the orders she left. Hinata looked at the waitress thoughtfully and remembered her conversation with her cousin a few days ago:

***Flashback***

"_TELL ME"_

"_HINATA, LET GO OF MY HAIR!"_

"_NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME!"_

"… _Fine" Her cousin finally said, she smiled at herself and her grip on his hair loosened. _

"_Sooo tell me" She said with eager and curiosity in her voice._

"_Well there's not much to tell. She had chocolate brown hair with matching brown eyes, flawless slightly tan skin, slim body with soft curves, a shunning smile and a quiet nice voice, not too loud or too annoyed, just… nice" Her cousin said, his eyes had gone soft and Hinata couldn't help, but smile at him. _

_This moment, seeing him so soft and with so many emotions in his eyes was a moment she will never forget. She felt kinda bad for him, her cousin wasn't incapable of loving, he was only afraid of it, afraid of being cast aside, afraid of getting hurt. _

_*****_**End of flashback***

Hinata watched as the waitress returned with their orders, this time she scanned the girl over and took mental notes.

"_She had chocolate brown hair"_, brown hair, check,_ "matching brown eyes",_ matching eyes, yep,_ "flawless slightly tan skin",_ flawless and quite tan, indeed, _"slim body", _slim body, check, _"curves",_ curvy she is, _"shunning smile", _very nice smile too, so check.

"You orders. Two raspberry sorbet ice creams, a coke and a glass of water with lemon, enjoy" The brunette said, she gave a friendly smile before she left.

"_quiet nice voice", _check, check and check!

"_Could she be?... No, it must be a coincidence… I mean... there are many good-looking, nice, brown-haired waitresses in the city... quiet many I assume… Nevermind, if Neji can't find his Miss perfect, he can always ask this waitress out, she seems pretty sweet AND she's a waitress too!" _Hinata thought to herself proudly as she took a sip of her lemon water. Naruto was busy eating his sorbet, no manners at all from his side of the table.

"Hey, Hinata! It's yummy!" Naruto said eagerly, Hinata nodded her head and they both smiled happily at each other.

"_Who cares if this is a date or not, I'm with Naruto and I wouldn't wish being with anyone else, but him right now" _Hinata thought to herself while she smiled.

-o-

*click* *click* click* *click* *click*

Neji tapped away on his laptop, he looked the screen over and over again, but nothing. No one seemed to catch his attention. Already had 20 girls asked him on dates, he had _nicely _declined them all. They all seemed the same to him, all looks and no brain. But suddenly something or rather someone caught his eye.

"Huh?" Neji looked at a picture of brown-haired girl with matching brown eyes, beautiful facial features and a pretty smile on her lips. He clicked on her to see her profile.

Sassy-Brunette

Age: 25

Birthday: March 9th

Job: Waitress

About me: Hey, I'm not your ordinary brown-haired girl! Sure I have both curves, ass and boobs, but I'm more than just that! I'm kind, trustworthy and a very outgoing person, I always stay true to myself, no matter what! When it comes to love, am I a little hard to get. I have had a lot of bad experiences, when it comes to dating; most of my ex's have cheated on me in some kind of way, which makes it harder for me to trust people in the romantic way – so if you're a player or tend to be very needy, then I'm not the girl for you!

Neji stared at her profile, he was speechless. He thought to himself a few minutes before he took a deep breath and started to tap on the laptop.

_Dear Sassy-Brunette, you sound like a very unique and interesting girl, you're not what I picture girls to be like – no, you caught my attention, which people, mostly girls, rarely does. I want to know, if you could be interesting to… perhaps go out with me this Friday? – Upper-class-Hottie _

After a bit of hesitation, Neji mange to click:

_*send* _

He sighed in relief, but to tell the true he now felt even more nervous than he had while sending the message.

"All I can do now, is hope for the best" He mumbled to himself.

To be continued…

-o-

**A/N:** Finally! Neji has found Tenten's profile, how will she react to his message? Will she accept? Love is indeed in the air!

Ino and Shikamaru met and might get to know each other a little better after their little tour around the building.

Hinata and Naruto, such a cute little pair! Will they ever confess to each other?

No mystery man today guys, sorry! He will come, just you wait!

Thank you for reading! **Review** and tell me what you think! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Chapter 8 finally!  
I think I'll just stop promising to upload sooner, because every time I do, I end up uploading later than wanted. Sorry, I hope this was worth the wait :)  
More Tenten time in this chapter, Sakura also appears in this chapter!

Thank you for the reviews, my sweet followers! ^^

**To Mizuki-Hyuga: **Glad you understand the Shikatema thing :)  
Neji isn't incapable of loving, he's only afraid of it; he fears getting his heart broken.  
My reasons for Tenten's many bad love experiences has nothing to do with what people think about her; her bad love experiences V.S Neji's fear for love gives the perfect cocktail, these two fear the same and can relate to each other with it. Tenten is also my favorite character, I love how unique she is ^^  
Also who doesn't love surprises :D

I apologize for any grammar/spellings errors there may/might be :)

**Main pairing(s):** Nejiten  
**Side pairing(s):** Naruhina, Sasusaku, InoShikaTema and possible a few more  
**Warning(s):** OOCness, swearwords

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

ENJOY!

-o-

**Date me  
Chapter 8: Of chit-chats, mood swings and messages **

"Remember never interrupt Neji, when he is at a meeting. He gets a little grumpy at unwanted interruptions. If someone asks to see him, tell them that they will have to wait or return later. If they are important you'll have to arrange a meeting for them with him when he has time, which shouldn't be hard since you are the one to note down ALL of his appointments" Shikamaru finished while he nodded his head every time he made an important statement doing his little "speech". The blond secretary, Ino, looked at him like she was lost, which she kind of was.

"…" Shikamaru gave her an eye and with a long sigh, he asked:

"Okay, what did you not understand?" Ino blinked a few times before she replied:

"About everything! I'm human, not some robotic super girl! So you could at least speak slowly with short sentences and with fewer explanations, I not dump just because I'm blond" Ino pointed out. Shikamaru sighed once again and said:

"You are really a troublesome woman, you know" Ino smiled brightly at him and said proudly:

"I have been told… well my best friend tells me that all the time 'Ino, stop bossing me around! Ino, you create nothing, but trouble! Ino, stop being so childish!' excetera, excetera, excetera" She moved her head from side to side as she spoke. Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow at her behavior and said:

"You are one weird girl" Ino opened her mouth to talk, but Shikamaru stopped her, "Don't! I know your friend already told you that, right?" Ino nodded eagerly with a bright smile on her face.

"Okay, so let me try to explain it all once again… _slowly_, Neji does not-" Sadly Shikamaru's explanation was interrupted when I follow co-worker said, from behind them:

"Mr. Nara, there is a Miss Sabaku asking for you downstairs, she says that it is edging" Shikamaru's facial muscles tensed a little before he answered with a calm voice:

"Of course, tell her that I will come downstairs in a minute" The co-worker nodded and said:

"I'll tell her that, sir" The co-worker left shortly afterwards. Shikamaru sighed while Ino looked at him weirdly.

"So who is this Miss Sabaku? An important client? Or perhaps your-" Ino's sentence was cut off by Shikamaru, whose face had turned a faint red color.

"No, she is just an important client's _sister_! She is only here on behalf of her brother, who could not be here today. I better get going or Neji is going to be pretty mad at me. I'll take to later, see you" Shikamaru said quickly before he left with a train of dust behind him. Ino blinked before she went back to her desk on the upper floor.

"_That was weird" _Ino thought to herself.

-o-

"AGH HE IS DRIVING ME NUTS! 'Sakura, can you give me my coffee. Sakura, my back is hurting, you mind massaging it? Sakura, I need more paper! Sakura this, Sakura that! GOD, I HATE HIM!" An angry pinkette named Sakura cursed out as she slammed the door open. The indigo-haired girl, Hinata, looked shockingly at her friend. And with a lifted eyebrow she asked:

"Let me guess… Sasuke?" The pinkette pouted her lips out and answered shortly:

"Yes" With arms crossed her chest, the pinkette turned her face away from the indigo-haired. Hinata sweat dropped and opened her mouth to talk, but before any words escaped her lips, Sakura started to curse _again_:

"He thinks he is sooo _good_! Ohhh look at me I'm Sasuke Uchiha! Ohhh I'm a CEO! Ohhh I'm sexy and I know it! Stupid, arrogant, cocky, little mother-f***ing, asshole!" Sakura marched around the room while saying every word loudly. Hinata looked hopelessly at her friend, who still was cursing about Mr. Sasuke I'm-sexy-and-I-know-it Uchiha. Hinata sighed sadly to herself. Should she tell her about her little "date" with Naruto? Or should she keep her mouth shut?

"Stupid black coffee, stupid bird butt-haired boss, stupid job, stupid life, stupid…" And on and on and on again. The cursing seemed to have no end. Hinata was starting to get impatient and tired of Sakura and her 'I hate Sasuke' speech, she took a deep breath and…

"Stupid-"

"NARUTO AND I EATED AT A CAFÉ TOGETHER TODAY!" Hinata yelled on top of her lungs. Sakura stopped on her tracks. She slowly turned her head toward to Hinata. Her big emerald eyes stared at Hinata and suddenly a big grin appeared on her face. Hinata regretted her little confession immediately and took a step back while smiling awkwardly at Sakura, who was grinning like a madman or a cat, hard to tell actually.

"You two was?" Sakura voice sounded sweet as sugar. Too sweet for Hinata liking, WAY to sweet. Before she knew it, Sakura's arms were wrapped around her and Sakura cried out in joy:

"AWWWW sooo amazing!"

"Sakura?"

"Yes, you lucky girl?"

"Please loosen your grip, you are choking me"

"I am? Sorry, I'm sooo sorry!"

"Sakura?"

"Yes? Am I forgiving?"

"You are if you stop having your mood swings, they are starting to get on my nerves"

"They are? It is all Sasuke-ass' fault"

Hinata sighed, here they go again. Sakura was worse than Neji, her I don't like Sasuke-attitude wasn't working on her. It was going to be one _long _day.

-o-

"Okay, here you go. One cappuccino, two hot chocolates and one café latte, enjoy" Tenten said nicely to her costumers as she gave them their orders. She turned on her black heels and walked back inside to pick up the next orders.

"Tenten!" A male voice said after she had walked back into the Café. She turned to face its owner, which happened to be her boss.

"Sai, I mean sir" She said awkwardly as she bowed politely in front of her boss. The pale skinned and black-haired man chuckled at her.

"No need for politeness towards me, dear" He said while smiling at her, she flushed at her own foolishness and said:

"Sorry, I just… I don't know… you are my boss, so I guess I'm just trying to show my respect to you, sir- I mean Sai" Her boss, Sai, smiled again at her.

"Someone on the phone is asking for you, Tenten. You better go talk to her" Sai said to her, Tenten looked at little shocked.

"Okay… Do you know who she is?" She asked nicely.

"Oh yeah I do, what is her name? Something with an 'I'…. Inna, nah no that… In-" Sai's sentence was cut off by Tenten.

"Ino" She said, Sai smiled and nodded his head.

"Oh yes, that's the name!" He chuckled at himself, "Better go talk to her, dear" Tenten nodded dumbfoundedly. She walked into Sai's office and took the phone, which was lying on top of Sai's desk, to her ear and said:

"Hello?"

"_Finally Tenten, what took you sooo long?" _An impatient Ino from the other end of the phone asked.

"Ehhh Ino I'm at work, meaning I'm working" Tenten sighed out in annoyance.

"_Don't try to make me seem stupid, of course I know you are at work, why would I call your work if you weren't there anyway? But STILL you could have taken the phone faster than that! Sai's an understanding boss! Bad at names, but a very understanding boss"_ Ino said, her voice sounded at bit cocky in Tenten's ears.

"Ino, let's move on! _Please_, what did you want to talk to me about?" Tenten asked impatiently.

"_Oh yeah, do you think you can go home early today?" _Ino asked nicely, Tenten's eyebrows raised and she asked:

"Why?"

"_I just feel like eating out today, _pretty _please!" _ Ino pleaded.

"…fine, I ask Sai if I can" Tenten finally said with a sigh.

"_YES! Now go ask!" _Ino commanded loudly, Tenten sighed while she rubbed her sore ear.

"Sai?" She called out

"Yes, dear?" Sai asked as his head peeped into the room.

"Can I go early? Ino wants us to eat out, probably to celebrate her first working day in 2 months" Tenten replied politely. Sai stared at her for a while with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I guess I can let you go early, but then you will have to work late tomorrow" Sai mumbled thoughtfully, " Just kidding! Go have a great evening with your friend and I see you tomorrow" He finally said with a bright smile. Tenten was talking aback by his answer and she couldn't help, but smile.

"Thank you" She mumbled to him, Sai smiled again and left the room. Tenten took the phone to her ear and said:

"I can go early"

"_GREAT! I see you soon, we'll meet up in from of restaurant Le Paon" _Ino said happily in the phone. Tenten smiled to herself and replied:

"Sure, I'll meet you there soon"

-o-

"The best that happened today was that my boss told Shikamaru to show me around the building" Ino took a piece of curry chicken in her mouth, "Yummy delicious, chicken is the best meat in th e world" She said joyfully.

"So you got to talk to _Mr. Perfect_?" Tenten asked sarcastic.

"Tenten, stop being sarcastic, it doesn't suit you!" Ino answered back at her.

"Doesn't suit me? Why doesn't it?" Tenten asked smugly, Ino gave Tenten an annoyed look and replied:

"It just doesn't, eat your food, missy!" Ino commanded while talking another piece of her curry chicken in her mouth. Tenten chuckled and said:

"I am eating. I just don't eat like a pig"

"Are you trying to imply that I do?" Ino asked suspiciously.

"I sure am" Tenten said with a big grin on her face.

"Just you wait" Ino said while sticking her tongue out childishly.

"Enough talk, let's enjoy the food" Tenten said while she took a sip of her coke.

"I agree, let's eat after that we'll talk" Ino said while she once again took a piece of her curry chicken with happy grin on her lips.

-o-

"Home, sweet home!" Ino chanted as she walked into their apartment. Tenten locked the door behind her.

"I'm going to take a shower, Tenten" Ino said while she made her way towards the bathroom.

"Okay" Tenten replied. Tenten walked into her room and turned her laptop on. She looked through her e-mails and saw that someone had sent her message on . In her curiosity, she logged on and clicked on the message. In the message there stood:

_Dear Sassy-Brunette, you sound like a very unique and interesting girl, you're not what I picture girls to be like – no, you caught my attention, which people, mostly girls, rarely does. I want to know, if you could be interesting to, perhaps go out with me this Friday? – Upper-class-Hottie _

"Upper-class-Hottie? It sounds awfully familiar" Tenten mumbled thoughtfully to herself…

*Flashback*

_While she rolled down on the screen, something caught her eyes. She looked at the picture and the username. _

_The picture, which was a black and white picture, showed a young man with long. Since the picture was in black and white, so she couldn't determine if she had seen him before or not. He looked rather familiar to her, but she couldn't put a finger on where she may have seen him before. The name on the other hand, remained her about someone she had seen, question was did she know him?_

_"Upper-class-Hottie" She mumbled as she look at the name closely, she looked once again at the picture. It could be anyone with long hair and pupilless eyes, but the name kinda seemed familiar to her, could it be-_

_*Slam*_

_A loud slam was heard from the main entrance. She was startled and jumped away from the laptop. She stood up and ran out of the room toward the main entrance. In front of it stood her Ino, with the biggest smile, known to man, on her face._

_"Tenten, I got the job!" Ino yelled in pure joy as she hugged her to her closely, her face turned blue…_

*Flashback end*

"So that's why it sounded so familiar" Tenten said to herself. She took another look at his message, should she answer? How should she answer it?

"He sounds a bit cocky, but I could be wrong... Should I give him a chance?" Tenten asked herself unsurely.

"He could either be a big headed jerk or a really nice, understanding guy" She told herself. Again she looked at the message. One date couldn't hurt, right?

"I don't know how to react to this. Oh God, if you exist help me!" Tenten pleaded desperately to herself loudly, a long silence followed afterwards.

Tenten, after regaining herself, looked once again at the massage. He _did _sound different from other guys. He didn't mention her body or anything like that, he found her unique and different from other girls, that was a kind of sweet thing to say and he did remain her of that fine looking man, whose date ran off, the other day. It wouldn't hurt to meet him, perhaps this "date" was just what she needed.

She clicked on the replay button and wrote:

_Hi Upper-class-Hottie, I have decided, due to my curiosity, to accept you request on a date this Friday. I'd love to go out with you and get to know you, you sound very interesting to me. It will be nice to know where we meet and what time. Also is there a special dress code? Or can I just wear whatever I feel like wearing? – Sassy-Brunette _

Happy with how the message turned out, Tenten clicked on send button.

*Send*

Now all she needed to do was wait.

To be continued…

-o-

**A/N: **Done with chapter 8, hope you liked it!

Sakura and Sasuke are both in denial, and they both loves to torment each other – a real love/hate-relationship!

Tenten accepted Neji date! Soon people, soon the Nejiten fanservice will behin and it will be so good!

Also 'paon' means 'peacock' on France.

Please** review **and tell me what you think ^^

P.S. The exams begins, for me, in just a week, but I'll try to upload as fast as I can! I only have 4 exams, so hopefully I will still have time to write! :) I will not let you guys down!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Yaaay chapter 9! Lots of Tenten and Neji screen time!

Thank you for reviewing and reading my story! :) Oh and thank you for pointing out my big spelling mistake Mizuki-Hyuga, how foolish of me ^^'

Also thank you for wishing me luck with the exam, my first test is on Monday, my only written test: Math! I hate math, but I'm pretty good at it ^^

I apologize for any grammar/spellings errors there may/might be :)

**Main pairing(s):** Nejiten  
**Side pairing(s):** Naruhina, Sasusaku, InoShikaTema and possible a few more  
**Warning(s):** OOCness, swearwords

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto! And took a set in

ENJOY!

-o-

**Date me  
Chapter 9: A hope of finding love **

Neji looked at the laptop screen with a blank stare. Once in a while he would log on in, hoping on seeing a reply from the girl he had asked out. Sadly nothing had happened _yet_. Neji was growing impatient and worried with every minute that passed by. Maybe the girl found him too uninteresting or maybe too cocky?

He took a deep breath and sighed. Was he actually feeling nervous? Why? He didn't know the girl, she could be the worse slut known to man or maybe a gold digger?

*Knock* *Knock*

Neji's mind returned to Earth. He turned his head towards the door.

"Who is it?" He asked a moment after.

"Me, Hinata!" The voice, from the other side, replied. Neji turned on his chair and asked:

"What do you want, Hinata?"

"Dinners ready, Mr. Grumpy" She answered. Neji sighed and slowly he lifted his body from the chair.

"Coming" He mumbled loudly.

He opened the door and in front of him stood his cousin, Hinata, with a smile on her face. With a lifted eyebrow Neji walked towards the dining room, Hinata following right behind him. In the dining room was his uncle, Hinata's dad, Hiashi, sitting patiently at the end of the table. Next to him was his younger cousin and Hinata's little sister, Hanabi, sitting with a cocky look on her face.

"Hinata, does it really take _that_ long to get Neji? What does he do in there? Watch porn?" Hanabi asked cockily. Hanabi was not known for having the nicest language in this family. She had been spoiled as a child and had always acted like a little rebel; traditions and rules meant nothing to her.

"Hanabi! Language" Hiashi hissed at Hanabi while he gave her 'the lifted finger'. Hanabi looked the other direction with her arms crossed over her chest.

"No, Hanabi. I was working, because I, unlike you, have a job" Neji said to Hanabi calmly. Hanabi stuck her tongue out at him childishly. Neji chose to ignore her and turned to face his uncle.

"I apologize for making you wait, I had business to take care of" Neji said while bowed politely. His uncle nodded his head and replied:

"It is understandable" Hiashi turned his face towards one of the maids, "Please, prepare the dinner for us" The maid nodded politely before leaving the dining room.

"So Neji, how are things going at Hyuuga Inc.?" Hiashi asked calmly.

"Fine, Shikamaru and I are trying to make a new deal with Mr. Sabaku" Neji said to his uncle with an equally calm voice. His uncle nodded and asked:

"So have gotten any plans for the future?" Neji gave him weird look and asked:

"Future? What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I mean, do you have any plans on getting married and perhaps start a family of your own?" Hiashi said while looking intensely at Neji, who was slightly taking aback by the question.

"No, I haven't really thought about, I'm still young and I see no need to hurry" He replied in a low voice.

"Neji, you are almost 25, not 20 anymore. You need to find someone to settle down with. You need an heir or else the company's future will be as lost as yours are right now" Hiashi said, his voice seemed a little angry and cold in Neji ears.

"Uncle, I do not need you to lecture me about _my_ future. I am an adult and I make my own decisions, you should respect that, just like I respect you" Neji said in an icy tone. His body felt tense and at the same time he felt insulted. His uncle was lecturing him like he was a mere teen, which he clearly wasn't anymore!

"Sir, dinner is ready to be served" A polite voice said from afar. Neji and Hiashi turned their faces towards the voice, which belonged to one of the maids. Hiashi took a deep breath before he said with a calm voice:

"Let dinner be served"

-o-

After dinner Neji returned to his room, after his _little_ discussion with his uncle he really needed some alone time. He took an angry breath and tried to calm himself down. His uncle's words were still running through his mind:

"_Neji, you are almost 25, not 20 anymore. You need to find someone to settle down with. You need an heir or else the company's future will be as lost as yours are now"_

His uncle had indirectly said: 'Neji, I do not believe you will ever get married'. To think that _he _once admired that man! He felt insulted and angry, he needed some time alone.

Neji closed the door firmly behind him. He walked with slow, yet heavy steps towards the chair and sat down. He turned his laptop on and logged on his profile. Right now the only thing that could make him feel better about himself was if the girl had accepted his request.

And to his own joy and fear, could he see that the girl had sent him a reply. He bit on his own lip nervously before he clicked on the message, which said:

_Hi Upper-class-Hottie, I have decided, due to my curiosity, to accept you request on a date this Friday. I'd love to go out with you and get to know you, you sound very interesting to me. It will be nice to know where we meet and what time. Also is there a special dress code? Or can I just wear whatever I feel like wearing? – Sassy-Brunette _

If he was Hinata or perhaps that idiot to Naruto, he would have jumped up in joy while yelling 'YES' on top of his lungs, but he wasn't, thank god, so he smiled softly to himself and wrote her a reply.

_Dear Sassy-Brunette, it is a pleasure to hear that you have accepted my request. The meeting place? I haven't really thought of that, but perhaps we could meet in front of the restaurant, Italian? About 7 PM? I don't really see the need of a dress code, just come in something simple and nice looking, nothing too formal looking – Upper-class-Hottie_

Neji looked the message over once before he clicked on the 'send'-button.

*Send*

Satisfied with himself, Neji opened a word-document and began doing some paper work while waiting for 'the girl' to reply him. In his mind he hoped that she would reply him soon, he really needed something to cheer him up and to prove his uncle wrong.

-o-

Tenten looked intensely at the laptop, she couldn't remember when she had sent _him _her reply, but it didn't really matter to her right now. Whether she was happy or just in a good mood, she didn't know. All she knew was that she was hoping for the best, hoping that this guy might change her view on love and dating.

She thought to herself quietly, her view on love hadn't always been bad. She remembered clearly that her love life was great before she turned twenty. What went wrong after that? Even she couldn't figure it out.

Shouldn't adults be mature? Maybe not… She hadn't always been acting mature either. When she turned twenty-one it was all about getting drunk as fast as possible. The guys she dated maybe thought the same, only their thoughts were more like 'be with as many girls as possible'.

"Men" Tenten cursed under her breath while she curled a stand of hair around her index finger.

The last guy she was with, Kiba Inuzuka. He was only a year younger than her and in the beginning of their relationship everything seemed just _perfect_… maybe too perfect, because in the end she walks in on him kissing some blond bimbo with an oversized chest… It was probably _one_ of her worse love experiences, but only _one_ of them.

Her love life had been both great and bad, sadly after she turned twenty the good ones rarely came. Four relationships had she had from she turned twenty up till now. Only one of these ended without any cheating. The other three ended with tears and heartbreak. Two of them did it on purpose while the third one had a habit of getting really drunk and horny. She broke up with him quickly after seeing him make out with _three_ girls on the same night.

"Never date a party animal" Tenten reminded herself while she laughed bitterly at her own misfortune, when it came to guys and dating them.

Tenten laughed at herself a few more moments before she looked at the screen in front of her. She would never admit it, but she was secretly hoping that this guy was what she was looking for, what she needed… a _real _man!

Right when she was about to log out and go to bed, she saw it… He had sent her a reply. In joy and relief, she clicked on the message, which said:

_Dear Sassy-Brunette, it is a pleasure to hear that you have accepted my request. The meeting place? I haven't really thought of that, but perhaps with could meet in front of the restaurant, Italian? About 7 PM? I don't really see the need of a dress code, just come in something simple and nice looking, nothing too formal looking – Upper-class-Hottie_

After reading it, she smiled. Why she smiled, she didn't know. It did not matter to her, she just felt good about herself, happy for once.

After rereading the message once again, she began wrote a reply.

_Hi Upper-class-Hottie, sounds great, I see you then! :) – Sassy-Brunette_

She added the smiley, just to give the message a little more life and personality. With a smile on her lips, Tenten clicked on 'send'. She turned the laptop off and began changing into her night clothes before she went to bed with a soft smile planted on her lips.

To be continued…

-o-

**A/N: **We are sooo close to the moment where Neji and Tenten finally meet!

Neji having a discussion about love with his uncle, Hiashi doubts that Neji will ever get a girlfriend. Hanabi isn't helping much and Hinata is just the poor bystander, who wants to help Neji with his problem.

A little about Tenten's past, more will be revealed later on, the same goes for Neji's past.

Thank you for reading! **Review** and tell me what you think ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Chapter 10! Sorry for making you all wait!

I think the math test went pretty well, I'll just cross my fingers and hope for the best!

Many thanks for the reviews, you guys are sooo sweet!  
Sorry for making Kiba look like a bad guy, **Animefangirl95**, I personal really like him. He's not really a bad guy, only a bad boyfriend ^^ Tenten will forgive him eventually, perhaps even thank him ;)

**xBitterSweetDreamsx: **Don't worry Neji's high school crush on Tenten will be revealed later on. I have planned to make a flashback that digs into the past of both Neji and Tenten. There will also be hints on it or at least the feeling of déjà vu between them, especially with Neji. And **Ariasujm-chan: **You wanted to know how they would prepare for their date. It is exactly what I had in mind after uploading chapter 9, what a coincidence xD Their will also be some preparations in chapter 11

Also, what do you guys think of my image/cover thingy? I made it myself out of a base over a month ago, so why not use it as a cover? :D  
The cover is viewable in full size on my deviantart account, link to my account is on my profile :)

I apologize for any grammar/spellings errors there may/might be :)

**Main pairing(s):** Nejiten  
**Side pairing(s):** Naruhina, Sasusaku, InoShikaTema and possible a few more  
**Warning(s):** OOCness, swearwords

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

ENJOY!

-o-

**Date me  
Chapter 10: Of mornings and shopping**

A sleepy Tenten walked into the kitchen. She yawned while rubbing her eyes. She looked around the kitchen, her vision was blurry and it seemed like there was two of everything. That included seeing two Inos, both busy making breakfast.

"Ino, when did you get a twin?" Tenten mumbled while rubbing her sleepy eyes once again. Ino turned towards her and she cocked her head to the side while saying:

"Tenten, don't be ridiculous, two me? Hilarious! Wake up, sweetie!" Ino laughed at Tenten, whose face turned a deep red color. Ino looked at Tenten without saying anything, she was patiently waiting for Tenten to explode. Tenten red face turned redder and redder, until she with burning red eyes… well exploded:

"DO NOT CALL ME SWEETIE! DO NOT TEASE ME! I AM NOT IN THE MOOD OF YOUR TEASING! DON'T GIVE ME THAT SMILE AND DON'T YOU DARE TEASE ME AGAIN!" Tenten was now panting hard and her face was red. Ino tried to avoid smiling, but slowly a grin-like smile formed on her lips and she started to laugh loudly:

"Hahaha Tenten, please hahaha don't!" Was all Ino managed to say before she fell to the floor, laughing.

Tenten, who now was fully awake, took a deep breath to calm herself down. She ignored Ino, who was rolling on the floor while laughing loudly, and began preparing her_ own _breakfast.

After a while Ino had _finally _stopped laughing and the two girls sat quietly eating their breakfast. Ino looked at Tenten, who still was ignoring her, and with a long sigh she said:

"Sorry for making fun of you, Tenten. I just thought you looked sooo funny and adorable, forgive me? _Please_!" Ino flashed Tenten the puppy eyes and Tenten _tried_ to avoid looking at her, which she _sadly_ couldn't.

"Fine, I forgive you" Tenten said while she sighed in defeat. Ino, on other hand, smiled brightly to herself while she on the inside was screaming 'Victory is all mine!'.

"Sooo Tenten, I know exactly what we should do this Friday", Ino held a short pause, "Party!" Ino said joyfully. Tenten stopped eating and looked down. Her cheeks turned a dark shade of pink and she stuttered while saying:

"I-I c-can't" Ino gave Tenten a weird look and asked:

"Why not?" Tenten looked up, but she did not meet Ino's blue eyes. She took a nervous breath and replied:

"I have a-a d-da-da…" Tenten took a deep breath, "I HAVE A DATE!" Tenten said loudly with bright, pink cheeks.

At first, Ino looked shocked, but a short while after a big grin appeared on her face. Tenten felt slightly vulnerable and pushed her chair out a little. Ino stood up from her seat. She then slammed her hands on the table and leaned forward, toward Tenten's face. She looked intensely into Tenten eyes as if she was trying to read her mind.

"You're not lying, are you?" Ino asked with dead serious tone. Tenten nodded her head slowly. Suddenly Ino shocked her by wrapping her arms around her neck. It was an rather awkward hug since Ino was leaning over the table and their cheeks were rubbing against each others.

"I'm glad, that you are finally giving love another chance" Ino mumbled softly to Tenten. Tenten was shocked and touched by it. She closed her eyes and hugged Ino back while saying:

"So am I, so am I"

-o-

*Knock* *Knock*

A very sleepy Hinata opened her door, only to see her dear cousin, Neji, standing in front of her, well dressed in a suit. Hinata, who was wearing a white shirt, some sleeping pants with a pink robe over it all, looked like a royal mess with _very_ messy hair compared to her cousin, who looked like a... royal?

"Hinata, I need to tell you something, it is very important" Her cousin said or rather demanded with a calm voice. Hinata rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"But *yawn* Neji *yawn* it is sooo *yawn* early *Yawn*" Hinata said while yawning.

"It cannot wait, Hinata!" Neji said back at her in a slightly angry tone. Hinata yawned and rubbed her eyes again.

"Well you will have to wait, because my bed is calling after me, can't you hear it?" Hinata asked while pointing at the bed behind her, Neji sighed and said:

"Hinata, _please_" Hinata, who now seemed wide awake blinked twice at him before a big grin appeared on her pale lips.

"I'm listening" Hinata said quickly with a big, bright smile on her face. Neji, who now was regretting using the word 'please', sighed and said in a very low voice:

"I… I… I have a d-d-d… d-date!" Neji's face was flaming red after saying the word 'date'.

Hinata's look of shock turned quickly into a look of pure joy and excitement. She wrapped her arms around her cousin's torso and squeaked out in joy. Neji, who could not move due to his cousin's strong grip around his torso, not to mention his arms, tried to speak out:

"Hi-na-ta, you are agh too tight, cannot agh breath" Neji sighed and gave up fighting, not to mention speaking and took a deep breath while waiting for his cousin's grip to loosen up.

After a moment of waiting, Hinata finally loosened her grip around her cousin. She looked up at him and a sly smile appeared on her lips.

"When you get home from work, we are going out shopping, whether you like it or not" She said with a sly smile on her face. Neji sighed out.

It was going to be one hell of a day…

-o-

After work was done for both Ino and Tenten, a very eager Ino dragged a not-so-eager Tenten towards a clothing store.

"Ino, let go. I am not wasting money on ONE stupid date! Not in a million years!" Tenten shouted out desperately. Buying a stupid, most likely expensive, dress for ONE lousy date, that's absurd! She's a waitress for God's sake! Not a... well... nevermind...

"Well don't worry, dear. It will be my money we're wasting, no need to worry" Ino said with a sweet voice while pushing Tenten into the changing room.

"But Ino, I have enough clothes already, I don't have room for more" Tenten said, desperately trying to find a way out of _this _Ino-madness!

"Blah, blah, blah, whatever you say, dear. Hey, this one is pretty. Try it!" Ino said happily while she gave Tenten a cobalt blue dress.

"Fine" A unhappy Tenten said from the changing room.

About 45 minutes later and still no dress! Doing that time Tenten had been through about every classy or stylish dress in the store, from high waisted-skirts to bubble dresses. And God, Tenten was exhausted. Ino, well... she wasn't. No, she was in heaven!

"Oh try this one _please_" Ino eagerly pleaded while waving another dress in front of her. Tenten sighed and took the dress. After she had changed into it, she walked out. Ino looked at her with stars in her eyes.

"It looks gorgeous on you" Ino said with a tearful look in her eyes.

The dress Tenten was wearing was a tight fitting tube top dress, it reached a little above Tenten knees and showed her curvy figure off. The dress itself had wine red color, which matched perfectly to Tenten's slightly tan skin and brown hair.

Ino nodded her head while saying:

"That's the one!" Tenten looked shockingly at her, mouth wide open.

"But, but, but… But it is TOO formal!" Tenten concluded to Ino, who smiled and said confidently:

"Please Tenten, do you have ANY idea of what a simple pair of black leggings can do to make this dress look less formal" Ino waved a pair of black legging in front of Tenten's face. Tenten sighed to herself and gave in. Ino did NOT know the meaning of 'no', so why try to fight her?

-o-

Shopping… Well... Apparently shopping means, in Hinata's head, buying things YOU DO NOT NEED!

Here Neji was, walking, behind his one-year younger cousin, who had _forcefully _dragged him along with her because she wanted to buy him some new _normal _clothes. After she herself, had used her money on unimportant things like a cup with the word 'I love ramen' on…

Neji sighed to himself… Stupid Cousin… with her stupid crush… on that stupid blond-haired idiot… who likes stupid ramen…

"LOOK NEJI!" Hinata shouted out loud while pointing at something eagerly. Neji, who had been shocked by Hinata loud shouting, looked at what she was pointed at and… he sighed once again…

"Hinata, I'm sorry, but WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO BUY SO MANY USELESS THINGS!" Neji finally snapped. His head red as a tomato and the bags he was holding landed on the ground. Every pointless item Hinata had bought fell out of the bags along with Neji's new _normal_ clothes, just great.

"Fancy seeing you here, Hyuuga" A low, cocky voice said. Neji and Hinata turned their heads towards the rather familiar voice.

Right in front of them stood…

To be continued…

-o-

**A/N:** Done! Muhahaha! So close and yet so far! Don't worry, in the next chapter will be about 'The date'!

I wonder who, Neji and Hinata ran into to?

Oh and Tenten's dress is inspired by what she wears on the image/cover thingy.

Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading; leave a **review** and tell me what you think ^^

Also, I will begin to answer my reviews through PM, I didn't know I could do that until someone, who I had reviewed, gave me a PM with a reply, I am learning ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Chapter 11, the chapter you all have been waiting for! Lots of Neji and Tenten time!

Thank you for all the reviews!

I apologize for any grammar/spellings errors there may/might be :)

**Main pairing(s):** Nejiten  
**Side pairing(s):** Naruhina, Sasusaku, InoShikaTema and possible a few more  
**Warning(s):** OOCness, swearwords

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

ENJOY!

-o-

**Date me  
Chapter 11: A date with destiny**

Today was the day. Today was her first date in a long time. Today was the day that may change a small part of her life. Today will hopefully be the day where she regains her trust in love.

Tenten's morning was like every other morning on a working day. First a hot shower to wake her up. Then she dressed up and began packing the things she may need for work. After that she eats breakfast with Ino, hopefully without Ino teasing her. After breakfast she takes her things, says bye to Ino and leaves.

She will walk to work since she sadly doesn't own a car. When she arrives at work, she starts her day by doing the daily preparations before the café opens: cover the tables and help the kitchen staff with things such as cleaning the vegetables. After that the café will open and the first costumers start arriving. She will serve them until her working hour is done in which she is allowed to leave.

Tenten opened the door and walked into the apartment. Her sweet boss, Sai, had let her go early, which meant that she had a lot more time to prepare herself for her date.

"Hello?" Tenten called out. After not getting an answer, Tenten guessed that Ino still was at work and sighed in relief. She had some peace to prepare herself mentally for her date, she needed to forget all about her past _experiences_ and look forward instead of dwelling in the past.

She took a seat on the couch. She closed her eyes tightly while taking a deep breath. Her body started to loosen up and her muscles began to relax. Her mind was calm and all she could hear was her own heartbeats and breathe, inhaling and exhaling the air that surrounded her. Such peach, such calmness, such-

"TENTEN, I'M EARLY HOME!" A loud voice yelled through the small apartment. Tenten almost choked on her own breath and her body went from relaxed to tense in a second. Tenten coughed a little while she tried to regain her breath, which she had lost due to her _friend's _loud, yelling voice.

"Tenten, why are you sitting down? We need to get you ready" Ino said as she walked into the living room. Tenten lifted an eyebrow at her and asked:

"Why?" Ino looked a little annoyed by the question and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hello, you got a date today! And all you can say is 'why'?" Ino hissed while she pulled her own hair. Tenten gave Ino a weird look.

"I still don't get it? Why do I have to hurry? The date is at 7! So relax, Ino" Tenten said while she laid her body down on the couch.

"Tenten, get up!" Ino demanded loudly. Tenten looked up at Ino and replied:

"Nope, I don't think I will"

"Now!" Ino tried again. Tenten looked up, thoughtfully.

"Hmmm…Let me think…. No" Tenten smiled smugly while rubbing her chin.

"Now, Tenten! Don't make me do it myself" Ino warned.

"I am not listening!" Tenten said while ignoring Ino's warning.

Ino looked at Tenten, then she looked at the couch and then back at Tenten. She took a close notice in the carpet Tenten was lying on. Tenten's eyes were closed, so she did not notice Ino walking towards the couch with slow steps. Ino took a hold on the end of the carpet and… pulled.

"Ahhh" Tenten screamed in surprise as she fell off the couch and down on the floor, face forward. Ino laughed at Tenten while standing victoriously with her hands on her hips.

"Now let's get you ready, sweetie" Ino said while she gave Tenten a mocking smile.

"Fine" Tenten sighed.

-o-

"Maybe a ponytail?" Hinata wondered while lifting Neji's hair up in a high, rather pointy, ponytail.

"Hinata, no" Neji said with calm, but annoyed voice.

"What about pigtails? Yeah, that will look cute on you" Hinata giggled as she tried to style Neji's hair into two sticky pigtails.

"Hinata, there is no way I'll walk outside with my hair looking like that" Neji hissed while he pulled his hair out of her hands.

"But, but your hair is so, so, so… _girly_" Hinata said childishly while she pouted her lips.

"It is not!" Neji claimed harshly.

"It is!" Hinata said confidently.

"Then your dad's hair girly too" Neji reasoned with a calm voice.

"No, it isn't" Hinata replied while she shook her head.

"And why, if I may ask, is it not?" Neji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because he's my dad, that's why" Hinata explained while smiling proudly at herself.

"That doesn't explain why he's long hair isn't girly, but mine is?" Neji asked while crossing his arms over his chest.

"He has been married and you have not even dated a girl before" Hinata reasoned with a smile on her lips.

"I see… What if he hadn't been married? Would it be girly then?" Neji asked curiously while rubbing his chin.

"When he would have dated girls, unlike a _certain _someone I know" Hinata concluded while she gave Neji a mocking look.

"Hinata, are you implying that you think I'm gay or something in that direction?" Neji asked suspiciously.

"Of course not, but I admit that there was a time where I thought you were" Hinata confessed truthfully.

"Gee thanks" Neji mumbled to himself.

"But I still think you have girly hair and it is sooo soft" Hinata took Neji's hair in her hands again and ran her fingers through it.

"Let go of my hair, women!" Neji hissed while he pulled his hair out of Hinata's hands, again.

"But, but it is sooo soft and I want to style it sooo much! Please, let me style it! Please!" Hinata pleaded while she pulled his hair to her face and rubbing her cheek against it.

"Hinata, I'm warning you! Let go if my hair now!" Neji warned while he again tried to pry his hair out of her greedy hands.

"Fine, Mr. Girly hair" Hinata mumbled while she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Stop calling my hair girly!" Neji was not amused by the name-calling.

"NEVER!"

-o-

"Hmmm what should we do with your hair?" Ino wondered while she held on to Tenten's hair. Tenten had been _forced_ to seat on a chair while Ino styled her hair and she looked very… _unhappy_.

"Why can't I just have my hair in a bun like I have at work?" Tenten asked Ino, who pulled her hair… hard.

"Because you always have it like that! Be a little more creative for once in your life" Ino replied as she began playing with Tenten's hair. Tenten sighed.

"Ponytail? No, too me! Pigtails? No, too childish! Braids? No, too country!" Ino pulled Tenten hair hard again, which caused Tenten to hiss in pain:

"Ow, Ino!"

"Oops, sorry" Ino apologized. Tenten's hair slipped out of Ino's hands and fell down Tenten's back with elegance. Ino took notice in how pretty it looked like that.

"Sooo pretty" Ino mumbled to herself. Tenten, who seemed somehow lost, lifted an eyebrow and asked:

"What is pretty?"

"Your hair, its prefect!" Ino said joyfully.

"It is? Thank you" Tenten smiled.

"I figured it out! You should wear your hair down! It is sooo beautiful like that!" Ino shouted in joy from behind Tenten. Tenten wasn't as happy as Ino was.

"It took you THAT long to figure THAT out?" No, Tenten was definitely not a happy camper.

"Relax, sweetie. Beauty takes time, now time for make-up!" Ino giggled while Tenten sighed.

"_Oh great, I'm so lucky, hurray" _Tenten thought to herself as she sighed.

-o-

Neji looked himself in the mirror. He turned to the side a couple of times and nodded his head slowly. Hinata looked at him closely.

Neji was dressed in a simple plain white button-up shirt and a pair of black jeans. The sleeves on the shirt had been pulled up to his elbows and one of the buttons on the shirt had been left undone. His hair laid casually down his back with a few stands over his shoulder, framing his face elegantly.

"So? Is this presentable? Or is it too much?" Neji asked his cousin, who blinked as she broke out of her trace. Hinata looked him up and down.

"Neji" Hinata started, "You are looking so… _normal_, no 'I'm-rich'-vibe, just _you! I'm so proud!_" Hinata then hugged her cousin, closely. Neji was a little shocked, but hugged her back.

They separated and Neji took a pair of black shoes on while Hinata watched from the sidelines.

"I better get going" Neji said to Hinata calmly. Hinata gave him a smile and said:

"You should, don't want your date to wait, right?" Neji gave Hinata a smile and nodded his head.

"Exactly, I see you later" Neji said as he walked outside. Hinata stood in the doorway, waving after him.

"Have a great date! See you later!" Hinata yelled after him. She felt a bit like a mother and giggled at the thought of it.

-o-

6:54 PM

Neji stood in front of the restaurant, Italian, waiting for his date to turn up. He was feeling both nervous and impatient. He looked down at his watch, 6:55 PM. He was getting more nervous by any passing minute. Every time he heard footsteps he would turn towards them only to be disappointed when he sees that the person he heard walking was someone else.

"Relax, Neji. You're the one, who's early. She will turn up soon, just be patient and keep calm" Neji mumbled to himself.

"Ehm I'm sorry, but are you that guy from… the dating site? Upper-class-Hottie? Or am I talking to the wrong guy?" A soft female voice asked from behind him. He turned around and found himself staring at a gorgeous, young, brown-haired woman. He pulled a little in his loose collar and replied:

"I am," He strengthen himself, "You must be Sassy-brunette, right?"

"I sure am" The brunette said while giving him a warm smile.

He took his time to study her. She was wearing a beautiful, wine red dress. It reached a little above her knees and the top-part of the dress was shaped a little like a heart. The dress fitting her body nicely. She was also wearing black leggings and a pair of black ballerinas, which toned the formality of dress down a little. Her brown hair was curly and almost reached her midback. The make-up she was wearing had a natural shine to it and showed her beautiful facial features out well. She was simply breathtaking, _perfect_.

"So" She started, "Shall we go inside?" Neji looked back up at her face and nodded his head.

"We shall, follow me, I have reserved us a table" He said with a calm voice, although he _secretly_ was extremely nervous. They walked up to the waiter.

"I have a reservation for two" Neji said to the waiter. The waiter took a look at him and nodded his head while telling them to follow him. The waiter knew exactly who _he _was.

The couple took a seat and Neji looked at his date. She was looking around the room, lips slightly parted. He couldn't help, but notice how her brown eyes started to sparkle, when the light hit them. She seemed so unreal to her from the way her hair moved along with her face to the adorable way her lips made soundless 'oh' sounds.

"Are you happy with the place I have chosen?" Neji asked her. She turned her head back at him and smiled.

"Happy? I'm a little shocked, actually" She confessed.

"Why are you shocked? I did mention it in the message" He said while he looked through the menu.

"I know, but I didn't think it was _that _fancy. I'm happily surprised" She explained as she began to look through the menu herself.

"I know restaurants that are even fancier than this one, but I'm pleased that you are pleased" Neji said like a true gentleman.

"Such a gentleman, you are" She giggled.

"So, if I may ask, what is your name?" Neji asked curiously.

"Tenten. What about your name or should I just call you Mr. Upper-class-Hottie?" She, Tenten, asked while giving him a soft smile.

"Neji" He answered shortly. The waiter came back.

"Sir, Miss, what would you like to order?" The waiter asked. Tenten rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"Hmmm I don't really know… hmmm I think I'll take a minestrone soup as my starter… Pasta carbonara as my main course and for desert I'll take a Tiramisu" Tenten said to the waiter, who wrote it down and turned towards Neji.

"And you, sir?" The waiter asked.

"I'll take a green salad with eggs, tomatoes olives and feta as my starter" Neji held a short pause, "As my main course, I think I'll take a normal risotto and for desert I'll take a… hmmm I take what she is taking, a tiramisu" He said calmly to the waiter.

"What would you like to drink?" The waiter asked after he had written the orders down. Neji rubbed his chin before he answered:

"We would like the wine of the house and a cane of water, both for sharing" Neji replied calmly. The waiter left and the two was alone once again. Neji took notice in Tenten's shocking look.

"What's with the shocking look?" Neji asked Tenten, who looked at him and replied:

"Are you sure about this? Isn't it a little expensive?" Tenten asked unsurely.

"Don't worry, it's nothing really" Neji said while he gave her a small smile.

"Nothing?" Tenten said with a look a shock on her face, Neji chuckled at her and replied:

"I have a lot of money, so you have no reason to worry" Tenten nodded her head slowly.

The waiter returned with a bottle of red wine and a cane of water along with four glasses; two for the wine and two for the water. He filled the wine glasses with wine and filled the two other glasses with fresh, cold water. Both the bottle and the cane were places on the table before he left again.

"Well" Neji lifted his wine glass up,"cheers?" Neji gave her a suggesting look and Tenten lifted her glass.

"Cheers" They took a sip of the wine.

"Not bad, definitely not bad" Neji mumbled. Tenten nodded in agree.

"Not a big wine-fan, but this one is quiet good actually" Tenten admitted while she gave Neji a smile. Neji got this warm feeling every time she smiled, he did not know why, but he did not mind it at all, it was a very nice feeling.

"Sooo Neji, what do you do for living?" Tenten asked casually.

"I'm a CEO for my own company" Neji calmly answered. Tenten looked at him shockingly.

"A CEO? A CEO asked ME, a mere waitress, out?" She almost shouted out in shock, he had really shocked her.

"Does that surprise you that much?" Neji asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"It does, actually… I mean… I'm just Tenten the waitress and you are… you are Neji the CEO… I feel sort of unworthy of your presence" Tenten mumbled the last part while her cheeks turned red. Neji lifted Tenten head up by the chin and their eyes met.

"Social status means nothing to me if that is what you fear? I asked you out because you looked and sounded different… you are so beautiful and kind… _I'm _the one, who feels unworthy of your presence!" Neji's voice sounded so passionate in Tenten ears, she was speechless. Her face slowly turned a pink color and she moved her face out of Neji's hands.

Neji watched her closely. Her hands were on her knees and she was looking down at them, her face was pink and her cheeks had a faint rosy color. Neji couldn't help, but find her cute. He stood up from his seat. Tenten lifted her head up and watched as he walked over to her. He held his hand out for her to take. She looked at his hand, then his face, then his hand and back at his face with a lost look on her face.

"Take it" Neji said shortly.

"Why?" She asked still completely lost of what was going on.

"Let's take a walk" Neji suggested.

"But, but the food?" She mumbled out.

"It can wait, let's get some air" He replied.

"But, but shouldn't we at least pay?" Tenten asked unsurely.

"Don't worry, they won't mind, we will return later" Neji said while he looked into Tenten's brown eyes, intensely. Tenten found herself lost in his creamy, lavender eyes. Slowly she nodded her head and took his hand.

-o-

The pair walked into the park, which was located close to the restaurant. No one was there and the light from the lamp posts shined beautifully in the night.

"It looks so beautiful" Tenten mumbled loud enough for Neji to hear. He looked at her and saw how the lights just seemed to make her look even more beautiful. He felt like hitting himself, he had this odd feeling of déjà vu, but he did not know why? What was so special about her? Who was she to him? Could she be the same waitress he met on his date with Kin? She looked very much like her… No, he is only imagining things. They only look the same because they both have brown hair and brown hair is rather common.

"Neji?" Tenten said softly. He looked her in the eyes and asked:

"Yes?" Tenten took his hand in hers.

"Come on let's go, I know what we can do" Tenten said while she dragged him along her. When they finally stopped he looked at what stood in front of them.

"Swings?" He gave her a weird look. She gave him a smile and dragged him closer towards them.

"Yeah, let's take a swing in them" She suggested as she took one of the two swings and gestured him to take the other, which he, after some time of thinking, did.

"Wee" Tenten giggled as she swung herself back and forth. Neji didn't really know how to swing, so he mimicked what Tenten was doing and at the end he swung as well.

"Come on, Neji! Take my hand" Tenten said while she held her hand out for him to grip. He slowly held his hand out until he reached hers. With their hands linked together the two continued to swing on the swings. Tenten was giggling joyfully while Neji was smiling at Tenten. He just admired her and her beauty, her laugh and everything he so far knew about her. She just seemed so _perfect_, but _she _did not see herself as perfect, which just made Neji find her even more perfect.

"Neji?" Neji blinked and took notice that they both had stopped swinging and Tenten was looking at him with her big, brown eyes.

"Yes?" He replied softly. Tenten stood up from her swing and walked over to him. Her face moved closer to his and he could feel her breath on his face. He closed his eyes and felt something soft hit his cheek.

*Chu*

Neji opened his eyes and Tenten moved her head back, he touched his cheek while blushing.

"Sorry, but if you want lip-kissing, you will have to earn it, mister" Tenten winked at him teasefully. Neji felt somehow embarrassed and the blush on his face turned a brighter shade of pink.

"Awww, don't be shy" Tenten said to Neji, who was trying to hide his pinkish face.

"I'm not shy, I was just… _surprised_" Neji explained with a pink face. Tenten giggled and said:

"Hehe Neji, you're so adorable"

"Not adorable" Neji mumbled.

"If you say so" Tenten said sarcastic. There was a short pause between them.

"Sooo Tenten, do you wanna go back and eat?" Neji asked a few moments later.

"Sure" Tenten gave him a smile and the pair walked back to the restaurant, hands linked together.

-o-

About 2 hours later the couple walked out of the restaurant.

"Mmmm it was sooo delicious" Tenten said while rubbing her belly.

"It sure was, but the company was much more enjoyable" Neji said while he gave Tenten a cocky smirk.

"What a charmer, you are" She giggled. Neji looked at her as she giggled. He thought of what had happened through this evening and remembered something that had happened the day before:

*Flashback*

_"LOOK NEJI!" Hinata shouted out loud while pointing at something eagerly. He had been shocked by Hinata loud shouting, looked at what she was pointed at and… he sighed once again…_

_"Hinata, I'm sorry, but WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO BUY SO MANY USELESS THINGS!" He finally snapped. His head red as a tomato and the bags he was holding landed on the ground. Every pointless item Hinata had bought fell out of the bags along with his new __normal__ clothes, just great._

_"Fancy seeing you here, Hyuuga" A low, cocky voice said. He and Hinata turned their heads towards the rather familiar voice._

_Right in front of them stood… The one and only, Sasuke Uchiha… Just great…_

"_What do you want, Uchiha?" He questioned harshly. Sasuke merely shrugged before saying:_

"_Nothing, I'm just surprised to see you, that's all" His voice was calm and cocky as always. _

"_Well then... me and my cousin has things to do, so bye" Neji turned on his heels and was ready to leave then…_

"_Hyuuga, I'm holding a business party next Saturday" Sasuke said from behind him. It caught his attention and he turned toward the raven-haired male._

"_Is that's so" He mumbled curiously. _

"_You, your cousin and Nara are all invited. Gaara no Sabaku will be there too, just so you know it" Sasuke smirked cockily, he knew how important Gaara was to Hyuuga Inc. _

"_Well them we will be there" He calmly answered. He turned to leave, but…_

"_Hold up, Neji. There is one little twist" Sasuke said while smirking arrogantly at him. _

"_And that is?" Neji asked with a slightly annoyed tone. He was starting to get impatient, what did Uchiha what anyway?_

"_You must have a date with you and you cannot use your cousin" Sasuke replied cockily. Neji glared at Sasuke and replied: _

"_Fine, I see you then. Come on, Hinata, let's go" He took his cousin's hand as turned on his heels and began walking away. From the distance he heard Sasuke yell:_

"_I'll send you an e-mail, Hyuuga!" _

*End of flashback*

He felt almost like hugging Uchiha, _almost_. He could ask Tenten to go with him, it was brilliant!

"Well I think I better get going, thank you for a great date, Neji" Tenten said to him sweetly. She gave him a smile and turned on her heel, but was stopped by Neji, who grabbed her by the hand.

"Wait!" Neji said quickly. Tenten stopped and turned towards Neji.

"Yes?" She asked confusedly.

"I want to ask you… if… if… if you'll like to go to a business party with me next Saturday?" Neji said, cursing at himself for stuttering. Tenten blinked at him before she opened her mouth and said:

"I'd love to" Neji sighed in relief. They said bye to each other and left. Neither of them knew, that they were both thinking the same thing:

"_Why do I feel like we have met before?"_

To be continued…

-o-

**A/N: **Done! Longest chapter so far, I'm so proud of myself! I hope it was worth waiting for!

So Neji and Hinata met Sasuke, and Sasuke invited them to a business party where they have to have a date and Neji asked Tenten!

The swinging idea is based a little upon the TV-series: Bones. Where the characters, Angela and Hodgins, on their first date ended with them swinging on some swings in the park, it was so romantic and sweet. The only different is that they shared a real kiss while Neji only gets a kiss on the cheek, maybe next time he'll get a real kiss (and his first ever) ^^

Also I'm beginning to focus more on my tests, so I probably won't be a very fast updater, but I'll try my best to get the next chapters up as fast as I can.

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, leave a **review **and tell me what you think ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Chapter 12! Took a little longer, but I hope you'll enjoy it!

A mix of the characters. This chapter takes place the day after the date!

I apologize for any grammar/spellings errors there may/might be :)

**Main pairing(s):** Nejiten  
**Side pairing(s):** Naruhina, Sasusaku, InoShikaTema and possible a few more  
**Warning(s):** OOCness, swearwords

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

ENJOY!

-o-

**Date me  
Chapter 12: Of dreams and breakfast**

"_Can I borrow a pencil" A soft, female voice asked._

"_Hn, sure" He answered without even looking at her. _

"_Thanks" She replied. He slowly lifted his face to meet hers and found himself looking into a pair of beautiful-_

"Neji! Wakey, wakey!" A loud voice shouted. Neji's eyes opened wide up in shock of the very loud awaking.

"I'm up!" Neji said automatic as he lifted his body up, breathing hard with his eyes wide open. He turned his head to the side and saw his cousin, Hinata, standing with a half smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry to wake you up, but you know dad wants us all to eat breakfast together in the weekends, so up you go" Hinata said before she left the room. Neji took a look around his room before he rubbed his forehead.

"What a weird dream…" He mumbled to himself. He wondered who the girl in his dream was. He never really got to see her face… what could the dream mean?

Neji got out of his bed and walked over to the closet. He pulled some clothes out of the closet and began changing into it.

-o-

Tenten's morning was a weird morning. When she woke up she found herself looking into a pair of blue eyes, staring down on her.

"Ino?" Tenten mumbled sleepy. She rubbed her eyes and blinked. Above her stood her dear friend, Ino, with a smile on her face.

"Tenten! Get up and give me all the juicy details of your date!" Ino demanded loudly. Tenten lifted her sleepy body and rubbed her eyes.

"Can't *yawn* it *yawn* wait for *yawn* later?" Tenten asked while she yawned. Ino placed her hands on her hips and replied:

"No, it can't! Now go change and meet me in the kitchen! I even made breakfast, so you better tell me everything!" Ino gave Tenten a proud look before she left. Tenten rubbed her eyes once again.

"Ino made breakfast? I must be dreaming" Tenten mumbled to herself. She dragged herself over to her closet and took out some random clothes. Before leaving her room Tenten brushed her hair, which was rather messy. After she had done that, she went towards the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen and her jaw literally hit the floor.

"Ino, how in the world do you plan for us to eat all of THIS!" Tenten shouted while stared in disbelieve at the table in front of her.

Right before her very own eyes was the dinner table covered with food: Eggs, bread, bacon, yogurt, more bread, milk, tee, butter, jam and strawberries?

"Ino, what's with the strawberries?" Tenten asked confusedly while she pointed at the bowl of strawberries in the middle of the table.

"Nothing, I just like strawberries" Ino said while she flashed a bright smile. Tenten lifted an eyebrow and replied unsurely:

"Okay?" She then took a seat and looked the table over. Finally after some time, Tenten took a glass of milk and a piece of bread, which she covered in butter and raspberry jam.

"Hey Tenten, do you want scramble eggs? We have sooo many eggs and it would be a shame just to throw them all out" Ino said while pointing at the six eggs before them. Tenten looked at the eggs and replied:

"Sure, why not?" Ino took all six eggs and went over to the cooker. Tenten took another look over the table. They definitely needed some help eating all of that food.

-o-

**A little while after… **

"Awww Tenten dear, it is sooo nice of you to ask me, your own boss, for what's it called… oh yeah, brunch! Sooo sweet of you, dear" Sai said overwhelmingly.

"You're welcome, Sai! I'll promise to invite you over every time _Ino _makes too much breakfast" Tenten said while glaring at Ino, who smiled back at her.

"I was only trying to soften her up a little! Just so she would tell me what happened on her date yesterday" Ino replied while fluttering her eyelashes innocently.

"Did you say date? Oh, Tenten dear! Why wasn't I told?" Sai wondered.

"Ino! Nothing happened! We ate dinner, took a walk in the park and I gave him a peek on the cheek! End of story!" Tenten said loudly. Both Ino and Sai looked at her shockingly.

"You kissed him?" Ino asked with a sly, yet curious tone.

"No! I merely gave him a peek on the cheek, no big deal" Tenten corrected.

"A peck, a kiss, it doesn't matter! It was your lips touching his face!" Ino reasoned.

"My, my Tenten, do tell, who is this _monsieur, ma chérie_?" Sai asked curiously. Tenten flushed.

"Just some guy, who I meet on the internet" Tenten answered with pink cheeks.

"Hmmm he doesn't sound like _just some guy_ to me, is he handsome?" Sai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Handsome? Well… I-I don't know, maybe… perhaps…a little, I guess" Tenten replied shyly while the blush on her cheek turned a darker shade of red.

"You are stuttering so he must be _handsome_!" Sai pointed out.

"Come on, Tenten! Can't you at least describe him for us?" Ino asked curiously. Tenten stared down at herself. She took a deep breath and the color on her cheeks started to fade away a little.

"Well… he is tall… coffee brown hair…. pale skin… pale, lavender eyes and… and… long hair" Tenten described. Ino gave her a funny look.

"That's kinda funny…That description fits my boss pretty well" Ino wondered while she rubbed her chin suspiciously. Tenten gave her weird look and asked:

"Ehm what exactly is the name of your boss?"

"Ehmm Hyuuga… Ne… Ne… Ehhh… Neji Hyuuga!" Ino answered after some time of thinking.

"Ino, I think maybe…he is the same person" Tenten concluded, although she wasn't completely sure.

"He is? Wait! Are you telling me that you went on a date with my boss?" Ino asked shockingly.

"I'm only saying that they _might_ be the same person, I can't really be sure before I see this boss of yours" Tenten explained. Ino started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing? What is so funny?" Tenten asked a bit annoyed by Ino's childish reaction. Ino stopped laughing and replied:

"I don't know, it's just-"

"What a coincidence!" Sai butted in.

"Exactly!" Ino agreed. Tenten looked at them weirdly and said:

"Before you two get any funny ideas, I think I'm going to call Neji and ask him if he has an employee named Ino Yamanaka, just to be sure" Tenten left the room before either of the two could say anything.

-o-

Neji sat at the dinner table with his uncle and his two cousins. No one was talking and everything was quiet, too quiet for Neji's taste! He was waiting for-

"Neji" Neji looked up at his uncle,"Hinata told me that you were on a date yesterday, how did it go?" His uncle, Hiashi, asked calmly. Neji looked up from his plate.

"It was… ehm… it went… okay, I guess" He replied calmly, no emotions were shown on his face as he spoke.

"Okay? You have just been on the best date ever and all you have to say is okay? Last night you had all those big words to say, but today all you can say is okay!" Hinata hissed at Neji. She was clearly not pleased that her own cousin, the same cousin, who had smiled brightly at her the day before while telling her that his date had been the most amazing experience in his life, could only say the word 'okay' to her father.

"Hinata" Neji looked shockingly at her.

"What? I'm just being honest! Why do you always try to look so tough and perfect around my dad anyway? Why can't you just for once in your life act more like a human? How do you want the girl, you just went out with, to like you, if you can't express your own emotions in front of other people?" Hinata asked seriously. Neji sighed and replied:

"Hiashi, could you and Hanabi leave us alone? I'd like to talk to Hinata in private" His uncle looked at him for a while before nodding his head.

"Hanabi, come" Hiashi said calmly while he stood up from his seat.

"But dad! It just got all juicy and exciting!" Hanabi pleaded.

"Hanabi, now" Hiashi commanded harshly.

"Fine" Hanabi mumbled. She stood up and followed her father out of the dining room. Hinata and Neji were now left on their own.

"Now, Hinata… talk" Neji said calmly.

"Talk? I'm not the one, who has to explain myself! You are!" Hinata pointed out.

"What do you want me to explain to you?" Neji asked harshly. He was not in the mood for it! He was tired and wanted some alone time.

"Well I have been noticing how you always have to act all perfect whenever my dad's around and I want to know why you can't act like yourself?" Hinata asked seriously. Neji looked at his cousin. He was both shocked and amazed by the determination that shined in her eyes.

"Hinata…" Neji sighed, "I'm not your father's son and I will never be it, but I still want to make him proud of me because… if he's proud of me, then perhaps… so is my own father… and if I have to be perfect then… I'll do it! " Neji confessed calmly. Hinata looked at Neji with sad eyes.

"Neji I-"

"Please, let me finish" Neji said coldly. Hinata nodded her head.

"Sorry, please continue" Hinata apologized and Neji continued:

"But, in reality… I know I'm not perfect and I could never be perfect! I have lived most of my life trying to be this _perfect_ human being, who fears nothing and no one! I have pushed everything, I thought would slow me down, aside and still after so many years all I can do is pretend I'm perfect, but I'm not! That girl, Tenten, I was on a date with, she is perfect! She is nothing like me! After I met her, I realized that I have spent most of my life believing that being emotionless meant that I was perfect, but I was wrong! I'm not perfect! I'm the exact opposite of being perfect! I… I… I just needed some time alone… to figure _this_ out… to figure_ myself_ out!" Neji took a deep breath.

"Neji… wow I don't know what to say… I'm… I'm proud of you" Hinata said speechlessly while she gave her cousin a soft smile.

"I'm sorry I'm such as tight ass, I'm just… not used to dealing with emotions" Neji explained softly.

"I know, but I have to admit… that girl really got you _good_" Hinata admitted teasefully.

"Hinata, grow up" Neji said sternly.

"But it's true! Admit it! She got you wrapped around her finger and she doesn't even know it!" Hinata giggled, when she saw her cousin's face turn a rosy, red color.

"Awww, are you blushing?" She asked innocently.

"I'm not!"

"You sooo are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Hinata, I'm warning you!"

"I am not listening! Lalalala!"

"Hinata!" Neji chased after his cousin around the dinner table. While running Neji thought about the weird dream, he had dreamt… What had it tried to tell him?

-o-

Shikamaru stared blankly at the dirty blond in front in him. Why he was doing _this_ anyway?

"Sooo tell me Shika-poo, why are you always so uptight around me? Nervous? Scared? Shy?" The dirty blond gave him a flirty look and laid her hand on top of his seductively. He moved his hand away from her quickly.

"Temari, I'm not here to fool around, I'm here-"

"Working, being Mr. Big shot, I know I know… But still… work can wait" Temari said seductively. She took a tight hold on his tie and pulled him closer to her.

"Temari, let go" Shikamaru warned.

"No, Shika-poo, don't you know that blonds always have more fun?" Temari fluttered her eyelashes. She learned closer in…

"Mr. Nara, there is a Mr. Uchiha asking to see you" A female voice, from outside the room, said. Shikamaru pushed Temari off him, strengthen his tie and opened the door.

"Thank you for informing me, Miss Kurama, could you please show Miss Sabaku the way out?" Shikamaru asked calmly. The female co-worker nodded.

"Of course, sir, follow me, Miss Sabaku" The co-worker said politely. Temari walked passed Shikamaru while moving her hips from side to side flirtatiously. She managed to whisper in his ear:

"Shikamaru dear, playing hard-to-get doesn't suit you and when I want something, I get it. Have a nice day, Shika-poo" After that she walked out of the room. Shikamaru sighed in relief.

"Stupid Neji and his stupid ideas" He cursed under his breath.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Come in" Shikamaru said calmly. The door opened and Sasuke Uchiha walked in.

"Ahhh, Nara, good to see you" Sasuke said cockily.

"What do you want, Uchiha, I don't have time to play games" Shikamaru replied sternly. Sasuke smirked and said:

"Too bad, I like playing games"

"Just tell me what you want" Shikamaru said coldly.

"I don't know if Hyuuga already have told you, but I'm holding a business party next Saturday and you are invited to it as well" Sasuke replied with a calm, yet arrogant voice.

"I see" Shikamaru mumbled.

"But as I told Hyuuga you must have a date with you" Sasuke gave Shikamaru a cocky smirk.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked calmly.

"Just for fun, although a little bird told me that Hyuuga was looking after love and I'm curious about his taste in women, so why not force him to show Miss Hyuuga-to-be out for my own entertainment" Sasuke replied smugly.

"I wonder who that bird is?" Shikamaru rubbed his chin, ignoring Sasuke's comment about Neji's taste in women.

"Don't pretend you don't know who, Nara" Sasuke raised a smug eyebrow at him. Shikamaru smirked.

"You got me, now are we done here?" Shikamaru asked calmly.

"Not yet, I want you to give Hyuuga this" Sasuke handed him an envelope.

"What's this?" Shikamaru asked while looking suspiciously at the envelope.

"It's the invitation, genius! Here is yours! I guess I'll see you and Hyuuga Saturday! See ya" With that Sasuke left the room. Shikamaru looked at the envelopes and sighed.

-o-

Neji was busy working on his laptop. Suddenly his phone started to vibrate. He stopped typing and took the phone to his ear:

"Hello?"

To be continued…

-o-

**A/N: **Done! Hope you like it!

Neji had a weird dream… Its meaning will be revealed later, but bit by bit! ;)

Ino wanted to celebrate Tenten and made _way _too much breakfast! So they invited Tenten's boss, Sai, over and found out that Tenten's date might also be Ino's boss. Yep, Sai is gay!

Hinata and Neji had their first _serious _discussion; Hinata did not like that Neji acting like a Mister perfect around her dad and Neji told her that he wasn't perfect! – It later on went from serious to less serious

Temari is flirting with Shikamaru and Shikamaru is… well being Shikamaru and Sasuke was being cocky as always! Shika-poo lol xD

'Monsieur' means 'mister' in French

'Ma chérie' means 'my sweetheart' in French

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, leave a **review **and tell me what you think! ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait! I wanted to update sooner, but my internet wasn't worked properly… well here it is, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

I have one test left; Verbal math -.-' Good news is that I got top marks in my writing test and in one of my other verbal examinations; the difficult one :D

I apologize for any grammar/spellings errors there may/might be :)

**Main pairing(s):** Nejiten  
**Side pairing(s):** Naruhina, Sasusaku, InoShikaTema and possible a few more  
**Warning(s):** OOCness, swearwords

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

ENJOY!

-o-

**Date me  
Chapter 13: My boss is your date?**

Neji took the phone to his ear and said:

"Hello?"

"_Neji, meet me at my office" _The male voice in the phone demanded.

"Shikamaru, what's this about?" Neji asked unsurely.

"_I need to give you something, it's from Uchiha" _Shikamaru replied.

"Why can't you just come to me?" Neji asked.

"_Because I have work to do! You're the one with the day off, so get yourself over here!" _Shikamaru hissed in the phone. Neji sighed and said:

"Fine, I'll be there" He then hung up and walked out of his room.

-o-

"_The number you have dialed is currently busy" _An automatic female voice said in Tenten's ear and her face fell. She hung up and said:

"Apparently Neji is busy talking to someone else, we'll have to wait"

"Oh no, we don't" Ino disagreed.

"Yes, we do! He can only talk to one at a time!" Tenten replied.

"Well if we can't phone him, we can also visit him" Ino explained confidently.

"Ino, I don't know where he lives!" Tenten told Ino.

"But the whole point in calling him was to find out if he was my boss too, so why don't we just visit my working place? After all, my boss is a bit of a workaholic, so he may work in the weekends as well" Ino concluded. Tenten stared at her friend.

"Ino that is actually a pretty good idea" Tenten finally said.

"Of course it is! All of my ideas are great" Ino said confidently. Tenten sweat dropped.

"If you say so" Tenten mumbled to herself.

"Well Tenten dear, I'll wish you and Ino luck with Mr. Handsome" Sai butted in. He winked at Tenten when he said 'Mr. Handsome', which caused Tenten to flush a little.

"Glad you could join us this morning, see ya" Ino replied happily.

"Chao ladies, go get that tiger!" Sai said brightly. He blew them a kiss before he walked out of the door. When the front door closed, Ino turned towards Tenten and commanded:

"Now, go change!" With that Ino walked into her own room, leaving a dumbfounded Tenten standing looking at nothing in particularly.

-o-

Hinata stood in front of The Hyuuga Inc. building. She was dressed in a pair of gray jeans and wore a white shirt with a black open jacket over it. She looked from side to side while tapping her black wedges against the ground in an impatient manner. She sighed to herself, where could he be?

She took another look around, but did not see anyone familiar to her and hung her head down while letting out a big sigh.

"Hey Hinata, what's wrong?" A very familiar voice asked. Hinata looked up and flushed a little.

"Na-Naruto?" She stuttered shockingly while mentally cursing herself for stuttering, _again_.

"The one and only" Naruto said with goofy smile. Hinata smiled at little, but did not say anything.

"Sooo why did you want me to meet with you here anyway?" Naruto asked curiously. Hinata gulped a little and replied:

"Well I…I was wondering if you-"

"Oh Hinata! I almost forgot to tell you, I got a job! I'm now…c-ca… ehm… what's it's called… ehm… oh yeah, a cashier at a supermarket!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Congratulation, Naruto" Hinata said softly.

"I can't wait! Money here I come, baby!" Naruto smiled smugly at himself with dollar signs in his eyes. Hinata looked hopelessly at Naruto while she pictured Naruto as a cashier:

*Hinata's vision*

"_Give me my food!" A man said while he tried to get his food out of Naruto's hands._

"_Not until you pay me back for taking my ramen!" Naruto hissed at the man, who was trying to get his food back._

"_It was on sale, you single-minded idiot!" The man hissed back._

"_It was NO! I was trying to save it! Now give it to me, you bastard!" Naruto shouted while he pulled harder._

"_When maybe you should try saving it by buying it yourself!" The man replied angrily._

"_No because if it exceeded the expiration date, I'll get it for free because I work here! So put in back, old man!" Naruto pulled even harder, but the man was not letting go._

*End of Hinata's vision*

Hinata sighed to herself.

"Hey Hinata, what did you want to tell me anyway?" Naruto asked out of nowhere. Hinata flushed again while she avoided eye contract. She opened her mouth and said:

"Well I was… wondering… if…-" Hinata was cut off when her cousin, Neji, appeared.

"Hinata, what are you- Oh… Naruto, I see" Neji mumbled the last part in a low tone, when he saw Naruto.

"Hey Neji, how's work?" Naruto asked while smiling brightly.

"Busy" Neji replied shortly. He was about to walk into the building when he paused and turned to face Naruto.

"Oh and Naruto, could you do me a favor by being Hinata's date for Uchiha's business party this Saturday?" Neji asked calmly.

"WHAT! Sasuke is holding a party and I wasn't invited? That bastard! Just he, wait till I get my hands on him!" Naruto cursed. Both Neji and Hinata sighed.

"Naruto, it's a business party meaning a party for people, who owns a company and as far as I know you don't" Neji said coolly.

"Oh yeah, my bad" Naruto said with an awkward smile.

"So will you?" Neji asked calmly.

"Will what?" Naruto asked confusedly. Neji slapped his own forehead and asked, _again_:

"Will you be Hinata's date for the business party?" Naruto blinked at few times before coming to his senses.

"Oh yeah, sure, I'll be Hinata's date! Right, Hinata?" Naruto looked at Hinata with a big grin on his face. Hinata flushed and said:

"Sure" Neji looked at them both before nodded his head.

"Great, Hinata please make sure that Naruto is dressed respectably and NOT like a fool" Neji then walked inside the building. Naruto turned to Hinata and asked:

"Hinata?"

"Yes?" Hinata replied softly.

"What does he mean by 'dressed respectably'?"

Oh dear mother of earth, here we go…

-o-

Neji walked inside the building with his head held high. One of the male employees saw him and went over to him.

"Mr. Hyuuga, what brings you here? W-we thought you had a day off" The male employee asked nervously.

"Mr. Nara told me to meet him at his office" Neji replied sternly.

"Oh of course, sir… ehm… have a good day, sir" The male employee said. Neji nodded his head and went towards the elevator. He chose a floor and waited. The elevator doors opened and he walked out of them.

"Shikamaru" Neji said calmly as he walked into Shikamaru's office. Shikamaru, who was learning against his desk, looked up at him.

"Neji, what took you so long?" Shikamaru asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Naruto and Hinata" Neji answered shortly. Shikamaru chuckled.

"So what was it you were supposed to give me from Uchiha?" Neji asked calmly. Shikamaru walked over to him and handed him an envelope.

"This" Shikamaru replied. Neji took the envelope and looked at it closely.

"That was it?" Neji asked while he gave the envelope a pitiful look.

"Yep, nice of you to come visit, have a nice day" Shikamaru said sarcastic.

"Shikamaru" Neji mumbled in a low, not so pleased tone.

"Relax, Neji" Shikamaru said calmly. Neji raised an eyebrow and gave Shikamaru a weird look.

"At least you didn't have to deal with Temari and her flirting, it is a bit annoying especially when I'm trying to work" Shikamaru said while he loosened the knot on his tie a little.

"Miss Sabaku was here?" Neji asked curiously.

"Yep, she was and I'm actually thankful for Uchiha's interruption, damn that woman is gonna be the dead of me" Shikamaru sighed out.

"What's so dangerous about her? She seems… quite nice" Neji replied with a calm voice.

"Nice? To you maybe! To me, she's all over me! Sorry, but she treats me like her little pet! Calling me names like 'Shika-poo'-"

"Shika-poo?" Neji chuckled.

"Don't you dare laugh at me, Hyuuga! This is not fun, this is torture! That woman is-"

"Hi Mr. Hyuuga!" A female voice butted in. Neji and Shikamaru turned towards it, only to see Neji's secretary, Ino, and her…rather familiar looking _friend_?

"Tenten?"

"Neji?"

The two stared at each other in disbelieve and shock.

"Sooo they _are _the same person" Ino mumbled to herself. Neji and Tenten were still staring at each other, neither of them as much as blinked.

"Ahem" Shikamaru coughed. Everyone in the room turned their faces towards him.

"Hi" He said shortly. Both Neji and Tenten returned to their senses.

"How do you and my secretary know each other?" Neji was the first to ask.

"Ehm well… we kinda… live together… roommates, you know" Tenten smiled awkwardly.

"Okay, you and my secretary, Ino, lives together and-"

"And my boss and my best friend are dating!" Ino butted in.

"NOT DATING" Neji and Tenten shouted together, which caused them both to blush hard afterwards.

"Sure, keep on telling yourself that" Ino said sarcastically.

"Could you all _please_ act like adults?" Shikamaru asked from the sideline.

"Hey! I'm not the one in denial, they are! So tell them, not me!" Ino hissed at Shikamaru.

"Geez, take it easy, troublesome woman" Shikamaru said while he rubbed his ears.

"Hmph, wimp" Ino mumbled offended. Shikamaru sighed again.

"You two act like an old married couple, you know?" Tenten said with a lifted eyebrow. Neji nodded his head in agreement.

"No, we don't!" Ino disagreed with slightly pink cheeks.

"If you say so" Tenten replied, although she didn't believe Ino at all. Neji looked at Shikamaru, then at Ino, then back at Shikamaru and then back at Ino again while he thought to himself.

"Shikamaru?" Neji finally said.

"Yes" Shikamaru replied with a calm voice.

"Could you and Ino go with each other to Uchiha's business party?" Neji asked calmly.

"What party?" Ino asked confusedly.

"Sasuke Uchiha, CEO for Uchiha Inc., is holding a business party next Saturday and all who attends have to go with date" Neji explained.

"And who are you going with? If I may ask" Ino asked suspiciously.

"Ehm… ehehe… me" Tenten said with a raised hand and awkward smile on her face.

"And you didn't tell me! You little devil!" Ino said while shaking Tenten.

"Ino, let go of my date before something bad happens to her" Neji commanded calmly.

"Oh sorry, Mr. Boss" Ino apologized. She stopped shaking Tenten, who sighed in relief.

"Okay, Neji, you want me and Ino to go together, am I right?" Shikamaru asked calmly.

"That is exactly what I just said" Neji replied.

"Well then, Ino? What do you think?" Shikamaru turned to Ino, who looked at him with big, blue eyes. It was what she had been waiting for! Some alone time with Shikamaru, she could die happy!

"Sure, I'll be you date" Ino answered calmly while she smiled a little.

"Great, now when that's settled, I better return home" Neji clapped his hands together. He then turned and made his way towards the door.

"Us too, Ino" Tenten reminded the still lovestrucked blond. Neji, who now was half way through the door, stopped and said:

"Oh yeah remember! The business party is next Saturday. We'll pick you two up six pm and remember it's a business party so dress up nicely!"

Ino and Tenten nodded their heads and Neji left the room.

"Well sorry girls, but you two will have to leave as well, work doesn't do itself" Shikamaru said while he walked over behind his desk.

"Oh of course! Sorry, have a nice day and see you Monday" Ino said before she and Tenten went out of the office. Shikamaru chuckled to himself.

"Hehe, women"

To be continued…

-o-

**A/N: **Done! I hope you enjoyed it!

We got a little Naruhina moment, a Shikaino moment and a little Nejiten moment too!

Naruto as a cashier? That can only go wrong xD

Neji made Hinata's life easier by asking Naruto to be her date, so she wouldn't have to ask him herself!

Ino and Tenten, as well as Neji and Shikamaru, found out that Tenten's date is Ino's boss; meaning that Neji's secretary is Tenten's best friend/roommate!

Leave a **review **and tell me what you think ^^


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Chapter 14!

I apologize for any grammar/spellings errors there may/might be :)

**Main pairing(s):** Nejiten  
**Side pairing(s):** Naruhina, Sasusaku, InoShikaTema and possible a few more  
**Warning(s):** OOCness, swearwords

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

ENJOY!

-o-

**Date me  
Chapter 14: Mondays and love**

Ino opened the front door and walked into the living room where she found Tenten sitting with a book in her hand.

"Tenten, what are you reading? It is a romance novel?" Ino asked with curiosity shining in her blue eyes.

"Nope, a thriller" Tenten said, her eyes did not leave the book.

"You know I hate Mondays, when I walked over to my desk this morning there was this big pile of paperwork! It was insane!" Ino said as she collapsed on the couch. Tenten did not respond at all.

"Are you even listening to me?" Ino asked annoyed.

"…" Still no reply from Tenten was heard. Ino crossed her arms over her chest and pouted her lips in annoyance.

"Fine, I'll just ignore you too then" Ino said in a low tone.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Tenten asked as she _finally _looked up from her book.

"Yes, but you did not find it interesting enough to listen" Ino hissed to Tenten.

"Sorry, it's just this book is sooo amazing, there is still girl-"

"I don't care!" Ino shouted at Tenten.

"Who stole your stilettos and blamed it on me? If you want to be moody be as moody as you want to, it's not my problem to solve" Tenten said as she turned her back towards Ino and returned to her book.

"I'm not moody!" Ino said in an almost whiney tone.

"Ino, you are and will forever be a diva" Tenten said calmly.

"I'm not a diva!" Ino disagreed.

"Trust me, Ino, you're the queen of all divas" Tenten said while she gave Ino a playful smile.

"If I'm queen of all divas, then you're the queen of… ehm… queen of… hmmm" Ino rubbed her chin thoughtfully. Tenten raised an eyebrow at Ino, who was trying to think of something.

"Aha! You are the queen of ignore-Ino-when-she-had-a-tough-day" Ino said proudly. Tenten gave Ino a weird look and replied:

"Okay… why are you having a tough day then, Ino?"

"Because your _date_ had a stupid meeting and gave ME all of his damn paperwork! That stupid, stupid bastard!" Ino cursed.

"Well Ino your job is to help him with things like that, what else did you expect? Serving coffee to all the employees?" Tenten asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, that's Miss Akari's job" Ino replied.

"Okay, when what did you expect?" Tenten then asked, _again_.

"I don't really know, holding his calendar? Something other than doing HIS work!" Ino complained. Tenten didn't really know what to say, so she decided to change the topic by saying:

"Ehm… do you want spaghetti for dinner?"

"Spaghetti? I'd love to! I LOVE spaghetti!" Ino replied happily.

There! Ino's happy again, the Earth is safe, for now…

-o-

'_Your hair like rich chocolate'_

_He watched as her hair moved from side to side as she laughed along with her friends._

'_Your eyes sparkle with joy'_

_He could not take his eyes of hers, every time she opened up her eyes. Her eyes where breathtaking._

'_Your smile is to die for'_

_He couldn't help, but smile when he saw her lips curl into a soft smile._

'_And just your present gives me hope that life can be beautiful'_

_He felt that warm feeling coming from his chest, she was amazing._

'_You are truly the meaning of perfection' _

_He sighed grievously. She was out of his league, he could not reach her. Everything about her was perfect, from her brown, soft-looking hair to her-_

"Neji!" A loud voice echoed in his head. Neji's eyes flew open and he lifted his head of his desk?

Neji rubbed his eyes and pulled a paper, which had glued itself to his cheek, off his face. He turned on his chair and saw that his _uncle_ had been the one to wake him up from his _day-dream_. Neji sighed, this was just humiliating.

"Hiashi? Sir, what can I do for you?" Neji finally asked.

"I think is about time that I apologize to you" Hiashi said calmly.

"Apologize for what?" Neji asked confusedly.

"Neji… I'm sorry that you feel the need to be perfect. I have been pushing you far too hard without even considering you and your well being… I'm sorry" Hiashi said with a calm voice. Neji was shocked. His uncle was apologizing to him? He didn't know how to reach, he had not seen that coming.

"Hiashi, I don't know what to say, I'm a little shocked, but-"

"There is no need to say anything. After my-your father died, I have been the one to raise you and I haven't been treating you fairly enough. You never actually got to enjoy your childhood and I'm the reason why," Hiashi sighed, "I'm sorry, I can't give you back your childhood, but I want you to know one thing"

"And that is?" Neji asked.

"I'm proud of you and so would you father, if he was still with us today" Hiashi looked at the picture on top of Neji's desk, a picture of Neji's father, Hizashi Hyuuga. Neji went over to the desk and took the picture in his hands.

"Father" He mumbled with a low tone.

"I'll leave you alone for now, Neji. I'll see you at dinner" With that Hiashi left the room. Neji's eyes did not move away from the picture. A single tear escaped his eye and landed right in the middle of the picture.

"Father, I miss you" Neji mumbled before be placed the picture back to its rightful place, his desk.

-o-

Sasuke looked at the button in front of him, a smirk appeared on his face and he clicked on it.

"_Yes, Mr. Uchiha, what can I do you?" _A not too pleased female voiced asked. The smirk on Sasuke's face grew wider and he replied:

"Could you be a dear and bring me a cup of coffee?"

"… _Fine, I'll bring you your stupid coffee" _The unhappy girl replied.

"Language, Sakura, language" Sasuke said smugly. Sakura hang up with 'hmph'. Sasuke chuckled to himself.

A few minutes after, the sound of knocking was heard.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Sasuke smirked to himself and asked with cocky tone:

"Who is it?"

"You know who it is! Can I enter?" The female voice hissed from the other side of the room.

"How can I know that you are Sakura and not some other employee of mine?" Sasuke asked smugly. He smirked when he heard a hiss of frustration.

"YOU KNOW IT ME, YOU COCKY BASTARD!" The angry female began hitting the door. Sasuke was still smirking.

"Oh it is you, Sakura? Why didn't you say so? Just come in, the door isn't locked" Sasuke replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Agh! Stupid, son of a gun bastard" Sakura hissed under her breath as she walked into Sasuke's office with the coffee in her right hand.

"Just give me the coffee" Sasuke said calmly. The smirk, much to Sakura's annoyance, was still planted safely on his lips. Sasuke began drinking his coffee, slowly. Sakura was sitting on a chair with her arms crossed over her chest. Sasuke finally finished his coffee with a sigh of satisfaction.

"Delicious" He mumbled to himself. Sakura finally decided to speak.

"Sasuke, there is something I have been wondering about" Sakura said calmly.

"And that is?" Sasuke asked.

"You have told all of your guests to bring along a date to you business party, right?" Sakura wondered.

"Yes, I have and?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"If your guests have to bring a date with them, shouldn't you too?" Sakura asked.

"Naah… ehm perhaps, but it isn't necessary, I'm the host, not the guest after all and a date would only slow me down" Sasuke answered smugly.

"Don't you think it would be a little embarrassed to not have a date when everyone else has one?" Sakura asked while she smiled slyly to herself.

"Gaara is going alone, well not exactly alone, he is going with his siblings, but he isn't bringing a date" Sasuke explained.

"And why is he not?" Sakura asked, she stood up and walked toward Sasuke, who was sitting in front of his desk.

"Because he's girlfriend isn't going with him and he will not go with anyone, but her" Sasuke answered. Sakura constantly questioning was starting to make him feel nervous, which he did not like.

"Why isn't she?" Sakura asked. She was enjoying the sign of Sasuke losing his cool.

"She's in France with her parents. So I told Gaara that if he brought his sibling with him instead, he could come without a date" Sasuke explained calmly.

"Okay, that's understandable, but your excuse won't cut it, _sir_. People will ask questions about it" Sakura said while she pointed her finger at him.

"Fine! Who should I then take with me as my date?" Sasuke asked with an annoyed tone. Sakura rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"Hmmm that's a good question… the paper girl?" Sakura suggested.

"No, I don't like her, too loud for my taste" Sasuke replied.

"Do you even have a taste?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"Actually I do" Sasuke smirked, "I like girls with emerald green eyes, pink hair and an awful bad temper" Sasuke replied cockily. Sakura, whose eyes were closed, was nodding her head with every word he spoke.

"Yeah, that's nice… emerald green eyes are pretty… pink hair… hmmm bad temper? Wait a minute! Are you talking about me?" Sakura hissed.

"I am, you know I like them feisty" Sasuke winked at her. Sakura's cheeks turned a faint pink color and she gritted her teeth together.

"Oh don't be like that, Sakura, I'm only teasing you" Sasuke said with a more friendly tone. He stood up from his seat and took her hand in his. He slowly rubbed his fingers on her soft skin before lifting her hand to his lips. A soft kiss was placed on top of it and Sakura felt herself blush.

"Miss Sakura Haruno, I would be honored if you would consider going with me to my business party as my date" He asked with a very sexy voice. Sakura smiled at him and replied:

"It will be my pleasure, Mr. Sasuke Uchiha"

"Well, then it's a date" Sasuke said before he went back to his chair. Sakura smiled a little before she left the office, but she was stopped by Sasuke saying:

"Oh Sakura, could you be a dear and bring me a glass of water, the coffee gave me a kinda dry mouth"

"Agh, you stupid, lazy bastard!"

Here they go again…

-o-

Temari returned home after another "date" with Shikamaru. She walked into the living room where her brother, Kankuro, was sitting watching television.

"So Sis, how did your little _date _with Nara go?" Kankuro asked cockily. Temari gritted her teeth.

"He is _still _resisting me! Why? Look at me!" Temari said loudly.

"I'm looking, but I don't really get you" Kankuro replied in a bored tone.

"Agh, that's because you are my brother! Shikamaru should have been all over me by now, but he isn't! Why not? I'm everything a guy would want!" Temari hissed.

"What exactly do you have, that most guys would want?" Kankuro asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"I'm sexy" Temari gave Kankuro a 'sexy' pose.

"I'm blond" Temari whipped her blond hair to the sides.

"I'm busty" Temari lifted her breasts with her hands.

"I'm curvy" Temari moved her hands down her body.

"And I'm rich" Temari a little fouetté-like turn. Kankuro clapped sarcastically.

"Amazing, Sis! Become a ballerina maybe he will like then" He said sarcastic.

"Haha very funny, Kankuro, did you even listen to what I just said?" Temari asked with her hands on her hips.

"Not really, I was too busy looking at my new Playboy magazine to look at you" Kankuro said while he showed Temari his magazine. Temari, who felt offended, crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head away from Kankuro.

"Hmph" Was all Temari said.

"Can you two please keep your voices down?" A voice from behind Temari asked. Temari and Kankuro turned towards it.

"Gaara? Weren't you supposed to say goodbye to your girlfriend at the airport?" Kankuro asked.

"I already have, now would you two keep your voices down?" Gaara asked once again.

"Sure, Gaara, I was going to my room anyway" Temari replied. She turned on her heels and walked out of the living room. In the distance she could hear Kankuro's voice saying:

"Don't mind her, she's having _man_ problems" Temari gritted her teeth and she knotted her hands into fists in anger.

"Stupid playing hard-to-get Shikamaru" She cursed under her breath.

"No matter how hard you try to denial me or reject me, I'll get you before you even know what hit you" She mumbled to herself.

"Mark my words, Nara! I won't let you get past my grip!" Temari vowed to herself.

To be continued…

-o-

**A/N: **Done! I hope you liked it!

Ino hates Mondays, Tenten likes thrillers and Ino has a love for spaghetti.

Neji had another dream and Hiashi apologized for pressuring him too much doing his childhood. Poor Neji, he misses his dad *sob*

Sasuke asked Sakura to be his date to his business party and Sakura made him nervous!

Kankuro and Gaara were introduced! Gaara has a girlfriend and Kankuro reads Playboy, haha pervert!

Leave a **review** and tell me what you think! Also if any of you have an idea of who Gaara's girlfriend should be, tell me! As longs as it's a real Naruto character, no OC character!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Chapter 15!

Gaara's girlfriend is… *drum roll*… Matsuri! Everyone wanted it to be her, so it was an easy decision.

I apologize for any grammar/spellings errors there may/might be :)

Also, I'm sorry if my describing of the clothes is bad - At the end of this chapter is there links to the dresses that are mentioned.

**Main pairing(s):** Nejiten  
**Side pairing(s):** Naruhina, Sasusaku, InoShikaTema and a hint of Gaamatsu  
**Warning(s):** OOCness, swearwords

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

ENJOY!

-o-

**Date me  
Chapter 15: Of messy hair and addresses**

Ino turned from side to side in front of the mirror. She flipped her long, blond hair and smiled proudly at her own reflection. Happy with the way the dress looked, she walked out of her room and into the living room.

"Tenten, are you done yet?" Ino asked Tenten, who still was in her room.

"Not quiet" Tenten replied as she walked into the living room with a brush in her hand.

"Oh my gosh! Tenten, your dress looks gorgeous" Ino said as she looked at Tenten. Tenten was wearing a strapless, A-lined dress. The hem of the dress reached just a little above Tenten's knees. The dress itself had two colors. The skirt part was champagne colored while the top part was white. A champagne colored ribbon was wrapped around her upper-waist, showing off Tenten curvy waist.

"You think so?" Tenten asked unsurely as she looked down at herself.

"Of course I do, you look absolutely amazing except for your hair. It is a mess, to tell you the truth" Ino admitted. Tenten hair was indeed a mess, it looked like it had been hit by a tornado.

"Gee thanks, my hair wouldn't corroborate with me" Tenten said while she _tried _to brush her hair.

"Give me that" Ino said as she snatched the brush from Tenten's hand.

"Sit down" Ino commanded. Tenten took a chair and sat on it. Ino took a hold on Tenten's hair and…

"Ow, Ino! Are you trying to rip my hair off my head?" Tenten hissed at Ino, who was fighting to get the brush through Tenten's messy hair.

"Trust me, Tenten. You will thank me later, when you walk into the Uchiha estate with beautiful hair" Ino said as she continued to torture Tenten.

-o-

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a lavender high-waisted, A-line dress. It reached her knees and was strapless. A lavender ribbon was wrapped around her upper-waist and bound into a bow on her back. Her hair looked the same as normally: Straight and down.

Hinata took on her shoes, a pair of white wedges sandals. She had originally planned on wearing heels, but decided that the risk of falling in heels was much bigger than the risk of falling in wedges. No need to embarrass yourself in front of Naruto!

"Neji, are you done dressing up?" Hinata asked while she left her room.

"Almost, has Naruto arrived?" Neji asked from his room.

"Not yet" Hinata said as she took a glare at the front door. Neji walked out of his room.

"Great" Hinata heard Neji mumbled.

"Relax, Neji. We won't be late" Hinata said while giving Neji a half smile.

*Ding* *Dong* *Ding* *Dong*

"Oh it's him!" Hinata said with a hasty voice as she ran over to the front door, almost falling over in the process. Hinata opened the door and flushed a little. In front of her stood Naruto dressed in a black tuxedo with an orange dress shirt underneath and a black butterfly.

"Hi Hinata! What do you think? Is it 'respectable' enough?" Naruto asked while he flashed her one of his well known goofy smiles.

"Ehm… you look great" Hinata replied while she gave him a small smile.

"Awesome! Hey! You look great too" Naruto complimented with a bright smile. Hinata's cheeks turned a faint pink shade at the compliment.

"So you finally decided to show up" Neji walked over to them. He was wearing a classic black tailored suit with a white dress shirt underneath and a beige tie. His hair was down, hanging nicely down his back.

"Sorry, I lost track on time" Naruto said while he flashed his teeth in an awkward smile. Neji took notice in Naruto's orange shirt and Hinata's lavender dress.

"Naruto, does orange and lavender match together?" Neji asked with slightly cocky tone.

"Ehm… Hinata? Do they match?" Naruto asked Hinata. Hinata blinked and replied:

"Ehm… I suppose not, but I don't really think it matters at all, Neji"

"Hn, fine… have it you way, I'm just glad that Naruto showed up in something formal at all" Neji replied. Naruto smiled proudly and said:

"Did you hear that, Hinata? I'm 'dressed respectably'" Naruto wrapped an arm over Hinata shoulder and pulled her close to him in a half hug, which caused Hinata to blush. Neji raised an eyebrow at them.

"Okay…" He mumbled. Hinata suddenly realized something.

"Neji, do you even know where you date, Tenten, lives?" She asked unsurely. The look on Neji's face, answered her question.

"Ehm no" He replied. Hinata sighed and suggested:

"Then maybe you should call her and ask" Neji blinked a few moments before he took his phone out from his pocket.

"Good idea" He said calmly while he dialed Tenten's phone number.

-o-

Ino stopped brushing Tenten's hair. She took a step backwards and looked it over.

"I'm amazing! I should quit being Neji's secretary and become a hairdresser" Ino said while she admired her work. Tenten's hair looked softer than ever, the slightly curliness in her hair made it look very elegant.

"Ino, hairdressers do more than just styling hair, they cut it too and I would never let you near my hair, if you had a scissor in your hand" Tenten explained.

"I'm just kidding! Why would I quit? My salary is better than yours, although I'd wish Neji was nicer" Ino said while she shrugged her shoulders.

"Neji is nice" Tenten said while she stood up from the chair.

"To you, he is! Not me! You are the one he is crushing on and the one he wants to-"

"DON'T! Finish that sentence!" Tenten pointed a finger at Ino.

"What? Why? Oh!" Ino gave Tenten a sly look, "Tenten, I didn't know you thought _that _kinds of thoughts" Ino lifted a suggesting eyebrow at Tenten, who was flaming red in the face.

"What! I wasn't… I-"

"Don't worry, Tenten, I get it! But, just for the record, I was going to say that he wants to _date_ you" Ino said while she winked playfully at Tenten, whose face was returning to normal. Tenten sighed in relief.

"Oh Tenten, you haven't said anything about my dress" Ino suddenly said loudly to Tenten. Tenten blinked a few times before she took a close look on Ino's dress.

The shape and style of the dress looked a lot like her own dress: A-line, strapless, a little shorter than Tenten's and with only one color, lilac purple. A lilac purple ribbon was wrapped around Ino's upper-waist with a lilac purple flower in the front. The skirt had a faint leopard-print on it while the top was covered in lilac purple sequins. Each part of the dress had a different shade of lilac purple, depending on what fabrics the parts where made of.

"It's a very beautiful dress, Ino" Tenten said as she admired Ino's dress. Ino smiled and wrapped her arms around Tenten.

"We both look great! Our dresses matched! We're going to a party with the men of our dreams! It is going to be the best night of our lives!" Ino said cheerfully. Tenten hugged Ino back while she whispered to herself:

"I hope so, I really hope so"

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

Tenten's phone started to rang. The two friends separated and Tenten took her phone, which was lying on the dinner table in the kitchen.

"You really need to get a new ringtone, this one is so boring" Ino commented as Tenten took the phone to her ear.

"Hush Ino," Tenten glared at Ino,"Hello, Tenten here" Tenten said into the phone.

"_Hi Tenten, it's me, Neji" _The male voice replied.

"Hi Neji, is there a reason for why you are calling?" Tenten asked sweetly.

"_Ehm… could I get your address, I kind of don't know where you live" _Neji admitted. Tenten mentally giggled.

"Sure! Is it okay, if I text it to you?" Tenten asked.

"_Sure, it will also be easier for me to remember it that way" _Neji replied. Tenten smiled a little to herself.

"Well then, I'll see you soon, bye" Tenten said nicely.

"_Bye, see you" _Neji said before he hung up.

"What did he say?" Ino asked curiously.

"He asked where we lived" Tenten replied while smiling.

"He didn't know?" Ino asked a little shocked.

"He never actually asked, just like me, I don't know where he lives" Tenten replied.

"I think that after tonight, he will come visit you on a daily basis" Ino said proudly.

"INO!"

"But it's true! Look at you, you are shunning and he wants you, just like you want him!" Ino claimed loudly.

"He doesn't want me, he just… likes me, that's all" Tenten said shyly.

"Tenten, trust me! He is a workaholic and _you _are the _only_ thing that can make him forget all about work! He is my boss and he _can_ be a bit cold towards people, but not to you! To you he is… nice, caring… just perfect for _you_" Ino said seriously.

"Wow Ino, I never thought you could be so… deep" Tenten softly said to Ino.

"I am _always_ deep, when it comes to love" Ino proudly said.

"You sure are" Tenten mumbled sarcastically.

"I heard that!"

-o-

"Bye, see you" Neji said into the phone before he hung up. A few moments passed before his phone began to vibrate. He took a look at the text message before he looked up at Hinata and Naruto.

"I got the address. Now let's get going, I promised to pick up Shikamaru on the way" Neji told them. He walked over to the front door and opened then. Before he walked out, he turned to Hinata and said:

"Please tell your dad that we are leaving now" Hinata nodded her head before she ran over to her father's study.

"Ehm father" Hinata said with a low voice. Her father turned on his chair to face his daughter.

"Yes, Hinata?" Her father replied.

"We are leaving now" Hinata informed him.

"Okay, have a nice evening" Hiashi said to his daughter.

"Sure, see you later" Hinata said before she left her father's study. Naruto and Neji were already in the car, waiting for her. She closed the front door behind and a made her way towards to vehicle, which happened to be a black, elegant limousine. The driver stood next to the limo, holding the door open for her.

"Look, Hinata! A limo! Isn't it just the coolest?" Naruto asked cheerfully. Hinata gave him a soft smile and she couldn't help, but giggled, when she saw Neji slap his own forehead.

"Get in, Hinata, we are running late" Neji said sternly.

"I'm sorry, but you were the one, who demanded that I should tell my father that we were leaving" Hinata replied with a slightly cocky voice.

"He's your dad, so it was only normal that you told him" Neji reasoned. Hinata sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Awww Hinata, smile" Naruto tried to cheer Hinata's mood up. Hinata flushed and giggled a little at him. Naruto smiled brightly at her, when he heard her giggle and hugged her. Neji sighed to himself.

"What was I thinking?" He asked himself as he looked at Hinata and Naruto. The limousine stopped and the driver opened the door. Neji could hear footsteps coming closer.

"Mr. Nara, Mr. Hyuuga is waiting in the limousine along with Miss Hyuuga and Mr. Uzumaki" The driver said.

"Thank you" Mr. Nara replied politely before he came into the limo.

"Hey Shikamaru" Naruto greeted Shikamaru cheerfully.

"Eh hi Naruto" Shikamaru went over to Neji, "What's he doing here?" Shikamaru asked Neji.

"He's Hinata's date" Neji replied.

"Oh… trying to play matchmaker?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, he was the only solution I had, sadly" Neji replied.

"Hmm okay, at least he's dressed up formally" Shikamaru noted.

"Yeah, thank God for that" Neji sighed in relief.

"Hey Shikamaru, who are you going with?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Ehm Neji's secretary, Ino" Shikamaru replied shortly.

"Neji has a secretary?" Naruto mumbled in wonder, although no one heard him because of Hinata.

"He is?" Hinata asked.

"Yep, I am because Neji told me too" Shikamaru explained.

"Oh I thought… I thought that-"

"That I was dating her, no I'm not" Shikamaru shook his head, "Never mix work with pleasure" Shikamaru said calmly.

"So you like her" Hinata concluded.

"No! Where did you get that idea from?" Shikamaru asked.

"You said you don't mix work with pleasure, this party is definitely pleasure" Hinata said smartly.

"It is work!" Shikamaru said hastily.

"Usually a party is form of pleasure" Hinata explained.

"Well this is not a normal party, this is a _business_ party! Neji, please tell your cousin that this party is work" Shikamaru looked desperately at Neji, who sighed and said:

"Hinata, this is work, just with less paperwork" Neji explained calmly.

"Work, work, work nevermind! Who cares anyway?" Naruto butted into the conversation.

"Not me" Hinata replied sternly.

"Of course, you don't" Neji mumbled to himself. Hinata glared at him. The limousine suddenly stopped.

"We are at the location of Miss Tenten's home, should I get her and her friend?" The driver asked. Neji walked out of the limo.

"No, I'll get them" Neji replied calmly. He looked the area over. It looked like a quite nice apartment district. He looked at the text message before he walked over to one of the front doors. He opened the door and looked up the stairs. He secretly wished for an elevator, but began walking up the stairs anyway.

-o-

While Tenten took her white wedges on, Ino was walking impatient around the apartment in her white stilettos.

Click, clack, click, clack…

"Ino, relax" Tenten was getting tired of hearing Ino's shoes.

"But they can be here every minute" Ino whined.

"Stop whining and take a seat before you break an ankle" Tenten replied. Ino crossed her arms over her chest and just as she took a seat down…

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Ino was up just a second after.

"It's them" She said hastily as she shipped over to the front door and opened it.

To be continued…

-o-

**A/N: **That was chapter 15! I hope you liked it! Sasuke business party begins officially in the next chapter!

One of my friends have the same dress as Ino's, it's very pretty!

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Leave a **review** and tell me what you think!

P.S. I'm going to Italy the 11th of July. I will be there for about 2 weeks. I just wanted to inform you guys that if the next chapter is not up before the 11th of July, then it probably won't be up until I have returned home.

I'm hoping that I can update before I'm leaving, but I can't promise it! I'll try my hardest to update chapter 16 as soon as I can!

**Edit)** Since the links for the dresses doesn't work anymore I decided to draw the girls wearing the dresses instead (remove spaces):  
**xxnejiten4everxx . deviantart # / art / Business-Party-Dresses-364070743?q=gallery%3Axxnejiten4everxx&qo=0&_sid=21fb1745**

You can also do to profile where there is a link to deviantart profile :)


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Juhuu! I did it! Chapter 16! I hope you will all enjoy it!

I apologize for any grammar/spellings errors there may/might be :)

**Main pairing(s):** Nejiten  
**Side pairing(s):** Naruhina, Sasusaku, InoShikaTema and a hint of Gaamatsu  
**Warning(s):** OOCness, swearwords

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

ENJOY!

-o-

**Date me  
Chapter 16: Pretty girl **

Neji watched as the door, in front of him, opened up. The person, who had opened the door, was his secretary, Ino. She was dressed in a lilac purple dress and her long, blond hair was down.

"Hi Nej- oops, sorry I mean boss" Ino corrected herself quickly while she gave him a grin-like smile.

"Neji is fine, now that we are not at work. Are you and Tenten ready to go?" He asked calmly.

"Oh sure" Ino turned her face around, "Tenten! You date is here! Get your sexy butt over here" Ino yelled. The sound of footsteps could be heard from inside the apartment.

"Coming!" A soft female voice shouted. A few moments after his date, Tenten, appeared in front of him.

Neji did not want to sound cheesy or anything, but when Tenten showed up he felt like he had just died and seen an angel. Tenten looked absolutely beautiful. The white and champagne colored dress matched her creamy skin as well as her brown locks and eyes.

"Hi Neji" Tenten greeted with a soft voice. Neji blinked before he returned to his senses.

"Ehm hi Tenten, you look… very… beautiful" Neji said, although he hesitated a little. Tenten blushed and smiled softly while she looked down at her feet shyly.

"Ehm thank you, you look great too" Tenten replied while playing with a lock of her hair nervously.

"Come on, you two lovebirds! Let's get going!" Ino said teasefully. Both Neji and Tenten blushed and looked away from each other.

"We're coming, Ino" Tenten replied. She took Neji hand and went after Ino, who was already walking down the stairs.

They reach the parking lot and Ino sees the limousine.

"A limo? Tenten look! A limousine! A _real _limousine!" Ino jumped joyfully in excitement.

"Well… a formal party with formal clothes needs a formal vehicle, plus it is more comfortable to seat in anyway" Neji explained with a calm voice. Tenten looked petrified. She had never in her life been _this _close to a real limousine, it was so unreal.

"This is sooo cool" Ino said eagerly as she began walking faster towards the limousine. Neji notices that Tenten hadn't moved from her spot. He pulled her hand just a little to get her attention and asked:

"Are you coming?" Tenten blinked before she finally looked at Neji.

"Huh?" Tenten blushed, "Ehm yeah sure, let's go" She replied softly as she and Neji walked after Ino, hand in hand.

-o-

In the limousine, Naruto was getting impatient.

"How long can it take to pick up someone? Is he too busy making out with her or something?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"As far as I know, Neji doesn't make out" Hinata replied.

"He doesn't? What about kissing? Does he kiss?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Hmmm I don't know" Hinata rubbed her chin thoughtfully. Naruto was about to say something, but stopped when he heard a voice from outside:

"This is sooo cool" The voice, which was a female voice, said with eagerness. They heard the sound of heels hitting cement. The sound came closer until they saw a blond-haired head peep in through the open limousine door.

"Hi there" The blond-haired girl said with a smile on her face.

"Hi Ino" Shikamaru said lazily. Naruto moved over to the blond girl and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you!" Naruto greeted loudly. Ino was a little taken aback by the sudden greeting, but smiled at the blond guy anyway.

"Nice to meet you, ehm… Naruto, right?" She replied unsurely. Naruto merely nodded his head eagerly up and down. Ino saw Hinata and moved over to her.

"Hi Miss Hyuuga, how's it going?" Ino asked with a smile.

"Ehm fine, but just call me Hinata" Hinata softly replied.

"Okay, Hinata" Ino smiled,"By the way I love your dress, it looks sooo pretty on you" Ino complimented sweetly.

"Thank you, your dress looks nice too" Hinata replied politely.

A few moments after Neji and Tenten walked into the limousine.

"Why did it take so long to get them?" Naruto asked Neji suspiciously.

"It only took about 5 to 10 minutes, Naruto" Neji corrected calmly.

"Exactly! 10 minutes is a long, long time! What were you doing? Making out? Kissing?" Naruto asked demandingly. Tenten blushed a little by Naruto remake.

"Neither of the two" Neji replied.

"When what? Did you-"

"I can't believe it!" Hinata suddenly cut Naruto off. Before anyone knew it was Hinata standing in front of Tenten with her eyes open wide in disbelieve. Tenten was too shocked to speak.

"It's you!" Hinata claimed loudly.

"Ehm I'm afraid I don't understand" Tenten replied with a nervous smile on her lips.

"You are the waitress that served me and Naruto on our lunch dat-hanging out" Hinata pointed out. Tenten looked confusedly at Hinata while she blinked. That girl _did _seem familiar. Those eyes and that hair…

*Flashback*

_Tenten saw the indigo-haired girl faint and ran over towards the table. _

"_What happened?" She asked worried. _

"_I don't know, she just… fainted…Hello Hinata! Wake up! Hinata!" The blond boy replied while he tried to shake the indigo-haired girl awake. He where learning over the girl, looking at her with worried eyes. _

_A few moments after the indigo-haired girl opened her eyes and asked with a soft and quiet voice: _

"_What happened?" Tenten couldn't help, but find the two adorable. The girl was in his arms and he had been so worried about her. The little romantic moment before her made her wish she was one of them, she wanted to be in someone's arms and feel safe. _

*End of Flashback*

Tenten rubbed her neck as she suddenly got the feeling of déjà vu. She looked over at the blond-haired boy. It was the same boy, no doubt. She blinked her eyes once again before she said:

"You two were the cute couple that was eating sorbet ice cream" Tenten saw a faint pink color appear on the indigo-haired girl's face.

"Couple? Lunch? Waitress? Hinata, what's going on?" Neji asked sternly. Hinata turned to Neji with a panicking look on her face.

"Ehm well… me and Naruto were out eating ice cream and well… apparently your date was serving us… ehm and I… well fainted and she came to see if I was alright" Hinata said while she rubbed her neck and smiled awkwardly at her cousin.

Neji lifted a suspicious eyebrow and asked:

"Where were you two eating?"

"On this really nice café called Café East Corner" Hinata answered.

Hinata's reply caught Neji's full attention. Tenten was a waitress! So was the girl he checked out on his date with that Kin-girl! The girl worked on the Café East Corner! But apparently Tenten also worked there… Could they be the same person? They are both brunettes with brown eyes and creamy skin. They both have a soft, nice voice and a cute smile… Could they be the same?

"Tenten?" Neji said with a serious look. Tenten looked at him and asked:

"Yes, Neji?"

"Do you remember serving a very rude, long-haired female costumer, who was with a man with long hair?" Neji asked. Tenten blinked before she replied:

"I do, I remember hearing her insult me and I remember that they both left before they even received their orders" Neji couldn't help, but smile to himself.

"I was that man" Neji said seriously.

"You were?" Tenten blinked confusedly at him.

"Yes, I was" Neji said while he smiled charmingly at her or tried to, it was a little embarrassing to know that Tenten had seen him checking her out.

"Why were you out with that rude girl anyway?" Tenten asked. Neji sighed.

"Hinata" Neji pointed at Hinata,"Forced me on five dates with five different girls, none of them got my attention" Neji explained.

"That was only because he was too busy thinking about you?" The indigo-haired girl, Hinata, said teasefully. Tenten saw Neji's face turn a pink shade.

"Really?" Tenten asked unsurely.

"Yep, he thought of you none-stop after he saw you that day" Hinata replied. Tenten blushed.

"Wow, I'm honored… I don't know what to say…" Tenten said speechlessly. Neji looked at Tenten and smiled softly.

"No need to, you were truly the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on" Neji admitted. Tenten looked at Neji with her soft, brown orbs. She was speechless.

"Not to mention the first" Hinata butted in. Both Neji and Tenten's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink.

"Awww that's sooo adorable" Ino said with a dreamy look on her face. Hinata suddenly realized something.

"Oh my! Where's my manners! I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Hinata, Neji's cousin" Hinata said to Tenten politely. Tenten smiled softly and said:

"Nice to meet you, Hinata… Well I'm Tenten"

"Oh and this is Naruto and Shikamaru" Hinata introduced.

"I already met Shikamaru" Tenten looked at Shikamaru, "But I haven't met Naruto, nice to meet you, Naruto" Tenten greeted with a polite smile.

"You too! Can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Sure" Tenten replied.

"Why are you with Neji anyway? He is sooo boring and stuff" Naruto asked hastily.

"Ehm well I… I like being with Neji" Tenten replied shyly.

"You do? Just like I like being with Hinata!" Naruto said while he flashed a smile. Hinata couldn't help, but blush at Naruto comment.

"Yes, pretty much" Tenten replied while she smiled softly. Naruto grinned proudly at himself.

"Awww I'm so jealous of you two" Ino mumbled while she looked at Shikamaru from the corners of her eyes. She was secretly hoping that Shikamaru would say something like that too her. Sadly, he didn't. Instead he yawned and mumbled:

"I could use a good nape right now" Ino sighed hopelessly while she stared in envy at Tenten and Hinata.

"_I wish I was them" _Ino thought to herself.

-o-

At the Uchiha estate guests were arriving. Sasuke along with Sakura greeted every single one of the guests. They were both dressed up formally. Sasuke was dressed in a black tailored suit with a blue dress shirt underneath and a black tie. His hair looked the same as always.

Sakura was wearing an ivory colored strapless, A-lined dress with a sweetheart neckline. The dress reached her knees and the skirt was tiered. Sakura's hair was slightly curled and she was wearing a pair of ivory open-toed heels.

"Ahhh Mr. and Mrs. Fuma, welcome" Sasuke greeted politely.

"It's an honor to be here, Mr. Uchiha, thank you for the invitation" Mr. Fuma said politely.

"Anytime, Mr. Fuma! By the way this is my date and secretary, Sakura Haruno" Sasuke said politely. Sakura smiled and bowed politely.

"What a lovely name" Mrs. Fuma commented as they walked past them. Sakura smiled as the couple walked passed by.

"Sasuke" Sakura whispered. Sasuke sighed and asked:

"Yes, Sakura?"

"When are we done here? I _really_ need to sit down" Sakura said desperately.

"We are done, when all the guests has arrived" Sasuke explained with a calm voice. Sakura sighed deeply.

"But, but my feet hurts" Sakura complained miserably.

"Next time, I'll warn you not to wear heels" Sasuke said cockily. Sakura's face grew red in anger.

"Next time? Warn me? You could have told me to bring an extra pair of shoes, you stupid, cocky bastard!" Sakura hissed at Sasuke.

"Saku -"

"Don't 'Sakura' me! You could have told me that I had to greet all of your stupid guests!" Sakura hissed loudly at Sasuke.

"Sakura"

"No, let me finish! I'm tired of you always tormenting and teasing me! I deserve to be respected!" Sakura said demandingly.

"Sakura!"

"WHAT?" Sakura asked loudly.

"Ehm Mr. and Mrs. Ryo are standing right in front of us and are waiting to be greeted by us" Sasuke said blankly. Sakura turned away from Sasuke and mumbled:

"Oops"

"Hey look its Sasuke! Hey Sasuke!" A loud voice said from afar. Sakura and Sasuke both sighed as they recognized the voice.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? This is a private business party" Sasuke said coldly.

"Hey! I was invited!" Naruto said proudly. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow.

"By whom?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"By Hinata!" Naruto smiled brightly.

"Hinata? I don't see her" Sakura said confusedly as she looked around her.

"That's because she is too busy talking to Neji and Shikamaru's escorts" Naruto replied. Sasuke smirked.

"Hmmm so Hyuuga managed to get a date… interesting" Sasuke said smugly.

"Quit smirking, Uchiha" A calm voice said. Sasuke looked up and saw the one and only, Neji Hyuuga, walking towards them. Behind him was Shikamaru along with three girls; a blond, a brunette and an indigo-haired. He could easily guess that the indigo-haired was Hinata.

"_Blond or brunette, Hyuuga? What's your type?" _Sasuke thought to himself smugly.

"Uchiha, this is my secretary Ino, she is Shikamaru's date for the evening" Neji said calmly while he pointed at the blond-haired girl, who was wearing a lilac purple dress.

"Hi" The blond girl said while she flashed a smile. Sasuke was about to say something, but was stopped when Sakura pushed him aside.

"You are Mr. Hyuuga's secretary!" Sakura stared at the blond in wonder," You're so pretty" Sakura complimented.

"Thank you! Are you Mr. Uchiha's date?" Ino asked nicely. The pink-haired girl smiled and replied:

"I am! I'm also his secretary and tamer" Sakura said smugly. Ino looked at Sasuke before she giggled at Sakura's remake.

"Haha very funny, Sakura, stop fooling around" Sasuke said sternly.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Uchiha" Sakura said while she gave him a playful smile. Sasuke turned away from Sakura and towards Neji.

"Sorry for the interruption, Sakura can be a big child sometimes" Sasuke said with a smooth voice. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

"I understand, Hinata is one too" Neji replied calmly. He turned a little to the side and said:

"Uchiha, may I introduce you to my date, Tenten" Neji had taken Tenten's hand in his and pulled her forward. Tenten couldn't help, but flush a little. She suddenly felt very shy, which caused her to almost stumble when Neji pulled her forward.

Sasuke looked surprisingly at Tenten. The girl in front of him had brown hair with matching brown eyes and was wearing a two colored dress. He had not seen that coming. Hyuuga dating a _pretty _girl? A _very_ pretty girl indeed.

"Ehm hi I'm Tenten, it's an honor to meet you"

To be continued…

-o-

**A/N: **Done! Not the longest chapter, but not a short one either! I hope you all enjoyed it! The party is starting, the guests are arriving. We're coming closer and closer to the climax of the story!

Next update will most likely happen when I return from Italy – I'm away from about 2 weeks and while I'm away I'll work on the next chapter(s)

Leave a **review **and tell me what you think :)


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Finally after a long wait, chapter 17! Sorry for making you all wait! I had planned to update sooner, but sadly it did not go as I had planned - I hope you are all going to enjoy this chapter!

Oh my! 100th reviews? You've got to be kidding me! I have read so many amazing fanfics, who hasn't even rounded 100 reviews and my story has! It is just so unreal! Thank you so much guys!

I apologize for any grammar/spellings errors there may/might be :)

**Main pairing(s):** Nejiten  
**Side pairing(s):** Naruhina, Sasusaku, InoShikaTema and a hint of Gaamatsu  
**Warning(s):** OOCness, swearwords

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

ENJOY!

-o-

**Date me  
Chapter 17: Under your skin**

Tenten secretly wanted to hit herself for being _this _nervous. Everything was just so overwhelming, being around all those rich people. She was just a mere waitress, not one of them! Everything just seemed so unreal to her.

And Neji made her feel even more nervous! Treating her like a diamond as he introduces her to that rather cocky and arrogant business person, Sasuke Uchiha, who apparently is the host of this big event.

"Ehm hi I'm Tenten, it's an honor to meet you" Tenten finally manage to say with a small smile on her lips. The rich guy's cold, black eyes staring blankly at her, did not help her confidence at all!

The guy, Sasuke Uchiha, lifted an eyebrow at her and suddenly a smirk formed itself on his pale face.

"You keep on surprising me, Hyuuga" Sasuke said smugly while he looked at Neji. Neji smirked proudly back at him.

"I do?" Neji said back smugly. The tension between the two males made Tenten confused, rivalry perhaps?

"Hyuuga, your date is a _pretty_ girl, but I have seen _prettier_ girls" Sasuke commented arrogantly. Sasuke's comment caught Tenten's attention and not in a good way. She turned towards Sasuke and stared him directly in the eyes. Her brown eyes had turned a darker shade of brown and the kind smile on her face had vanished from her face.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke _Uchiha_, but was that an insult? Because it sounded like one to me" Tenten took a hold on Sasuke's tie and looked at him with a deadly look, "It is people like you that make me hate rich people! So if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all!" Tenten pushed Sasuke away from her harshly. Sasuke tumbled a little backwards, but managed to stay on his feet.

"See Sasuke, that's what I have always warned you about! Never insult a woman, you moron!" Sakura explained to Sasuke.

"Whatever" Sasuke mumbled.

"Don't 'whatever' me, you little, son of a gun bastard!" Sakura hissed at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Sakura. He was getting really tired of being hit and yelled at by women. So what, if he hates to admit that Hyuuga's date is a very pretty girl? Does it really matter?

"Ehm Tenten?" Neji said with a low voice. Tenten, who still looked mad, turned towards Neji and her face softened a little.

"Yes, Neji?" Tenten asked softly.

"I'm sorry about Uchiha, he's a little-"

"Arrogant? Cocky? Obnoxious? Selfish?" Tenten asked with a slightly angry voice.

"Yeah, all of that and more" Neji said while he gave Tenten a small smile. Tenten couldn't help, but to smile back at him.

"Is okay, he just… hit a nerve" Tenten explained softly. Neji put his hand on Tenten's shoulder, which caused her to look up at him and she found herself lost in his lavender eyes.

"Hello? Earth to lovebirds! Anyone there?" Ino asked out of the blue. Neji and Tenten blushed before they turned to Ino.

"Shall we go inside?" Ino suggested.

"Of course! Coming, Tenten?" Neji asked Tenten while holding his hand out. Tenten took it with a smile and replied:

"Sure"

-o-

They entered the mansion and were greeted with an almost royal sign. The room they had walked into was big, a lot bigger than Ino and Tenten's apartment. The room was shining clean and it looked like the walls were made of gold. There were high ceilings and you could see a big staircase in the back of the room. A red carpet covered to floor, and lines of long tables covered with pearl white tablecloths stood before them.

Guests were standing around the room chatting and talking to one another. Everyone was dressed in beautiful gowns and tailored suits. Tenten felt a little off being so common and less rich. Ino on the other hand was starstrucked, she was in _heaven_. This place, this house looked like a dream.

"Oh my gosh! This place is amazing!" Ino said with stars in her eyes.

"You got that right! This is AWESOME!" Naruto yelled out loudly. Some of the guests looked towards them with lifted eyebrows. After some time they returned to whatever they were doing, acting like they saw nothing at all.

"Oops" Naruto said while he rubbed the back of neck. Ino sighed and turned to Hinata with apologizing look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Hinata, you are sweet and all, but your taste in men are awful" Ino said as nicely as she could. Hinata hung her head down and took a deep breath before she lifted her head up again and smiled.

"What can I say, I prefer the idiot over the genius" Hinata explained while she hoped that Naruto didn't hear her.

"Who's the idiot, Hinata?" Naruto asked dumbly. Hinata mentally cried out.

"Ehhh? No one, I was just… well… I like you more than I like Shikamaru ehehe" Hinata answered awkwardly. Ino suddenly understood what Hinata meant with liking a idiot over a genius. Naruto was the idiot and Shikamaru was the genius! Were her feelings for him soobvious?

"Oh, I like you too more than I like... hmmm… AHA! I got it! I like you more than I like Shikamaru's girlfriend!" Naruto said loudly with a grin on his face. Hinata's face turned a faint shade of pink while Ino flushed a deep red color.

"_Shikamaru's girlfriend? Oh I wish" _Ino thought to herself while she sighed dreamily.

"Naruto, Ino isn't my girlfriend. She is Neji secretary nothing else" Shikamaru explained, crushing Ino's little fantasy.

"Oh… so she's not your girlfriend?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.

"Of course, I'm not his girlfriend, you idiot! We are just co-workers! Nothing else, but that" Ino said harshly. There was more than one way to get a man's attention and _this _was one of them: completely denial!

-o-

Sasuke and Sakura were still greeting guests. Sakura was still a little pissed off by Sasuke's stubbornness and Sasuke was… well being Sasuke.

"Sakura, could you please look a little more welcoming towards my guests?" Sasuke asked Sakura smugly.

"Hmph! Why should I? I'm not their host, you are" Sakura replied coldly. Sasuke sighed.

"Are you still mad at me for _joking_ a little?" Sasuke asked.

"Joking? You flat out called her ugly! Remember? 'Hyuuga, your date is a pretty girl, but I have seen prettier girls', ringing any bells?" Sakura said while she lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, so maybe it came out the wrong way, but… does it really matter now?" Sasuke asked while shrugged his shoulders.

"Agh! You are such a... thick-headed jerk! Just because your damn rival, or whatever you call it, has a pretty- NO! A beautiful date with him, does not mean you have to lie and act like a jerk! I'm sure that if this wasn't your house, then she would have smashed your face! I mean God! I feel like smashing your face! You stupid, stupid-"

"Okay, I get it, Sakura! I'm sorry, could you please calm down? I'm not good at giving people compliments" Sasuke admitted. Sakura looked at him closely before she sighed and said:

"I know, but it would be nice if you at least tried not to insult people, be nice to them instead" Sasuke looked at Sakura with a lifted eyebrow.

"I wasn't insulting her and I wasn't calling her ugly! I was just thinking out loud" Sasuke explained.

"Thinking out loud? Okay, so name a girl you think is prettier than her?" Sakura asked demandingly. Before she could react, Sasuke had taken her hand up and kissed it. Sakura couldn't help, but blush by his sudden action.

"I think you are pretty" Sasuke answered smoothly.

"Well well, that's a rare sign! Sasuke being a gentleman!" A voice said from the distance. Sasuke and Sakura turned towards the voice. In front of them stood a smirking Kankuro Sabaku.

"Hn Kankuro, nice to see you" Sasuke said smugly. Kankuro walked over to them with smug smirk on his face.

"What's up, Sasuke? Learning how to be a gentleman? Get real! Women nowadays do not want a gentleman. No, what they want is a bad boy, like me" Kankuro said cockily. Kankuro then gave Sakura the elevator look and said:

"Looking good, Sakura" Sakura didn't know whether to feel disgusted or overwhelmed by Kankuro's comment, so she gave him awkward smile in return.

"Kankuro, control yourself" A harsh female voice said. Kankuro frowned and asked:

"Why do you always have to ruin things for me, Temari? Can't you just leave me alone for on second?" Temari looked smugly at her brother and replied sarcastically:

"Ruin thing for you? Kankuro, you do that pretty well on your own"

"Haha very funny, Sis! At least I get what I want, you are still _trying _to get your Shika-_poo_'s attention" Kankuro said teasefully. Temari gritted her teeth angrily.

"Kankuro! You little _skirt-chaser_!" Temari hissed.

"Oh no, I'm so scared, someone help me from my crazy sister!" Kankuro said sarcastically.

"Hmph! You know what, Kankuro? You can laugh all you want, but tonight is the night where that lazy, smartass to Nara is going to give in to my temptation!" Temari claimed confidently. Sakura, who found the argument between the siblings hilarious, suddenly realized something.

"Nara? As in Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga's partner?" Sakura asked Temari confusedly. Temari realized that she may have raised her voice a little too much.

"That's true, the one and only" Kankuro replied smugly.

"Oh so you like him?" Sakura asked.

"Perhaps" Temari answered shortly.

"Like him? She's obsessed with him!" Kankuro said loudly.

"Oh why don't you just mind your own business, Kankuro?" Temari asked harshly.

"I am" Kankuro said while he eyed a girl, who passed by. Temari slapped her forehead.

"God you damn pervert! I really want to know, why the hell Uchiha invited _you_ of all people to come to his business party" Temari cursed under her breath.

"Because Matsuri couldn't come and I had to take someone with me. So Sasuke told me to take you two with me, but I now realize what a bad idea that was" A calm voice said. They all turned towards the calm voice. Sasuke, who had decided not to talk while the siblings argued, walked over to the person and said:

"Gaara, good to see you, how is Matsuri?"

"She is fine, although I wish she could be with me instead of my… loud siblings, I apologize for their behavior" Gaara said calmly.

"Is fine and I'm sure Matsuri can make it next time I'm holding a business party" Sasuke replied.

"Hn I better keep an eye on _them_, just to prevent any accidents" Gaara looked at Kankuro and Temari,"Come, let's go inside" He said calmly while he walked inside. Temari and Kankuro followed him.

"Wow, what a chaotic family, don't you think?" Sakura asked awkwardly.

"Hn they are fine or at least Gaara is, Temari is too, but she has a bit of a temper problem sometimes, like you" Sasuke explained with calm voice while he walked off, hands in pockets.

"Temper problem? I don't have a problem!" Sakura hissed at him.

"Hn sure you do, you just proved it to me" Sasuke said cockily.

"You stupid, arrogant, selfish bastard!" Sakura cursed under her breath while she walked after him.

"Language, Sakura, language"

"AGH!"

-o-

Naruto looked weirdly at the surroundings before he turned to Hinata with questioning look on his face.

"Sooo Hinata, what exactly do people do at a business party?" Naruto asked while he rubbed his neck cluelessly. Hinata looked at Naruto unsurely.

"Well… actually, to be honest, I don't really know" Hinata answered shyly.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?" Naruto yelled shockingly. Hinata was a little shocked by Naruto and took a step backwards.

"Ehm no, sorry it's my first business party too" Hinata explained nervously. Naruto sighed and asked:

"Hinata, is there any food here?" Hinata blinked confusedly.

"Ehm maybe, I'm not sure… I'll go ask Neji" Hinata replied. She then walked over to Neji, who was speaking with Shikamaru, and poked him.

"Neji, Naruto is asking me, if there is any food here?" Hinata asked. Neji, who mentally wished that he had not invited Naruto, sighed.

"Most likely, if I know Uchiha" Neji replied.

"Okay, where?" Hinata then asked.

"Somewhere around here" Neji answered shortly.

"Where exactly?" Hinata asked while she cocked her head to the side. Neji was getting annoyed by her constantly questioning.

"I don't know!" Neji replied in a hissy tone.

"But you said that there was food somewhere around here, where exa-"

"How should I know? I don't live here! This is NOT my house or my party! Go annoy Uchiha! It is _his _party after all!" Neji face was red as a tomato and he was breathing hardly. Tenten, who had been talking to Ino, looked at Neji with worried eyes.

"Is he okay?" She asked softly. Hinata, who felt like hitting her cousin, turned towards Tenten and smiled.

"Oh don't worry everything's fine, Neji just lost he's temper, nothing out of the ordinary" Hinata flashed a sweet smile at Tenten.

"I'm fine, Tenten, I just forgot how to breath for a second" Neji said while he mentally slapped himself for making such a lame excuse.

"You know Tenten, I think you and Neji is a perfect match" Ino said with a devilish look on her face. Tenten lifted a suspiciously eyebrow at her friend.

"And why exactly do you think that?" Tenten asked suspiciously. She did not like the look on Ino's face!

"You two both have the same unpredictable temper!" Ino said while she smiled brightly at Tenten.

"I agree, finally someone, who can tolerant my dear cousin's many mood swings" Hinata said while she patted Neji on the back.

"Hinata, do you always have to be such a pain?" Neji asked in wonder.

"No, but since you don't have a sibling, someone has to take the annoying sibling role. Why not me? We are practically siblings anyway since we live in the same house" Hinata grinned at Neji.

"Wasn't there a certain blond-haired, idiot, who was hungry" Neji asked slyly. Hinata looked to the side and saw Naruto, who waved at her.

"If you're looking for food, the food table is over there, behind the big potted plant" Shikamaru explained. Hinata looked at Shikamaru confusedly.

"How do you know?" Hinata asked while she a suspicious eyebrow at Shikamaru.

"I just know" Shikamaru replied shortly. Hinata blinked a few times before she said:

"Thanks" With that Hinata walked back to Naruto and told him what Shikamaru said. Naruto then took Hinata's hand and dragged her along with him.

"Awww they are sooo cute together" Ino sighed dreamily. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"Cute?" He asked while looked at her weirdly. Ino smiled, she finally got Shikamaru's attention, score!

"Yeah, cute! Don't you think so too?" Ino asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Nah, I have seen cuter things" Shikamaru replied.

"Like what?" Ino asked with a sly grin on her face.

"Like… well like kittens and… other things" Shikamaru answered with a hesitating voice.

"Other things? What exactly does 'other things' mean?" Ino asked confusedly.

"Just… other things" Shikamaru mumbled. His cheeks had turned a faint shade of pink.

"Shikamaru, I didn't take you as a shy person" Ino commented. Shikamaru's cheeks turned a brighter shade of pink.

"I'm not… shy, just…"

"Just what?" Ino butted in.

"Would you cut it out?" Shikamaru asked demandingly.

"Cut what out?" Ino asked while she blinked her eyes cluelessly at him.

"These stupid, embarrassing questions!" Shikamaru replied with deep, red cheeks.

"Are you blushing?" Ino asked curiously.

"Of course not!" Shikamaru denied hastily.

"You sooo are!" Ino correctly.

"I'm not!" Shikamaru disagreed.

"Shikamaru is blushing! I made Shikamaru blush!" Ino sang cheerfully.

"_Oh God that woman is crazy" _Shikamaru thought to himself while he watched Ino dance and sing:

"Shikamaru is blushing! I made him blush!"

To be continued…

-o-

**A/N: **The party has just started!

Sasuke was being Sasuke and Tenten gave him a taste of his own medicine, POW!

Kankuro and Temari are fighting like sibling! I can't help, but love their arguments xD

Naruto is hungry and Ino is starting to get under Shikamaru's skin ;) Warning, Shikamaru! Temari is coming after you, prepare yourself for impact!

The business party is going to last about two to three chapter! We're getting closer and closer to the turning point of the story!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, leave a **review **and tell me what you think :)


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **I apologize for making you guys wait! I haven't been home much this week, so it took me a little longer to finish this chapter! I hope it was worth the wait :)

I apologize for any grammar/spellings errors there may/might be :)

**Main pairing(s):** Nejiten  
**Side pairing(s):** Naruhina, Sasusaku, InoShikaTema and a hint of Gaamatsu  
**Warning(s):** OOCness, swearwords

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

ENJOY!

-o-

**Date me  
****Chapter 18: One of a kind**

Tenten looked confusedly at her friend before she turned to Neji with a questioning look on her face.

"Ehm Neji, do you know why Ino is singing?" Tenten asked while she looked at her friend with an unsure look on her face. Neji looked at Ino with a lifted eyebrow.

"Not so sure, she seems very happy, but I'm not sure why" Neji replied. Tenten sighed.

"Could we go somewhere else?" Tenten asked.

"Why?" Neji replied with raised eyebrow.

"Just away from Ino and her happy dance" Tenten confessed while she began pushing Neji in the opposite direction.

"Tenten, are you ashamed of your friend's behavior?" Neji asked cockily. Tenten, who was still pushing Neji away from Ino and Shikamaru, shook her head.

"Of course not! Don't be ridicules! I just don't want to be a part of her happy dance, that's all" Tenten explained.

"Tenten, this is stupid. You don't have to push me, I can walk" Neji said calmly. Tenten stopped pushing Neji and began panting.

"You can?" Tenten asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I can" Neji replied calmly.

"Then why are you just standing there, walk!" Tenten commanded impatiently.

"Aye, aye captain Tenten" Neji commented as he began walking.

"Don't tease me!" Tenten said while she pouted her lips childishly at him.

"Why? Can't a business man tease his-" Neji suddenly stopped his sentence out of nowhere. Tenten didn't understand why and looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Neji, are you okay?" Tenten asked with a worried look on her face. She took notice in the serious look on Neji's face.

"Tenten" Neji said calmly. Tenten looked up at him and replied:

"Yes?"

"Do you see the red-haired guy wearing the black suit over there?" Neji asked with very calm and controlled voice.

Tenten looked ahead and saw a guy with very bright red hair. The guy was wearing, as Neji said, a black suit and he was standing with a man and a female. The man, on his left, had short, messy brown hair and was wearing a black suit with purple shirt underneath. The female, on his right, had long, dirty blond hair and was wearing a short, black halter dress with matching black heels.

"Yes, I do, but-"

"That man is Gaara Sabaku, he is my company's biggest investor. He may be the most powerful man here in this room" Neji explained with serious tone.

"Wow, really?" Tenten asked completely amazed by what Neji was telling her.

"Yeah, he could destroy my company if he felt like it" Neji replied with calm, but serious voice. Tenten's eyes widened.

"He could do that?" Tenten asked in disbelieve.

"He could" Neji nodded his head.

"That's insane" Tenten mumbled.

"Hn, it is" Neji said calmly.

"What about the ones he is standing with? Who are they?" Tenten asked.

"That's his siblings. I could introduce you to them?" Neji replied while he flashed Tenten a smug smile.

"Oh please don't" Tenten pleaded. Meeting rich people made her feel small.

"Come on, don't be shy, Gaara's girlfriend doesn't come from a rich family either" Neji said while he dragged a frightened Tenten with him.

He dragged her through the crowd of people until he stopped walking. Tenten looked over Neji's shoulder and quickly went behind him again to hide herself. He had actually dragged her all this way just to meet some rich person!

"_Stay calm, Tenten, take a deep breath and smile!" _Tenten told herself.

"Gaara, good to see you" Neji said with very calm voice.

"Hn Neji, the same goes to you" An equally calm voice replied. Neji suddenly took her wrist again and pulled her forward. Tenten, who had been surprised by Neji, stumbled a little forward.

"This is Tenten, my date" Neji then said.

"Hi" Tenten said while she smiled awkwardly. The red-haired guy, Gaara, looked at her closely before he held his hand out. Tenten hesitated a little before she shook his hand with hers.

"Nice to meet you, Tenten, I'm Gaara Sabaku" Gaara said calmly. Gaara had this very nice and warm voice, a very pleasant one. Tenten felt comfortable talking to him. He seemed like a nice guy, a nice very powerful guy.

Suddenly someone took Tenten's hand out of Gaara's hand and kissed it. Tenten, who was shocked, blushed. She recognized the person, who was kissing her hand as Gaara's sibling, the guy with the brown hair. Gaara's brother lifted his head and with a smug smile on his face he said:

"I have seen many pretty women in my life, but you are definitely the prettiest of them all" Tenten couldn't help, but blush a deep shade of red. From the sidelines a certain Hyuuga was looking anything, but pleased.

"Ehm thank you… ehm-"

"Kankuro, Kankuro Sabaku, Gaara's older brother" The brown-haired guy, Kankuro, replied with a smooth voice.

"Oh nice to meet you, eh Kankuro, I'm Tenten" Tenten replied politely.

"I know, do you wanna-" Sadly Kankuro didn't get to finish his sentence before the blond girl behind him, Gaara's sister, pulled him in the tie.

"Quit it, you little, playboy pervert!" The blond women hissed while she pulled Kankuro's tie _hard_.

"Let go of my tie, you crazy woman!" Kankuro hissed back while he tried to get his tie free from his sister's grip.

"Oh no, I won't" Temari pulled a little more before she turned to Tenten and said:

"Trust me, dear, you are going to thank me for shutting him up. By the way I'm Temari, the oldest one of the bunch" Tenten blinked confusedly, Kankuro seemed like a nice enough guy. Was he going to make a bad joke like the host, Sasuke, did?

"I apologize for my siblings' behavior, they can be a little… loud" Gaara explained. Tenten opened her mouth to talk, but was cut off by Neji:

"Its fine" Neji replied while he thought of his and Hinata's many arguments.

"Good, they can be a pain sometime" Gaara explained.

"Hn I know the feeling" Neji said with a small smile on his lips.

Tenten was staring cluelessly at the fighting siblings while Neji was busy talking with Gaara. Suddenly the sound of music could be heard in the background. Tenten turned towards it and saw how couple after couple went to the floor and began to dance elegantly with each other. She secretly watched Neji from the corner of her eyes while she wished that they could do the same.

"Hey Temari, now that people are dancing you can go fine your _obsession_ and ask him to dance with you" Tenten heard Kankuro tell his sister teasefully.

"Oh will you just shut it, Kankuro!" Temari hissed at him.

"Nope, I cannot, sorry Sis!" Kankuro said sarcastically.

"Hmph nevermind, I'm going to bathroom" Temari said. Tenten could hear the sound of Temari heels, presuming that she was leaving.

"Yeah sure, you are" Kankuro commented under his breath.

Suddenly a hand touched Tenten's left shoulder and she stiffened.

"Tenten" The person behind her said. Tenten recognized it quickly as Neji's and turned to face him.

"Yes, Neji?" She replied softly.

"Ehm… will you dance with me?" Neji asked as he held his hand forward towards her, waiting for her to either take his hand or say something. Tenten couldn't help, but blush a little. She looked unsurely at Neji's hand and then at Neji's face. She blinked her eyes, was she dreaming?

Slowly she lifted her hand and placed it in Neji's. Neji smiled elegantly at her as he pulled her towards the dancefloor with him.

Once on the dancefloor, Tenten felt extremely exposed and unsure. Everyone was waltzing and she didn't know how to waltz!

"Tenten, are you nervous?" Neji suddenly asked. Tenten look at him with panic in her eyes.

"Well no, I just… don't know how to waltz" Tenten admitted. She heard Neji chuckled and glared at him.

"It is not funny!" Tenten said as she hit him on the shoulder. Neji stopped chuckling.

"Sorry, but you have nothing to be nervous about" Neji said to her with soft voice. Tenten could hear the honesty in his voice and her face softened.

"I don't?" Tenten asked with slight hint of cluelessness in her voice. Neji smiled and said:

"You have nothing to fear, Tenten"

"I still don't know how to waltz" Tenten said dejectedly.

"But you can learn it" Neji said optimistic.

"How can I learn it? I don't see any waltz teachers around" Tenten said as she sighed.

"Well I know how to waltz, so why don't I just help you by taking you out dancing?" Neji said calmly.

"I don't know, maybe I should just-" Tenten's sentence was cut off my Neji, who said:

"You already said yes to dance with me and I will not let you go until I get my dance with you" Tenten looked at Neji and blinked her eyes.

"_He sure is demanding" _Tenten thought to herself. She then took his hand again and said:

"Okay, I'll dance with you, but don't you dare make a fool out of me" Tenten warned.

"I wouldn't dare" Neji replied with a smug smile on his lips.

"Good, now teach me" Tenten demanded with a smile on her lips.

"Okay, first you take your right hand in my left hand" Neji explained. Tenten took his hand in hers.

"Okay, now what?" Tenten asked.

"I place my right hand on your shoulder blade while you place your left hand on my right shoulder" Neji explained while he placed his hand on her shoulder blade. Tenten looked at him confusedly.

"Ehm I don't get it" Tenten said. Neji sighed and said:

"You put your hand on my shoulder and let the rest of your arm rest on my arm" Tenten nodded her head and did as he told her to.

"Good, now all you need to do is to follow my lead" Neji said before he slowly began moving his feet to the music. Tenten looked down at their feet and tried to mimic Neji's movement. Tenten suddenly felt like she had two left feet, because she kept up messing it all up.

"Ow" Neji said when Tenten accidently stepped on his foot.

"Sorry" Tenten apologized.

"It's okay, you are doing fine" Neji said as if he was trying to cheer her spirit up.

"I'm not doing fine, I'm horrible at waltzing" Tenten said dejectedly.

"Tenten, you are doing great for someone, who has never waltzed before" Neji told her.

"Do you always have to be so nice to me? Just admit that I'm a lousy dancer" Tenten pouted childishly.

"You are not a lousy dancer, Tenten" Neji said while he shook his head.

"Yes, I am" Tenten claimed stubbornly. Neji sighed.

"Tenten, you may not be the most elegant here, but does it really matter? All these people, who are watching, don't see it" Neji said with a strong and deep voice. Tenten blinked and cocked her head to the side.

"They don't?" Tenten asked confusedly.

"No, they don't" Neji's eyes softened, "All they see is a beautiful girl in my arms, nothing else" Neji explained with a soft voice. Tenten looked amazed by Neji's speech. She blinked and suddenly…

"Neji, you can be so cheesy sometimes" Tenten chuckled. Neji stared blankly at Tenten.

"_Cheesy? I was just being honest" _He thought to himself.

"I'm just kidding" Tenten said with grin on her face. Neji looked blankly at Tenten before he blinked.

"Oh" Neji mumbled. Tenten grinned again before she began to move her feet. Neji looked down at their feet and then up at Tenten's face.

"You got it" He said with a proud smile on his lips. Tenten smiled.

"Yeah, at least the easy part" Tenten giggled. Neji smiled softly at her, she was truly one of a kind.

-o-

Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow at Ino, who had _finally_ stopped her singing.

"You are really an odd woman" He told to her with a raised eyebrow. Ino turned to him and smiled.

"Maybe, but who cares, I'll rather be odd and fun than normal and boring" Ino explained proudly.

"Sure, if you say so" Shikamaru mumbled. Ino looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you always have to so serious? Try enjoying yourself just a little. This is a party after all" Ino said as she took a glass of champagne in her hand.

"It's a business party and I personal think that drinking alcohol is bad idea" Shikamaru explained.

"The only difference between this party and a normal party is what people are wearing, a party is a party! And it's only _one_ glass, is not going to hurt anyone! Loosen up for God's sake!" Ino said loudly.

"Troublesome woman" Shikamaru mumbled under his breath. Ino was really her own person, she could be sweet and nice, but she could also be very bossy and loud. There was something about her that made him both feel annoyed and warm at the same time. He just didn't know why?

"Ehm Shikamaru?" Ino suddenly said.

"Yes, Ino?" Shikamaru replied.

"Could you wait here while I go to the bathroom?" Ino asked.

"Sure" Shikamaru answered.

"Thanks, it won't take long" Ino said before she left. Shikamaru looked at Ino as she vanished into the crowd. He finally had some alone time, he really needed to figure himself out.

-o-

Temari walked out of the toilet stall and over to the sink to wash her hands. She looked into the mirror and saw the reflection of a pretty, blond-haired girl, who had just walked into one of the toilet stalls. The girl seemed somehow familiar to her.

"_Hm most likely some business guy's wife"_ She thought to herself. She walked over to the hand dryer and dried her hands.

After drying her hands, Temari walked out of the women's restroom. She barely made it out before someone bumped into her.

"Whoa Sakura, take it easy! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Uchiha?" Temari asked. Sakura sighed in relief.

"Well he is out somewhere talking to people and I was bored out of mind, so I excused myself to go to the bathroom" Sakura explained. Temari lifted an eyebrow at her and said:

"Okay, but Sakura?"

"Yes?" Sakura asked.

"Next time, look where you are going" Temari explained.

"Ehehe sorry about that, ehm see ya" Sakura replied before she pushed the door to the women's restroom and walked in.

"_Sasuke, really knows how to pick his escorts" _Temari thought with a grin on her face. She looked around her and began walking in search for one _certain_ person. Suddenly something caught Temari's eyes and she smirked.

"Well well Shika-poo looks like I finally found you" Temari told herself as she saw her target, standing all by himself in a corner of the room.

To be continued…

-o-

**A/N: **Dam, dam daaam! The tensing is building up, Ino has left and Temari has arrived – What will happen when Ino returns? Kankuro got some nerve hitting on Tenten in front of Neji! Better watch your back, Kankuro!

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a **review **and tell me what you think!  
Next chapter will probably take a little more time to make because school begins (for me) in just 7 days, August 15, and my birthday is in just 2 days, August 10 ^^ I do hope I'll be able to finish it as quickly as possible :D


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for the long wait, school has begun for me! This chapter is a long chapter, longer than chapter 11! I hope you're all going to enjoy it!

I apologize for any grammar/spellings errors there may/might be :)

**Main pairing(s):** Nejiten  
**Side pairing(s):** Naruhina, Sasusaku, InoShikaTema and a hint of Gaamatsu  
**Warning(s):** OOCness, swearwords, DRAMA!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

ENJOY!

-o-

**Date me  
Chapter 19: Victims of love**

Sakura sighed in relief.

"_Finally! No more greeting guests" _She thought to herself.

"So Sasuke, now that we are done greeting guests, can we-" Sakura's sentence was cut off by Sasuke:

"Ahhh Mr. Fuji, nice to see you" Sasuke greeted a guest, who had arrived late. Sakura hung her head down and she sighed.

"_Stupid, stick-up-the-ass Sasuke" _Sakura thought while sending death glares at her boss.

"Nice seeing you too, Mr. Uchiha" The guest replied politely before turning to Sakura, "This is your date, I assume?" The guest then asked.

"Yes, she is" Sasuke nodded his head, "Sakura, show some manners and introduce yourself"

"Oh yes, _sir_" Sakura replied while she glared at Sasuke. Sakura put on her pokerface and bowed her head politely at the guest.

"It's an honor meeting someone as important as you, Mr. Fuji, my name is Sakura Haruno and I am Mr. Uchiha's date for this evening" Sakura said politely.

"The honor is all mine, Miss Haruno" Mr. Fuji replied. After the introduction was over Mr. Fuji and Sasuke began talking and talking. Sakura was getting bored. She needed to find a way out of this, but how?

"_I got it" _Sakura suddenly came up with a brilliant idea.

"_The bathroom" _She thought with a sly smile on her lips. She looked at Sasuke, who was still talking.

"Sounds like you have a lot of things going on, what about me-"

"Ehm Sasuke, can I be excused for a moment" Sakura butted in. Sasuke turned to her and he did not look happy about being interrupted.

"Why?" He asked blankly.

"The nature is calling" Sakura replied with an awkward smile on her lips. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at her.

"And?" He asked in a 'I-don't-care'-tone. Sakura puffed her cheeks up in annoyance of Sasuke's attitude.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" She asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hn, do whatever you want to, just be back soon" Sasuke replied.

"Thank you" Sakura said before she left. In her joy of being _free_, she forgot to watch where she was going and bumped into someone, who had just left the women's restroom.

Sakura stumbled backwards, but managed to stay on her feet. She looked up to see who she had run into and saw...

"Whoa Sakura, take it easy! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Sasuke?" Temari, Gaara's older sister, asked. Sakura sighed in relief. Temari was the type of person, who wouldn't get mad at people for bumping into her. She was safe!

"Well he is out somewhere talking to people and I was bored out of mind, so I excused myself to the bathroom" Sakura tried to explain. Temari looked at her with a lifted an eyebrow and said:

"Okay, but Sakura?"

"Yes?" Sakura asked while feeling extremely stupid.

"Next time, look where you are going" Temari explained. Sakura nodded head and replied:

"Ehehe sorry about that, ehm see ya" She then pushed the door to the women's restroom open and walked in.

"Oh man, I'm such a klutz" Sakura mumbled to herself.

"Why? You don't seem like a klutz to me" A voice from behind her suddenly said. Sakura turned towards it and saw a very familiar blond-haired girl.

"Oh do I know you? You seem familiar" Sakura mumbled while rubbing her chin thoughtfully. The blond, who was standing with her hands on her hips, sighed.

"I'm Neji's secretary, we met at front door, ringing any bells?" The blond asked with a raised eyebrow. Sakura thought a little harder.

"Oh now I remember, you were Shikamaru Nara's date!" Sakura said proudly.

"Yep, that's me, Ino Yamanaka" The blond, Ino, said with smile. Sakura suddenly remembered something else.

"You like Shikamaru, don't you? I notice how you looked at him, when we met" Sakura said with a rather serious voice, although Ino's didn't notice the seriousness in her voice.

"Ehm yeah kinda" Ino admitted with a faint pink blush on her cheek. Sakura didn't say anything, which caused the atmosphere in the room to become rather awkward between the two.

"Well I better go find Shikamaru, can't leave him hanging, can I?" Ino said as she made her way to the door. Ino took in the handle and pulled the door open, but before she could leave Sakura said something:

"You better keep an extra eye on your date. I don't think you are the only one crushing on him" Sakura then walked inside one of the toilet stalls leaving a confused looking Ino standing.

"_I wonder what she meant by it" _Ino thought to herself before she left the restroom with an odd feeling in her stomach.

-o-

Shikamaru was still waiting for Ino to return. He had done a lot of thinking, but he had yet to figure out his feelings.

"_Ino is, unlike Temari, more down on Earth and she respects me… in a way… Temari, on the other hand, is very forward and demanding, I wish she was a little more patient and respectful… Hmmm, they can both be very loud, not to mention sly and sneaky" _Shikamaru thought to himself with his eyes closed.

"Hello Shika-poo! Long time, no see" An extremely familiar voice suddenly said from behind him. Shikamaru opened his eyes and turned.

"_Temari"_

"Temari, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked. Temari walked over to him with a seductive look on her face.

"I missed you, silly" She whispered in a low tone.

"Okay and I'm asking again, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked again, this time with a more demanding tone.

"Because I wanted to, did you miss me too?" Temari asked flirtatiously.

"Not really" Shikamaru replied. Temari moved closer to him and looked him in the eyes with an almost dangerous look.

"I know you like me! Stop acting and show me how you feel about me, be a man for once!" Temari said with an almost dangerous voice.

"I'm not acting, you are the one denying the truth" Shikamaru told Temari. Temari took a hold on his jacket and looked at him with angry eyes.

"Denying? I'm not the one, who likes to play pretend! You are!" Temari hissed at him.

"Yes, you are! I already told you how I feel" Shikamaru said back at her.

"No, you haven't! You have been playing your little mind games and I'm tired of it!" Temari hissed.

"I believe I have been pretty clear about my feelings from the beginning" Shikamaru replied. Temari's grip tightened.

"No, you haven't," Temari shook her head to the sides, "Sometimes you are nice, other times you are like you are now, an ignorant, lazy bastard" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"But I'm going to figure you out, Shikamaru, just watch me" Temari said before she pressed her body against his. Her face moved closer to his. Shikamaru could feel her breath on his lips as her face moved closer to his.

-o-

Ino was making her way back to Shikamaru. While walking, she kept on thinking of what Sakura had said to her:

"_You better keep an extra eye on your date. I don't think you are the only one crushing on him"_

Ino couldn't stop thinking about it, it sounded almost like Sakura was trying to warn her.

"_Who else could be after Shikamaru? I don't recall him talking about anyone… Unless" _ Ino suddenly remembered something:

***Flashback***

"_Okay, so let me try to explain it all once again… slowly, Neji does not-" Shikamaru's explanation was suddenly interrupted, when a follow co-worker butted in unannounced:_

"_Mr. Nara, there is a Miss Sabaku asking for you downstairs, she says that it is edging" Shikamaru facial muscles tensed a little before he answered with a calm voice:_

"_Of course, tell her that I will come downstairs in a minute" The co-worker nodded and said:_

"_I tell her that, sir"_ _The co-worker left shortly afterwards. Shikamaru sighed while she looked at him weirdly. Who was this Miss Sabaku?_

"_So who is this Miss Sabaku? An important client? Or perhaps your-" Her sentence was cut off by Shikamaru, whose face now was red._

"_No! She is an important client's sister! She is only here on behalf of brother, who could not be here today. I better get going or Neji is going to be pretty mad at me. I'll take to later, see you" Shikamaru said quickly before he left with a train of dust behind him. _

***End of Flashback***

Had Shikamaru lied that day? Was he and Temari an item after all?

"_No, of course not! He wouldn't lie about things like that" _Ino thought while she shook her head. She pushed her thoughts away and continued walking. She managed to push herself through the crowd and turned a corner before she suddenly froze.

What she saw before her shocked her and she could not breathe. Her eyes widened in disbelieve and her vision became blurry. She could hear nothing else, but her own heartbeat. She could see nothing else, but _them_.

Right before her very eyes stood the man of her dreams lip-locking with someone, who wasn't her. She could not believe her very eyes, but she could not denial the sight before her. He was with someone else, he was _kissing_ someone else… Someone she could never be!

Tears slowly began to fall from her eyes and she did the only thing that she could think of. She ran. She ran as fast as she could, pushing everyone who stood in her way aside, she didn't care at all! She just couldn't stand the sight of _them_!

Suddenly she felt someone grasp her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Ino, what happened? Are you okay?" A soft voice asked. Ino turned her head slowly and saw that it was Neji's cousin, Hinata, who had stopped her. She collapsed in Hinata arms and just cried.

"Oh Hinata" Ino sobbed out. Hinata laid her hand on Ino's back and pulled her into a hug.

"Shhh Ino, everything is going to be fine, let's go somewhere less crowded" Hinata said softly. Ino nodded her head into Hinata shoulder.

"Ehm Naruto, I'm gonna go talk to Ino, can you wait here?" Hinata asked Naruto, who apparently was with Hinata.

"Of course, I'll wait!" Naruto replied cheerfully. Hinata smiled and lifted Ino a little up.

"Come, Ino, let's go" Hinata said softly. Ino lifted her head and nodded. The two then left.

-o-

Neji and Tenten moved to the music, both of them were enjoying each other's company. Tenten had a big smile on her face, mainly because she had finally learned to waltz without stepping on Neji's feet. Neji was smiling proudly at Tenten.

"See Tenten, what did I tell you?" Neji asked proudly.

"That I'm not a lousy dancer" Tenten replied with grin.

"Exactly, you are an amazing one" Neji said softly.

"Awww you really think so?" Tenten asked while she stared at Neji with bright, brown eyes.

"I sure do" Neji replied. The two stopped dancing and Tenten hugged Neji, pressing her cheek against his chest.

"Neji, this is probably the best night of my life" She mumbled into his shirt. Neji looked down at her with a soft smile planted on his lips.

"Mine too" He whispered, just loud enough for her to hear it. Tenten lifted her face and began moving her face closer to his. Suddenly Neji felt a pair of soft lips against his cheek. Tenten pulled away and smiled sweetly.

"Perhaps we should try finding the others?" Tenten suggested.

"I thought you wanted to avoid Ino and her happy dance?" Neji asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"No worries, I don't think she is dancing it anymore" Tenten explained confidently. Neji then took her hand and said:

"Well then let's get going, Hinata and Naruto are probably at the food table" Neji then pulled Tenten with him towards the food table.

When they reach the food table they only found Naruto, who had his mouth stuffed with food.

"Ehm Naruto, where is Hinata? Wasn't she with you?" Tenten asked. Naruto chewed his food before he replied:

"Ehhh well Ino came running past us and it looked to me like she was crying, I don't know why… so Hinata decided to go after her and see if she was alright" Tenten looked both shocked and worried.

"Crying? Are you sure?" Tenten asked concernedly.

"Well yeah, I think she was crying, I can't really be sure because she was running and I was eat-"

"Where did Hinata and Ino go?" Tenten asked demandingly while she held Naruto in a tight grip by his shirt.

"Ehhh somewhere less crowded, I don't know where exactly, sorry" Naruto replied with a nervous look on his face. Tenten released him and Naruto sighed in relief.

"Somewhere less crowded? Neji, do you have an idea of where they could be?" Tenten asked. Neji rubbed his chin thoughtfully before he answered:

"Probably near the kitchen, it's not very far from here. The kitchen is at the end of this hallway, away from all the noise" Neji then pointed at the hallway next to them. Tenten looked at the hallway closely. She then turned her head to Neji and asked:

"Neji, do you think you could wait here while I go talk to Ino?"

"Of course, I'll wait here" Neji nodded his head.

"Thanks" Tenten said before she walked off.

-o-

The faint sound of someone crying guided Tenten to where Ino and Hinata where. Both of them where sitting against the wall. The only source of light came from the kitchen, which had a door half-open.

Ino was sitting with her legs against her chest. Her arms where wrapped around her legs and she was crying softly into her knees. Hinata where looking at Ino with concerned eyes while running a hand up and down Ino's back, trying to comfort her.

"Shhh just let it out" Tenten heard Hinata tell Ino with a soft voice.

"Ino" Tenten mumbled. She didn't know what to say or how to react. Ino rarely cried! She was always the one to comfort Tenten, not the other way around!

"Tenten, oh thank God you are here" Hinata sighed in relief before she turned to Ino and said:

"Ino, Tenten is here" Ino slowly lifted her face. Her eyes were red and puffy due to her crying.

"Tenten" Ino mumbled with a slow voice. Tenten went over to Ino and bended down on her knees, looking her friend in the eyes.

"Ino, what happened? Why are you crying?" Tenten asked with a worried and concern voice. Ino looked at her friend closely, slowly tears started to fall and she broke down.

"Shika *sob* girl *sob* kissing!" Ino said while sobbing. Tenten stared at Ino in disbelieve. She could not only feel, but picture how Ino must have felt, when she walked in on Shikamaru and whatever girl he was kissing.

***Flashback* **

_Tenten stepped out of the taxi, she was ecstatic! Kiba was in for a big surprise! She could just picture it all in her head! She will surprise him at work and they will go out eating... oh and dancing! It was going to be just perfect!_

"_One year! Can't believe that I have been with Kiba for one whole year!" Tenten thought joyfully to herself. She walked into the workshop Kiba worked at, he was a car mechanic, and just as she was about shout 'happy anniversary', she froze. _

"_Kiba? Why? It has to some sort of misunderstanding, you can't be-" _

"_Cheating?" Tenten whispered to herself because right before her eyes stood her boyfriend, Kiba, lip-locking with a busty, blond-haired girl. The blond girl had her arms wrapped around his neck while he had his hands on her butt. Tenten could hear moans and groans coming from them. Neither of them had notice Tenten's presence. _

_The pair suddenly stopped kissing and Kiba turned his face. His face went from calm, 'feeling-good'-face to a horrified, 'I-have-just-been-busted'-face._

"_Te-Tenten, it is no-not what it looks like, I can ex-explain" Kiba stuttered out. Tenten looked at Kiba with an empty look before she did something unexpected… She smiled._

"_I just came to say 'happy anniversary'. Sorry for interrupting, please continue" Tenten said with a fake smile. She turned and left before Kiba could say anything else. After leaving the workshop she let the tears fall, she would never give him the pleasure of seeing her cry! Never!_

***End of flashback***

"_Oh Ino, I know exactly how you feel" _Tenten thought while she fought back her own tears. She needed to stay strong! For Ino's sake!

"Hinata" Tenten said with calm voice.

"Yes?" Hinata replied.

"Do you think you could call a taxi while I get Neji?" Tenten asked.

"Of course, you get Neji while I stay with Ino" Hinata answered. Tenten nodded and turned to Ino.

"Don't worry, Ino, I'm going to tell Neji and then he will tell Shikamaru what a big idiot he is for hurting you" Tenten vowed before left to find Neji.

-o-

Neji was starting to get annoyed by the sounds Naruto was making.

"Nom nom nom" Naruto said as he chewed a piece of fruit pie.

"Naruto, could you please keep your mouth close while you eat?" Neji commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, it just tastes sooo good! Try it, it's _delicious_!" Naruto said as he took another bite of the pie.

"I don't think so" Neji replied.

"_Tenten looked really worried, I wonder what happened?"_ Neji thought to himself. Ino was his secretary after all and she was Tenten's best friend. If she was sad, then Tenten was sad and he did not like seeing Tenten sad.

"Neji!" A voice called after him. Neji turned and saw Tenten walking over to them. Neji didn't like the worried and sad look on her face.

"Tenten, what happened? Is Ino going to be alright?" Neji asked concernedly. Tenten looked down and mumbled:

"Shikamaru" Neji's eyes widened.

"What? Could you please repeat that again? I don't think I heard you correct" Neji asked. Tenten's body looked tense. Her hands were formed into fists and she was biting her lower lip.

"I said Shikamaru!" Tenten said angrily. Neji was taking aback by her outburst and took a step backwards.

"What did Shikamaru do?" Neji managed to ask with calm voice.

"He hurt her! He broke her heart!" Tenten replied loudly. Angry tears began falling from her eyes and she broke down in Neji's arms.

"Broke her heart?" Neji asked confusedly. Did Ino like Shikamaru or something?

"She liked him _a lot_! How can he be so cruel? She leaves for a few minutes and when she returns he is off kissing some girl!" Tenten mumbled into Neji's chest.

"Kissing? What girl?" Neji asked while he tried to comfort Tenten. Tenten pushed herself off Neji and looked at him with lost eyes.

"I don't know" Neji looked at Tenten softly. He did not like seeing her like _this_! She should be laughing and smiling, not crying!

"Tenten, don't cry on her behalf. Everything is going to be alright, I promise you that" Neji whipped Tenten's tears off her face, "I'll go find Shikamaru"

"Okay, thanks" Tenten mumbled with low voice.

"Anything to make you smile again" Neji replied softly. Tenten forced a smile on her face.

"Hinata, is calling after taxi, it is going to drive Ino home. I better go back to them before it arrives" Tenten explained softly.

"Of course, I better go find Shikamaru" Neji said before he walked off.

-o-

Neji walked calmly through the crowd of people. His eyes were scanning the room, searching for Shikamaru. He heard a loud, familiar voice not far from him.

"Temari, let go of me!" The voice said loud enough for Neji to recognize it as Shikamaru's voice. Neji turned towards it and lifted an eyebrow suspiciously.

"_I wonder what Shikamaru is doing with Temari? Could it be that she was the girl Ino saw Shikamaru kiss?" _Neji wondered.

"Shikamaru" Neji said with calm, yet serious voice. Both Shikamaru and Temari turned towards him with a surprised look on their faces.

"Neji, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Tenten?" Shikamaru asked. Temari raised an eyebrow at Neji and said:

"Yeah, where did that cute date of yours go?"

"Cute date? Did you two met?" Shikamaru asked while he gave Temari a suspicious look.

"Of course we did, Shika-_poo_! I just left to find you" Temari explained while she gave Shikamaru a flirty wink.

"Shika-poo? Shikamaru, is there something that you have not told me?" Neji asked suspiciously. A look of panic appeared on Shikamaru's face.

"W-where did you get that idea from?" He asked nervously.

"The nicknames and the fact that you kissed her" Neji said coldly. Shikamaru was about to complain, but stopped on his tracks.

"W-w-wait a minute! How do you know about the kiss?" Shikamaru asked while he pointed a finger at Neji.

"Because Tenten told me that Ino saw you kiss someone and I am assuming that that someone was Temari since she is here with you" Neji replied calmly.

"Ino was here? Where is she now? I have been waiting for her for a long time now" Shikamaru asked demandingly. Temari grew a little annoyed and mumbled:

"Who is this Ino-girl anyway? Your girlfriend?"

"Temari, could you please mind your own business?" Neji asked with an icy tone. Temari crossed her arms over her chest.

"Whatever" Temari mumbled under her breath.

"Okay, Neji, where is Ino?" Shikamaru asked once again.

"She is outside with Hinata and Tenten, waiting for a taxi to pick her up" Neji replied.

"Why is she waiting for a taxi?" Shikamaru asked. Neji sighed and answered:

"Because she apparently likes you and it broke her heart seeing you kiss Temari" Shikamaru looked completely speechless.

"_She likes me?" _Shikamaru thought to himself. Ino didn't act like she liked him, he was shocked.

"So she is going home because she thinks I like Temari?" Shikamaru asked while he rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah and I think you need to explain yourself, why did you kiss Temari?" Neji asked with a harsh tone. Shikamaru's hands were formed into fist and he looked tense.

"Are you blaming _me_ for hurting Ino's feelings? Because I remember you telling me to show more affection towards Temari! 'It will strengthen our relationship with Gaara', is there ringing any bells? Don't act like you are a saint! You are also responsible for hurting Ino's feelings! And I did _not_ kiss Temari, she kissed me!" Shikamaru yelled angrily at Neji.

"When I said show more affection, I meant in private! This is not private! And I didn't say anything about kissing her, just treating her nicer would have been good enough for me" Neji said loudly back at Shikamaru.

"I don't remember you telling me that!" Shikamaru told Neji loudly.

"Maybe you were too busy thinking of-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Temari shouted at them both, cutting Neji's sentence off in the process. Both males looked at Temari, who looked anything, but happy.

"T-Temari?" Shikamaru and Neji mumbled together.

"Both of you are selfish, ignorant, heartless bastard! Showing affection my ass! Showing affection means flirting or being romantic, not playing hard to get!" Temari hissed at them.

"It seems to work pretty well" Shikamaru commented.

"Will you shut up? I feel sorry for that Ino-girl, getting her feelings hurt just because you two want my brother to like you more! My brother doesn't care about my opinions! But you two are, by trying to play with my feelings and hurting that girl's feelings, ruining your relationship with my brother because he takes love seriously unlike you two!" Temari explained with an angry tone.

Neither Neji nor Shikamaru knew what to say to Temari. She was right, they were both to blame. Neji because it was his idea, Shikamaru because he went with it. They both sighed.

"You are right, we are both to blame for what happened" Neji admitted.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I lied to you instead of telling you the truth" Shikamaru apologized to Temari. Temari smirked at him.

"No worries, it takes more than minor lies to hurt me" Temari said while stuck her tongue out at him. Shikamaru smiled softly at her and nodded his head. Neji, on the other hand, was thinking hard.

"_I really caused a lot of trouble. My secretary is crying her eyes out and I'm the reason why! Tenten is going to hate for causing Ino pain!" _Neji thought to himself. He blamed himself fully on what had happened! Both Ino and Tenten deserved to know the truth!

"I think I better go find Tenten, she and Ino needs an explanation" Neji said with serious tone. Temari and Shikamaru nodded.

"You better hurry up, Romeo" Temari said sarcastic.

"Yeah, I better" With that Neji walked off.

-o-

Neji walked outside Sasuke's mansion. He was looking around the area while hoping that the taxi hadn't arrived yet.

"_I can't afford to lose another secretary" _Neji thought to himself, although he feared more that losing Ino as his secretary could mean losing Tenten as well. He couldn't lose _her_!

"Neji" A quiet voice suddenly said. Neji turned towards the voice and saw Tenten. She was standing not far from him. Her hands were playing with the hem of her dress and she was looking down with sad look on her face.

"Tenten, I-" Neji's sentence where cut off by Tenten, who mumbled:

"Why? Why did you do it?" Neji looked confusedly at Tenten. What was she talking about?

"Tenten, I don't understand, what do you mean?" Neji asked unsurely.

"Nevermind" Tenten mumbled. Neji looked at Tenten with an unsure look on his face. What did she mean?

"Neji" Tenten suddenly called out while she lifted her face up. Neji looked shockingly and worried at Tenten…she was crying!

"_Why is she crying?" _Neji asked himself. Hadn't he already told her not to cry? Hadn't he told her that everything was going to be alright?

"Neji, I'm so sorry, but… this is goodbye…" Tenten said with a tearful look on her face. Neji eyes widened.

"_Goodbye?"_

"Goodbye? Why? I-I don't understand" Neji said with a shocked look on his face. Another tear rolled down Tenten's cheek.

"I'm sorry, I just… I won't… I can't stab Ino in the back! She has always been there for me! I can't betray her!" Tenten cried out. Neji was too shocked to speak.

"_Tenten…" _Neji thought as he stared at the girl before him, crying her eyes out.

"I-I really, _really _like you! I just can't be with you anymore! I'm sorry, I h-hope that we someday can meet again and maybe… Please don't hate me!" Tenten pleaded while silent tears ran down her cheeks. All Neji wanted was to hold her and kiss the pain away. All he needed to do was reach out and-

"Tenten, the taxi has arrived! Hurry up!" Hinata's voice called out from the afar. Tenten tried to dry her eyes before she slowly turned her body. She took a few steps before paused and mumbled with low voice:

"I'm sorry, Neji" She then ran off.

Neji stood like a statue, staring into the thin air.

"_It's all my fault!"_ He cursed to himself while he bit his lower lip in anger. He had lost Tenten because of his foolishness! He ruined everything! He-

"You really know how to treat a lady, Hyuuga" A sarcastic voice said from behind. Neji recognized it and suddenly realized something! The words Tenten had said:

"_Why? Why did you do it?_

Suddenly all Neji's self-hate and sorrow turned to anger and hatred. His hands tightened into fists and he gritted his teeth together in anger. He then turned his body towards the person, who had just spoken, and said with ice cold voice:

"Kankuro, what did you say to Tenten?"

To be continued…

-o-

**A/N: **Drama, drama, drama and heartbreak, lots of heartbreak!

What did Kankuro say to Tenten? Will Tenten forgive Neji? Will Neji ever get the chance to explain himself to Tenten? Will Ino forgive Shikamaru (and Temari)? Who will Shikamaru chose in the end?

All those questions and more will be answered in the following chapters!

Leave a **review** and tell me what you think :)


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Chapter 20! What did Kankuro tell Tenten?

I apologize for any grammar/spellings errors there may/might be :)

**Main pairing(s):** Nejiten  
**Side pairing(s):** Naruhina, Sasusaku, InoShikaTema and a hint of Gaamatsu  
**Warning(s):** OOCness, swearwords, DRAMA!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

ENJOY!

-o-

**Date me  
****Chapter 20: Undo it**

"Kankuro, what did you say to Tenten?" Neji repeated his question. Anger was running deeply in his tone and his eyes looked at Kankuro with an icy stare.

Kankuro merely smiled smugly at Neji while he learning against the wall casually. The look on his face showed everything, he was amused and it only made Neji even angrier. Before Kankuro could react was he slammed against the wall, he was leaning on. Neji was holding him by the collar while staring straight into Kankuro's eyes.

"I am asking you again... what did you tell Tenten?" Neji asked with a deadly tone. Kankuro swallowed nervously and tried to keep his cool.

"Hey chill down, Hyuuga. What gave you the idea that I have anything to do with your little break up?" Kankuro asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Neji shook Kankuro violently.

"Don't you dare tell me chill down, you little… f**king liar!" Neji yelled at Kankuro. Kankuro merely smirked arrogantly at Neji.

"Hyuuga, what would you clients think of you if they saw you or heard about you losing it like that?" Kankuro asked cockily with a lifted eyebrow. Neji did not release him, his hold on Kankuro's collar only tightened.

"Kankuro, I am warning you… unless you want me to smash you face into the wall, you tell what exactly you told Tenten!" Neji hissed with an icy tone. Kankuro looked thoughtfully at Neji before he smiled slyly and replied:

"Fine, I told her the truth or rather _my_ version of the truth, now let me go" Neji chuckled before he replied:

"No, not until you tell me _exactly _what you told Tenten, word by word" Kankuro looked at Neji closely before he sighed:

"Fine, you want me to tell you? Well then I'll tell you, but first let go of my collar, you're choking me" Neji looked suspiciously at Kankuro before he slowly released him.

"Now, start talking" Neji commanded coldly.

"Fine, it all started when Gaara told me to go find Temari…"

***Flashback***

"_Kankuro, go get Temari, she has been away for far too long" Gaara commanded. Kankuro looked annoyingly at his brother before he sighed:_

"_Fine, I go find Temari" He then walked off._

"_Stupid brother sending me out to find my stupid sister" Kankuro mumbled to himself. Around him people were talking and dancing. Kankuro saw a young lady laughing with another young lady and smiled to himself._

"_At least there's some eye candy for me to enjoy while looking for my stupid sister" Kankuro thought to himself while he looked the two ladies up and down. Suddenly a loud, very familiar voice echoed through the room:_

"_SHUT THE HELL UP!" A sly smirk formed itself on Kankuro lips._

"_Well well I think I just found Temari, wonder what she is up to?" Kankuro thought while he smirked slyly to himself. He began walking towards the place he heard Temari's voice coming from, but stopped walking then he heard something rather interesting._

"_Both of you are selfish, ignorant, heartless bastard! Showing affection my ass! Showing affection means flirting or being romantic, not playing hard to get!" Kankuro heard Temari hiss at the two guys. Kankuro couldn't help, but smirk then he saw that one of the guys was the one and only, Neji Hyuuga. _

"_Well well Hyuuga, what have you done now?" He thought smugly to himself. _

"_It seems to work pretty well" The other guy commented, Kankuro recognized him as Neji's partner and Temari's obsession, Shikamaru Nara. _

"_Will you shut up? I feel sorry for that Ino-girl, getting her feelings hurt just because you two want my brother to like you more! My brother doesn't care about my opinions! But you two are, by trying to play with my feelings and hurting that girl's feelings, ruining your relationship with my brother because he takes love seriously unlike you two!" Temari explained with an angry voice. _

_Kankuro's eyes widened and a smirk appeared on his face, this conversation was indeed interesting._

"_Hyuuga, you just made it a lot easier for me to take Tenten away from you" Kankuro thought before he left to find Tenten and tell her his little… discovery. _

_He made his way towards the front door of Sasuke's mansion and saw Tenten walked out of the door. Smirking to himself before he ran over towards the door, opened it up and called out after Tenten:_

"_Hey Tenten, wait up!" Tenten stopped walking and turned her body towards him with a confused look on her face._

"_Kankuro? What are you doing here?" Tenten asked confusedly. Kankuro rubbed his neck in a casual manner and replied:_

"_Well I think that there is something you need to know" Tenten blinked confusedly._

"_And that is?" Tenten cocked her head to the side. _

"_Your friend's name is Ino, right?" Kankuro asked casually._

"_Well yeah, but how do you know?" Tenten asked unsurely. _

"_I was just guessing, because I heard your date, Hyuuga, and Shikamaru along with my sister, Temari, talk and they mentions her name" Kankuro explained calmly. _

"_They did? What did they say?" Tenten asked hastily. _

"_Apparently they wanted to gain a closer relationship with my brother, Gaara. So Neji thought that if Shikamaru showed more affection towards my sister, they could get a better relationship with my brother" Kankuro explained while he rubbed his neck to avoid looking Tenten in the eyes. _

"_Are you telling me that Neji told Shikamaru to play with your sister's feeling just because he wanted to seal some sort of business deal?" Tenten asked with shocking eyes. _

"_Yeah, also neither of them seemed to think about your friend's feeling in this whole mess" Kankuro replied. Tenten looked shockingly into nothing while she mumbled:_

"_How? How could he do something so… so selfish? It just… doesn't make any sense" Kankuro saw a silent tear fall from Tenten's eye down her cheek and smiled to himself. _

"_Phase. 1 of my plan, complete! Now to Phase. 2" Kankuro thought to himself. He then walked over to Tenten, lifted her face up by the chin and whipped the tear away from her cheek. _

"_Hey, don't cry" He said with a soft voice. Tenten nodded her head slowly. Kankuro took a look at his watch and said:_

"_Well Tenten, I'm sorry, but I better go, my brother is waiting for me" _

"_You can go, I'll be fine" Tenten replied softly._

"_You sure?" Tenten nodded her head and Kankuro smiled._

"_Well then if you ever need someone to talk to," Kankuro took out a piece of paper and wrote on it before he gave it to Tenten,"Call me" _

_Tenten took the note and nodded her head. _

"_Thanks, Kankuro" Tenten then hugged Kankuro. Kankuro smiled smugly to himself as he felt Tenten's body against his own. After a while he pulled away and walked off. But he did not go to his brother like he had told Tenten. Instead he walked over behind one of the big posts in front of the main entrance. From there he watched Tenten say 'Goodbye' to Hyuuga while smirking the whole time. _

***End of Flashback***

"And that is what I told, Tenten, end of story" Kankuro finished proudly. Neji did not say a word.

"Speechless, Hyuuga? You know now that she is on the market again I could-" Kankuro was cut off when a fist collided with his face. After gaining his conscious, Kankuro looked up at Neji, who was looking back at him with angry eyes.

"You just have to go and ruin everything I have worked for, that version was Temari's not yours or mine" Neji said coldly before he walked off. The party was over for him now.

He had lost _her_.

-o-

*Slap*

"You idiot! What the hell were you thinking? Or wait you wasn't thinking, at least not straight! And look what you and your stupid friend did! You just had to be an obnoxious business man, who thinks that things such as love are a waste of time, which it isn't!" Hinata yelled angrily at Neji, who was holding his burning red cheek while looking at his cousin with his eyes open wide in shock. Hinata had actually hit him! HIT HIM!

After his confrontation with Kankuro, Neji met up with Hinata. He told her that he thought it was time to return home and she agreed. They got Shikamaru and Naruto, although it took some time to get Naruto, he simply liked the food a little too much.

When Neji and Hinata had returned home Hinata asked why Tenten was crying when she returned after talking to him. Neji told her what had happened and Hinata slapped him hard on his right cheek before she began to rant about how stupid and selfish he was. Neji couldn't really disagree with her, he really did mess it all up big time.

"And you are supposed to be smart? That _little _plan of yours ruined this whole evening! For all of us! Not just for you, but for every one who went along with you!" Hinata glared at Neji with angry eyes.

"I didn't get to dance with Naruto" Hinata mumbled to herself while she blushed. Neji looked at his cousin with a lifted eyebrow and sighed.

"I know I messed up, no need to lector me" Neji explained. Hinata glared at him and pouted.

"Hmph"

"Hinata, I'm sorry I ruined everything, I- How should I have know that Ino liked Shikamaru?" Neji asked with an angry tone.

"You could have told her about your plan! She is your secretary after all" Hinata explained. Neji sighed and said:

"Yeah, I could… I just didn't think about it. After I met Tenten, all I could ever think about was her and now I have lost her" Neji sighed deeply to himself. Hinata looked at Neji softly.

"You should tell her how you feel" Hinata said out of the blue. Neji looked at her shockingly.

"Are you insane? She doesn't want to see me anymore! She wants me out of her life, I can't just walk up to her and say 'hi Tenten, sorry about yesterday, by the way I love you'!" Neji said sarcastically.

"Well then you think of something! I was just trying to help! Can't you let that Hyuuga pride of yours go for just a moment? All I am saying is that you have to tell Tenten how you feel, she deserves to know!" Hinata said angrily before she left Neji's room, slamming the door behind her, which caused the books on Neji's bookshelf to fall into the floor.

Neji looked at the books on the floor and sighed to himself.

"_Thanks a lot, Hinata"_ Neji thought before he walked over to the books to pick them up, one by one. While trying to put the books in order his eyes suddenly saw something. One of the books lay on the floor open up on a page. On the page the picture of a girl were shown, next to the picture a little text. Neji shimmed the page over.

"_Hmmm this book looks rather familiar… let's see hmmm…. It's my high school yearbook! But who is the girl on the picture, she looks familiar to me" _Neji thought to himself. The girl on the picture looked around seventeen to eighteen; she had long, curly brown hair with matching brown eyes and was wearing a white top. She was smiling brightly and Neji found himself drawn to it.

"_She looks so familiar, but who could she be? Let's see… huh?" _Neji's eyes widened.

"_Tenten? It can't be? But how? Could she be the same Tenten? Or is it just my imagination?" _Neji stared at the picture in shock. The same brown locks, the same stunning brown eyes, the same breathtaking smile, the same unforgettable _girl_!

"_Tenten, it is you!"_

-o-

Meanwhile in Ino and Tenten's apartment. Ino had finally fallen asleep and her sobs had died out, but Tenten was still awake, she could not fall asleep.

"_Why am I still awake? I should be asleep by now" _Tenten thought to herself as she hugged the pillow in her arms closer to her body while a lone tear escaped her sad, brown eyes. Tenten looked out of the window and couldn't help, but feel mesmerized by the moon, which were shining brightly upon the sky. A few more tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheek.

"_I wish I could just turn back time and undo it all!" _Tenten thought to herself as a sob escaped her lips. She let her head fell into the pillow and it muted her sobs. Her body was shaking and she was trying to control her breathing.

"_Oh Neji, I miss you already" _

To be continued…

-o-

**A/N: **A lot shorter than previous chapter, but I hope it still satisfied you all!

Neji confronted Kankuro, Hinata got mad at Neji for ruining his chanced with Tenten AND for ruining _her _chance of dancing with Naruto – poor Neji!

Neji finally solved the mystery between Tenten and his flashbacks/daydreams, next chapter will revealed a lot more of their past!

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a **review **and tell me what you think :)


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **I apologize for the delay and I hope you all are going to enjoy chapter 21, we're getting closer and closer to the end of the story.

Lots of flashback, the long waited Tenten is Neji's high school crush is here! Full version, all the pieces put together.

I apologize for any grammar/spellings errors there may/might be :)

**Main pairing(s):** Nejiten  
**Side pairing(s):** Naruhina, Sasusaku, InoShikaTema and a hint of Gaamatsu  
**Warning(s):** OOCness, swearwords, DRAMA!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

ENJOY!

-o-

**Date me  
Chapter 21: Smile**

Neji looked at the photo one more time, was it really the same Tenten? He blinked and suddenly he could see it…

'_Your hair like rich chocolate'_

The chocolate brown locks of hers.

'_Your eyes sparkle with joy'_

The glinting hazel orbs of hers.

'_Your smile is to die for'_

That stunning smile of hers, that made him smile too.

'_And just your present gives me hope that life can be beautiful'_

Whenever he was around her, he felt like life was worth living.

'_You are truly the meaning of perfection' _

No one else, but her could give him the true meaning of perfection because she was everything, he wasn't.

"_Tenten, why did I not notice this sooner?" _Neji thought to himself. He's eyes did not leave the picture, it was her! It couldn't be anyone, but her!

***Flashback***

"_Can I borrow a pencil" A soft, female voice asked._

"_Hn, sure" He answered without even looking at her. He was too busy looking at the blank paper before him. _

"_Thanks" She replied. He slowly lifted his face to meet hers and found himself looking into a pair of beautiful brown eyes. Brown eyes had normally always seemed like a boring and plain eye color, but hers were different. They were alive. Sparkling and glinting different shades of brown from deep, dark brown to an almost amber colored brown. They were beautiful. _

"_Do I have something on my face?" Neji blinked, when the brown-eyed girl suddenly asked softly with a confused look on her smiling face. Neji looked away to avoid eye contact and he could feel the heat go to his cheeks. Her smile was just as beautiful as her eyes and that confused look on her face was just adorably cute . _

"_Ehm no, I just... nevermind" He replied while he mentally cursed himself for stuttering. The girl looked even more confusedly at him and was about to say something, when…_

"_Tenten, no cheating! Turn you head around and sit down!" The teacher said harshly. The brown-eyed girl, Tenten, apologized and returned to her desk while she mumbled a low:_

"_Thanks anyway" Neji couldn't help, but smile a little because he had just met an angel, a beautiful brow-haired angel with brown eyes. _

_-o-_

_It was lunchtime and Neji was, as always, sitting by himself. He wasn't really eating; mainly because he was too busy watching Tenten from afar. She was sitting at a table, not far from his, together with a dark-haired girl and a red-haired girl. He could from the distance hear what they were talking about, him._

"_That's the boy from math I told you guys about" Tenten told her friends. The two girls turned their heads to get a better look at him. The dark-haired then lifted an eyebrow and asked:_

"_Him?" _

"_Ehm yeah, what wrong? You know him, Yukata?" Tenten asked confusedly. _

"_Well I don't exactly know him, but I have heard rumors about him and not the good kind of rumors" The dark-haired girl, Yukata, explained. Neji grinned to himself. Rumors? Like he cared about those anyway._

"_Rumors?" Tenten asked unsurely. The redhead nodded her head. _

"_I heard the rumors too, many have been telling me that he back in freshman year was very popular, but he rejected everyone, who wanted to be friends with him! People say that he is a heartless jerk, who thinks he is above everyone else!" The redhead explained harshly. Tenten looked at her friend shockingly. _

"_But he was so nice in class, Tayuya, or rather he seemed nice" Tenten said with sad look on her face. Neji didn't like it. He wanted her to smile that beautiful smile of hers, not look sad and depressed. _

"_Only because he has to be nice in class, he was only pretending to be nice" The redhead explained. Tenten looked down at her lap with a defeated look on her face. Yukata looked sympatric at her friend and patted her back while saying:_

"_Hey Tenten, don't be sad, just forget what happened and everything will be fine" Tenten laid her head on her friend's shoulder and nodded her head slowly. _

"_Okay, I'll try" Neji heard Tenten mumbled. He sighed to himself and stood up before walking off. _

"_It's my own fault! I chose to be a jerk! I might as well continue being one" Neji thought to himself as he walked in hallway, all by himself._

_-o-_

_Valentine, the day created by lovers, for lovers. How ridicules! Showing someone you love, how much you love them on one single day! It didn't make any sense! If you loved someone, shouldn't you love them all the time? _

_No, he did not understand Valentine and yet he wrote a poem for the girl, who he could never have. The only thing he hadn't done was to write his name on it, the fear of rejection was just too big for his pride to allow. _

"_Look Tenten got a Valentine's gift!" Neji heard one of Tenten's friend yell out loud. A big group of people ran over to the blushing girl. Neji couldn't help, but to find her cute with those bright, pink cheeks of hers. _

"_What is it, Tenten?" A girl with long, brown hair asked curiously. _

"_Ehm just a poem, nothing fancy" Tenten replied shyly. _

"_A poem? Awww how romantic, I wish someone would write me a poem" Tenten's friend, Yukata, sighed out dreamily._

"_Who's it from?" The redhead, Tayuya, asked. Tenten looked confusedly at the poem and blinked before she answered:_

"_Ehm there's no name on it" The three girls, who had surrounded Tenten took the poem and looked at it closely. _

"_No name? What was he thinking?" Tayuya commented._

"_Who would give a Valentine's gift with no name on it?" The brunette asked._

"_Awww isn't it just sweet" Yukata commented with a dreamily tone. The two other girls gave her a weird look._

"_Sweet?" Tayuya asked._

"_How is it sweet to give a poem without writing you name on it?" The brunette asked. _

"_Oh girls, it is sooo romantic! The guy, who gave Tenten the poem, was obvious too shy to write his name on it. He most likely feared being rejected, it is just sooo sweet!" Yukata explained with a dreamy look on her face. _

"_Ohhh" _

"_Ehm girls, can I have my poem back?" Tenten asked softly. _

"_Oh yeah, sure" The brunette gave Tenten the poem again. _

"_Thanks, Sari" Tenten smiled sweetly at her friend. Her smile almost made Neji smile as well, it was so addictive, so stunning, so… perfect. _

"_Although I was too much of a coward to write my name on what I gave her, I'm still happy that she liked it" Neji thought to himself as he watched Tenten leave the classroom with her friends. Tenten deserved someone better than him, someone who was not afraid to show her how he felt. Someone… who wasn't him._

_-o-_

_Here he was again, watching her from afar. Hiding in the darkest corner of the room while everyone was dancing and enjoying their last night together as classmates and schoolmates. _

_She looked beautiful as always, wearing a stunning red gown. It suited her, the color, the shape, just everything looked perfect on her. She was the only one, who had her hair down. Her long, curly, brown locks flow like a wave of water in the air as she danced the night away with her date, a lucky guy, who could give Tenten everything she wishes for. _

_A smile was planted on her face, brighter than any star on the night sky. She was just amazing. How he wishes he could walk over to her, take her hand and dance with her. To feel her body against his, to hold her delicate hands in his, to look into her brown eyes and to have her smile at him would make his life complete. _

"_What a childish fantasy" He sighed to himself. He took one last glance at her before he left the room. The night was over for him._

"_Goodbye, Tenten, I hope that you always will smile like you are now and that we may meet again in the future" He thought to himself, well knowing that she could not hear him no matter how loud his thoughts were. _

***End of Flashback***

-o-

"_Tenten" _Neji stared at her picture.

"How could I be so blind, it was so obvious! The evidence stood right in front of me! Her smile! No one has a smile like hers! How could I forget that one thing that kept me from turning into some heartless robot?" Neji asked himself loudly.

"Neji, go to bed! Some of us are trying to sleep!" A loud voice yelled from outside his room. Neji sighed to himself.

"Sorry, Hinata!" He replied. He took the yearbook up and placed it on his desk, right next to the picture of his father. Making sure he could see Tenten's picture before he went into bed. Talking one last glance at her photo before closing his eyes while thinking:

"_I will make it up to you, Tenten. I will NOT allow that smile of yours to disappear!" _

-o-

Back at the Uchiha estate the guests were starting to leave. Sakura smiled kindly at them all as they left. Sasuke, on the other hand, was walking around with searching look on his face. He walked up to Sakura and asked:

"Have you seen Hyuuga? I haven't seen much of him tonight"

"Ehm I think he left early" Sakura replied.

"Left early? Why would he do that? He normally stays here till the last minute" Sasuke commented.

"Well this time he had a date and I'm sure that his date didn't find chatting with rich people much fun" Sakura explained.

"Are you telling me that rich people are boring?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Some of them are" Sakura replied.

"I'm not" Sasuke mumbled.

"Say what?" Sakura asked confusedly.

"I say, I'm not" Sasuke repeated.

"Not what?" Sakura asked. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at her.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Sasuke asked with a suspicious look on his face. Sakura looked up and rubbed her neck.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about" Sakura replied while she tried to play innocent.

"Are you calling me boring?" Sasuke asked demandingly.

"No, I'm just-"

"Because I'm not"

"Yeah, I kinda know, but I was only-"

"I will NOT allow anyone, not even you, to call me boring!"

"But I wasn't-"

"And _still_ you are implying that I am! Have you no shame, Saku-" Sasuke sentence was cut off by Sakura, who suddenly took Sasuke by his collar, pulled him towards her and kissed him. She pulled away and Sasuke blinked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Oh my God, it actually works!" Sakura commented happily.

"What works?" Sasuke asked confusedly.

"Kissing someone to make them shut up! It really works"" Sakura yelled in delight.

"That's nice, now kiss me again" Sasuke said blankly. Sakura looked at him weirdly.

"What?" Sasuke asked with a boring look on his face.

"Did you just ask me to kiss you again?" Sakura asked unsurely.

"Yeah, I think I just did. So are you going to kiss me or what?" Sasuke asked with a lifted eyebrow. Sakura looked at him closely before she took him by the collar and said:

"Gladly, just making sure" She then pressed her lips against his in a longer much more passionate kiss.

-o-

Tenten lifted her sleepy body up from the bed, her hair was messy and her eyes red from the tears she had cried the night before. She yawned and rubbed her eyes before she looked at her clock.

08:22 AM

"_Thank God, I don't have work today, Sai would kill me if I was late" _She thought as she stepped out of the bed and took on her robe before she walked out of her room. On her way to the kitchen she took a look inside Ino's room. Ino was still asleep. Her cheeks were still wet and the redness around her eyes proofed to Tenten, that what happened last night was not a just a bad dream. No, it really happened.

Tenten placed a hand on her chest and the memories of night before returned to her. She blinked her eyes as she suddenly felt the need to cry.

"_No more crying, I got to stay strong for Ino" _She thought to herself determined.

Tenten took one last look at Ino before she walked into the kitchen. Tenten saw a little lap of paper lying on the table next to her cell phone. In her curiosity, Tenten took the paper and looked at it. It was a number, but whose number was it?

Tenten rubbed her chin thoughtfully. It was addressed to her so she must know who gave it to her…

"_Well then if you ever need someone to talk to… Call me" _

"_Kankuro!" _Tenten suddenly remembered that he comforted her that night. He was so nice to her, that night.

Tenten looked at the phone in front of her, then back at the paper in her hand, then she took another look at the phone before she once again looked at the paper.

"_Should I call him? Maybe he could cheer me up?" _Tenten wondered to herself, although it made her feel desperate, which she didn't like feeling. But still, it would not hurt hanging out with Kankuro as friends, right?

"_No, it wouldn't hurt" _Tenten took the phone and dialed Kankuro's number. She then took a deep breath before she lifted the phone up to her ear.

"_Hello, Kankuro here" _Kankuro's smooth voice said in the phone.

"Kankuro, is me, Tenten" Tenten said softly.

"_Well hey Tenten, how are you today? Still sad about that bastard of a Hyuuga" _Kankuro asked with a kinda cocky voice.

"I'm okay, although I really miss Neji" Tenten replied softly.

"_That Hyuuga sure got you wrapped around his finger, forget him, he is not worth it"_ Kankuro told Tenten. Tenten's cheeks turned a red color.

"Ehm I'm not wrapped around his finger, he was just… so nice to me" Tenten said softly.

"_Don't let him get to you, just get him out of your system" _Kankuro replied.

"I'm trying, but it's… hard… You told me last night that if I wanted to talk, I could call you. So… well I was wondering, if you would like to go hang out with me in the park?" Tenten asked with soft voice. She got a little scared when Kankuro didn't answer her right away.

"It's okay, if you don't want to I under-"

"_Sure, why not? How about we meet in the park in an hour? Sounds good?" _Kankuro suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds great" Tenten replied.

"_Okay, it's a date, bye" _Kankuro said quickly.

"Wait! It's-" Sadly Tenten wasn't able to finish before Kankuro hung up, "-not a date" Tenten sighed to herself.

To be continued…

-o-

**A/N: **Done for now!

Hope you all liked the flashbacks, as you all can see Neji wanted Tenten, but because he back then didn't believe in love he chose not to confess his feelings for her. Tenten seems to have been interesting in Neji, but was too scared that he would push her aside to actually talk to him.

Neji fell I love with Tenten's smile the day they first saw each other, isn't it sweet?

Sasuke and Sakura kissed after having a discussion about rich people being boring – Sasuke thought Sakura was referring to him and it pissed him off, so Sakura kissed him to shut him up. A kiss with Sasuke apparently enjoyed quiet a lot.

Tenten is going to "hang out" with Kankuro! Neji better hurry up or before he loses the love of his life!

**Tenten's three high school friends are all based upon real Naruto anime/manga characters.**

**Yukata: **Long, dark brown hair, kunoichi from Suna, she appears alongside Matsuri in the war act, one of Gaara's fangirls  
**Tayuya: **Long, red hair, the girl with the flute who fought against Shikamaru in the Sasuke rescue mission  
**Sari: **Long, brown hair, kunoichi from Suna, friend of Matsuri in the anime, fangirl of Gaara as well

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading! Leave a **review **and tell me what you think :)


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **I apologize for the delay, I caught a bad cold and it really just slowed the story process down, I hope you will all enjoy this chapter!

I apologize for any grammar/spellings errors there may/might be :)

**Main pairing(s):** Nejiten  
**Side pairing(s):** Naruhina, Sasusaku, InoShikaTema and a hint of Gaamatsu  
**Warning(s):** OOCness, swearwords, DRAMA!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

ENJOY!

-o-

**Date me  
Chapter 22: Fall to pieces **

"_Neji" She whispered softly against his neck. Neji could feel his heart beat faster as Tenten's warm breath hit his cold skin. He took a deep breath, inhaling her rosy scent. Her soft body against his hard body, her delicate hands drawing circles on his chest while his held her whole body in his strong hands. _

"_Tenten, you are so perfect" He whispered to her. She giggled._

"_No, I'm no… I'm just Tenten" She said shyly. He lifted her head up by the chin and looked her in the eyes intensely before he said: _

"_To me you are" He then leaning forward, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss._

~o

"Hmmm Tenten, I love you so much" Neji mumbled sleepily against his pillow. Sadly his little dream was interrupted by a certain cousin of his.

"Neji, wakey, wakey!" Hinata shouted out loudly while she knocked on the door to Neji's room.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Neji fell out of his bed due to the loud awaking, his hair was messy and his cheeks had a pale pinkish color.

"_It was just a dream, a really wonderful one" _Neji sighed to himself.

"Neji, are you up yet?" Hinata asked loudly from outside Neji's room. Neji sighed to himself.

"_I think Hinata still is mad at me for ruining her evening with Naruto" _Neji thought to himself while he changed his clothes and brushed his long, messy hair. Neji then took a deep breath and walked out of his room, hoping that Hinata's anger had cooled down.

"Hinata, I'm so-"

"Don't try apologizing, Neji, I will not forgive you until Tenten has" Hinata said with her arms crossed over her chest. Neji sighed, this was going to be a lot harder than expected.

"Can't I make it up to you? I could invite Uzu- Naruto over and then I could try talking to Tenten" Neji suggested. Hinata looked at him with a skeptic look on her face.

"I don't know, maybe" Hinata replied while she rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"I better call Uzumaki, I'm really not in the mood of dealing with you when you are PMSing" Neji said blankly before he walked off.

"I'm not PMSing!" Hinata yelled after Neji in the distance.

-o-

Hinata was sitting in the living room with her arms crossed over her chest while pouting.

"I called Naruto, he will be over here soon" Neji said as he walked into the living room.

"I'm not PMSing" Hinata mumbled without looking at Neji.

"Sorry, I was just trying to be fun" Neji explained.

"Well you suck at being fun, so stop trying" Hinata replied. Neji sighed.

"I'm sorry I ruined you evening with Naruto" Neji apologized.

"That's not the whole reason for why I'm mad at you" Hinata said, still without giving him a single glance.

"Okay, so what's the other reason?" Neji asked.

"You already know" Hinata replied.

"Hinata _please_, just tell me why you are mad at me and _please_ don't yell at me" Neji pleaded. Hinata slowly turned her face to look at Neji.

"Okay" She answered shortly. Neji smiled softly at her and Hinata throw a pillow from the couch in his face.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Neji asked slightly annoyed.

"Don't smile at me, I'm still mad at you" Hinata pointed out. Neji just sighed and said:

"You are so weird, Hinata" Hinata grinned at him.

"Hehe" Hinata chuckled.

"Hinata?" Neji asked.

"Yeah?" Hinata replied.

"Weren't you going to tell me why you're still mad at me?" Neji wondered.

"Oh right, I almost forgot" Hinata realized.

"I figured" Neji mumbled.

"Zip it!" Hinata demanded. Neji just gave Hinata a weird look, which Hinata ignored.

"The reason why I'm still mad at you is because not only did you ruin things for me, but you also ruined things for yourself. Firstly, you lost the best things that had ever happened to you, Tenten! Secondly, you may have to look for a new secretary unless Ino forgives both you and Shikamaru. And thirdly, you are not doing anything about it! All you do is sit in your room and blame yourself for what's happened, which won't solve anything! Be a man and stand up for yourself, get Tenten back in your life before it's too late!" Hinata explained with a determined look on her face.

"You're right" Neji replied with low voice.

"Huh?" Hinata looked at Neji with shocked expression.

"_He is agreeing with me?" _She thought to herself.

"I wasn't acting like a man, I was acting like a coward! I was too scared of facing Tenten because I feared that she would reject me and slam her door in my face, but I can't let her escape my life! Not again… I just can't" Neji said with his fist clenched together. Hinata looked at Neji with amaze.

"Neji" Hinata blinked.

"I won't let her leave my life again" Neji told himself proudly.

"Again? What do you mean by that?" Hinata suddenly asked. Neji panicked, he couldn't tell her about his younger self's obsession with Tenten's younger self.

"Ehm well… What I mean by again is… well Tenten was my-" Luckily for Neji , he was cut off by someone knocking on the front door.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Oh look that must be Naruto, you better open it for him" Neji said with fake surprise look on his face. Hinata gave Neji a suspicious look.

"You are hiding something and I will find out what" Hinata glared at Neji, "After I have spent some time with Naruto" Hinata's expression softened as she turned away from Neji and walked over to open the door for Naruto.

"Hi Hinata! Neji called and told me that you wanted me to visit, so here I am!" Naruto greeted cheerfully with big grin on his face. Hinata flushed a little.

"Ehm hi Naruto, It's nice of you to visit me, I'm sorry we left so early last night" Hinata said softly.

"Oh it's okay, it was fun while it lasted" Naruto replied with a grin. Hinata's cheeks flushed a faint pink while she smiled shyly at Naruto. Neji watched the two from the distance and sighed to himself.

"_That idiot to Naruto is just so dense, and Hinata get's all shy and nervous every time he is around. How in the world are they going to get together?" _ Neji wondered to himself. They needed help.

-o-

"_Is this casual enough?" _Tenten thought to herself as she looked at her own refection in the mirror before her. She was wearing demin jeans and a white, loose tank top with a fancy purple-bluish print on. She had pulled her hair up in two messy buns and was wearing a pair of black converse.

"I don't know, maybe it's too casual" Tenten mumbled to herself. She looked at the time and realized that she had no time to change her clothes, she was going to wear it whether she liked it or not!

She took her little shoulder bag and walked out of her room. On her way she stopped in the living room where Ino was sitting with messy hair, red eyes and a pack of Kleenex next to her. Her eyes were settled on the TV screen.

"_How could you do this to me? What am I going to tell our daughter? That her father decided to kiss some other women because he felt like it? Get out! I don't want to see you ever again!" _ An angry female voice yelled from the TV.

"That's right, Suzy! He is not worth your love!" Ino shouted at the TV. Tenten looked at her friend with a weird look on her face and she sighed.

"_At least she's not crying anymore. Shikamaru better be careful next time they see each other, Ino is not a sweet person when she's angry"_ Tenten thought to herself while she looked at her friend yelling at the TV. Ino suddenly turned her face and blinked confusedly at Tenten.

"Huh? Tenten, ehm going somewhere?" Ino asked with a confused look on her face. Tenten gave Ino a small smile before she replied:

"Not really, just out to get some fresh air, I'll see you later" Tenten then left the living room, leaving a clueless and confused looking Ino behind.

Ino blinked.

"What was all this about?" Ino mumbled to herself. For some reason she had a bad feeling that Tenten was not just going out to get some air… She was hiding something, but what?

-o-

Neji watched as Hinata and Naruto 'talked' with each other. It was almost painful to watch, Hinata had already tried to confess her feelings at least 6 times and Naruto still didn't get it. Every time the word 'I like you' came out of Hinata's mouth, Naruto would cut her off and tell her that he 'liked' her too. Naruto was denser than anything on Earth. He just didn't get Hinata's meaning of 'I like you'.

"_Clueless fool… Why him, Hinata? Of all people! Why did you not fall for someone just a little less dense than him! I pity you, Hinata" _Neji thought as he once again saw Naruto misunderstanding one of Hinata's confessions.

Neji was getting tired of this and he was starting to get really annoyed by Naruto's denseness. He was about to walk over to them and yell at Naruto for being such an idiot, but before he got the chance to even take a step, someone knocked on the front door or rather banged on the front door.

*Bang**Bang* *Bang*

Neji sighed and walked with heavy steps over to the front door. He opened the door quickly to spare it from getting destroyed by the person, who was banging on it. In front of him stood Temari, Gaara's older sister, she had her arms crossed over her chest and looked at him with very serious and kinda scary look.

"Ehm Miss Sabaku, what are doing here?" Neji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Drop the formalities, I am here to help you!" Temari replied loudly.

"Help me? With what?" Neji asked confusedly. Wasn't she supposed to be mad at him for the whole 'Shikamaru show affection to Temari'-plan?

"With that cute girl of yours! The one with the brown hair, ringing any bells?" Temari replied harshly.

"Why? Last night you told me that I didn't deserve her" Neji said while he gave her a suspicious look.

"It doesn't matter! What matters is that my stupid, pervert of a brother, Kankuro, is going on a date with her today!" Temari explained harshly. Neji's eyes widened.

"What?" Neji took a hold on Temari's shoulders and looked at her with shocking eyes.

"Hands off, Hyuuga!" Temari commented. Neji apologized for his outburst and released Temari. Temari couldn't help, but pity Neji as he looked down with an almost defeated look on his face.

"Hey Hyuuga, don't look so sad. If that girl really cares about you, she will forgive you. My brother is not someone for her, he's a womanizer for God's sake! He just wants her body, not her as a person" Temari explained softly. Neji's body tensed a little and he clenched his fists.

"I have to stop her, I can't let her get hurt anymore. She deserves to be happy, she deserves to smile!" Neji mumbled under his breath.

"That's the spirit, Hyuuga! Let go!" Temari grinned. Neji didn't even get a change to take a step before Temari stopped him.

"Wait! I almost forgot!" Temari suddenly said. Neji looked at her confused.

"Forgot what?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We need to get Nara too! That girl he hurt deserves an apology from everyone, including me" Temari explained. Neji nodded and replied:

"You are right, I can't risk losing another secretary, but we have one problem that needs to be solved before I can leave"

"And that problem is?" Temari asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"I can't leave until Hinata has confessed her feelings for Naruto" Neji explained. Temari looked weirdly at Neji.

"I don't see a problem, confessing is easy enough" Temari said with relaxed tone.

"Not if you are trying to confess to Naruto Uzumaki, The Dense One" Neji said while he sighed.

"Why? How dense could he possibly be?" Temari asked while she looked at Naruto.

"Denser than anyone you have ever known, Hinata has already confessed over 7 times and he still doesn't get it" Neji explained with calm voice. Temari looked at him in disbelieve.

"He is _that_ dense? And I thought my brother was the densest person known to man" Temari commented.

"Trust me, I don't get it either" Neji mumbled with low tone. Temari looked at Naruto and Hinata while she rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"Hmmm I got an idea, watch me" Temari whispered to Neji before she made her way to the 'couple'. Neji watched as Temari suddenly out of nowhere shouted out:

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, KISS!" Temari then forced Hinata and Naruto together, lip on lip. Temari grinned at the now lip-locking couple before she ran over to Neji, took his hand and dragged him out of the house while yelling:

"You two can thank me later!"

-o-

Tenten was sitting on a bench in the park with folded hands. She couldn't stop thinking of what happened the night before, the memories were still hunting her.

"_Neji" _Tenten thought to herself as she sighed. Despite what had happened, she still couldn't stop thinking of him. How could she not? He had been so nice, so romantic, so understanding… just too good to be true!

"_But it was true? Wasn't it? Even if he kept his intentions hidden, I still think that he at some point was being honest to me and I don't think he could fake that hurt look on his face, then I told him that it was goodbye" _Tenten bit her lip as she remembered his face that night, how she had wanted to run over to him and tell him how she felt! But she didn't, she just couldn't do it.

"Hey what's with that sad look on your face?" A familiar voice said. Tenten lifted her face and looked at person, who had just spoken.

"Kankuro?" Tenten blinked.

"Sorry for making you wait" Kankuro said while he rubbed his neck.

"That's okay, I kinda forgot the time too" Tenten replied while she forced a smile on her face.

"Thinking of Hyuuga again?" Kankuro asked. Tenten flushed.

"N-no, I was just…yes, I was thinking of Neji" Tenten sighed out.

"You need to get him out of your head, that guy is clouding your mind" Kankuro explained.

"Perhaps, I should, but it's just… hard" Tenten said in low tone. Kankuro looked at Tenten with narrowed eyes.

"_You'll forget him, sweetheart. Trust me, you will be mine, mark my words!" _

To be continued…

-o-

**A/N: **Done with chapter 22!

Awww Neji was dreaming about him and Tenten together, can he make that dream a reality with Temari's help? How will Naruto and Hinata react, when they realize that they are kissing! (Thanks to Temari) Will Ino forgive Shikamaru and Neji? And can Neji save Tenten from Kankuro's evil plan?

I hope you all enjoyed! Leave a **review** and tell me what you think! :)


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Chapter 23! I hope you are all going to enjoy this chapter!

I apologize for any grammar/spellings errors there may/might be :)

**Main pairing(s):** Nejiten  
**Side pairing(s):** Naruhina, Sasusaku, InoShikaTema and a hint of Gaamatsu  
**Warning(s):** OOCness, swearwords, DRAMA! Hint of assault! And fluffiness!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

ENJOY!

-o-

**Date me  
Chapter 23: Saviour **

Moments went by like forever, before Hinata and Naruto realized the situation they were in. Their eyes met and they both blinked confusedly before their eyes widened. They quickly pulled apart with blushing cheeks.

"!" Both Hinata and Naruto alarmed. Hinata touched her lips confusedly while her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red as she remembered the feel of Naruto's lips on hers. Naruto didn't look much different from Hinata, only less red-faced and with a very lost look in his eyes.

"_We kissed!" _The both thought to themselves loudly. Slowly Hinata lifted her face to look up at Naruto. Their eyes met once again and everything around them just seemed to vanish.

"_I-I can't believe it, I kissed Naruto! My lips on his, his on mine! I… don't know what to say! Say something, Hinata! Anything!" _Hinata panicked and the wrong words escaped her mouth:

"I must be dreaming! I kissed him, I kissed Naruto, I kissed my lo-" Hinata suddenly realized what she was saying out loud and froze,"-ve"

Panicking, lavender eyes stared at Naruto. Hinata watched as Naruto's mouth suddenly opened and…

"_Oh no, here it comes! 'Sorry, Hinata, I don't love you like that', here it comes!"_

"You like me like _really _like 'like' me?" Naruto asked while he blinked at her. Hinata stared at him for a moment before she replied:

"Well actually I l-lo… I LOVE YOU!" Hinata confessed loudly with red cheeks. Suddenly she was pulled into a warm hug. Naruto wrapped his arms around her body and he rubbed his cheek against hers while he said:

"I love you too" Hinata blinked.

"You do?" Hinata asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Of course, I do! You are so nice and sweet! Why didn't you tell me, Hinata?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"Ehm I-I tried, many times actually" Hinata explained.

"How many times are we talking about?" Naruto asked while he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Over a 100 times or mo-"

"A 100 TIMES!?" Naruto stared at Hinata in shock.

"Well actually, I probably confessed even more times then that, but I can't be sure because I stopped counting it a long time ago" Hinata explained softly. Naruto's jaw hanged open.

"You got to be kidding me?" Naruto mumbled shockingly.

"I'm not! I suppose that I was not good at showing my feelings to you since you didn't notice my many confessions" Hinata explained. Naruto looked at Hinata for a moment before he said:

"Ehm Hinata?"

"Yeah?" Hinata replied softly.

"Can I- no ehm may I kiss you again?" Naruto asked with a faint blush on his cheeks. Hinata flushed a little before she smiled softly at him and replied:

"I wouldn't mind kissing you again, so sure" Naruto then grinned at her before he leaned forward and captured her lips with his in an innocent, heart-smelting kiss.

-o-

Shikamaru was sleeping soundly on his couch. The whole drama, he and Neji had caused, had really worn him out and as soon as he arrived home, he had collapsed on the couch, still wearing his suit.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"NARA! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" A voice shouted from outside. Shikamaru fell off the couch with a loud thud.

"Ow, how troublesome" He said while he rubbed his sore neck. He took off his jacket and loosened his tie before he stood up and dragged his tired body over to the door. Slowly he opened the door and found himself face-to-face with a very familiar blond-haired lady.

"Temari?" He mumbled rubbing his eyes in a sleepy manner. Temari was standing in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest. She was wearing a black, high-waisted pencil skirt, a white tube top, a pair of black heels and her blond hair was down. The look on her face told him that she was not here to flirt, no this was serious business.

"Shikamaru, sorry to wake you up, but we have to go to Tenten and Ino's apartment and apologize for yesterday's event" Shikamaru turned his face toward the other voice and saw that it belonged to Neji, who was wearing a white shirt, demin jeans and a black blazer.

"Neji? What are you and Temari doing here?" Shikamaru asked with a lifted eyebrow. Temari growled at him.

"He just told you! We are here to pick you up! So you along with us can apologize to Neji's cute date and that blond girl, whose heart YOU broke!" Temari snarled at him angrily. Shikamaru hold his hands up in defense and said:

"Wow, wow, easy there, blondie, not need to yell" Temari saw red.

"WHY, YOU LITTLE-" Temari looked like she was ready to attack Shikamaru, but her sentence was cut off by Neji.

"Temari…" Neji said coldly, Temari looked at him, "don't" Temari took a deep breath.

"Hmph" Temari pouted her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. Shikamaru could hear her whisper:

"You are lucky this time, Pineapple boy, but I'm warning you! If you call me blondie again, I'll kill you" Shikamaru chose to ignore her treat and turned to Neji.

"So, shall we get going?" He asked. Neji nodded his head and they all walked over to Neji's car.

"_I'm coming, Tenten, please still be there" _Neji thought to himself.

-o-

"_Suzy, please forgive me! I promise it won't happen again" _The man on the TV screen begged the woman in front of him, who was looked sternly down at him.

"_How can I trust you? It is not the first time I have caught you in the arms of someone else" _The woman replied coldly.

"_Please forgi-" _Ino turned the TV off and sighed.

"_Why am I even watching this show, it doesn't make me feel any better and the ache in my chest is still there, hurting" _Ino thought to herself. She looked up and sighed deeply.

"_Shikamaru, why did I fall for you? Why couldn't I just have fallen for one of those cute bartender guys, who always hit on me?" _Ino wondered. Her thought were cut off by a sudden knocking on the door.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"_Agh, why now? I'm trying to be depressed here!"_ Ino stood up and gritted her teeth together. She opened the front door and she face fell.

"_What is HE doing here? And with HER! That bastard" _Ino thought coldly to herself.

"Ahem" Neji faked a cough to get Ino's attention.

"What?" Ino snapped.

"Ehm well I'm- I mean we are so-" Neji's sentence was cut off by the blond haired woman, who said:

"Agh Hyuuga, drop the formalities! What he is trying to say is that we are sorry for causing you any pain, it was an accident" Ino blinked confusedly.

"And accident? How?" Ino asked doubtfully.

"Well those two idiots," The blond girl pointed at Neji and Shikamaru, "thought that if Nara here, showed me some affection, they would impress my brother, Gaara, and they, for some reason, forgot to tell you about their plan, which is the reason for your tears" The blond girl finished. Ino lifted a skeptic eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked at Shikamaru with cold look before she said:

"And I thought that you just were a bastard, but no! You're not only a bastard, you are a heartless and selfish one!"

"Ino, please we-" Neji tried to explain, but Ino cut him off.

"Shut up! You are just as selfish and heartless as he is! You definitely don't deserve Tenten, she deserves better!" Ino said angrily.

"Don't you think I already know that!" Neji shouted at Ino, who froze in shock.

"…" Ino looked shockingly at Neji.

"Everyone has already told me that I'm the reason for her tears and her pain! I just want to make things up with her, I just want to see her smile again and I don't care if she's smiling with someone else because she deserves only the best! She deserves happiness and I don't" Neji finished with sighed. Ino looked at Neji closely.

"_He really does love her" _Ino thought to herself softly.

"I'm sorry for being such a pain, but dear are your friend here?" The blond girl asked.

"No, she left a while ago, she told me she was going out to get some air" Ino replied in a soft tone. The blond girl slapped her forehead.

"Damn she's with my brother already" The blond girl cursed.

"You brother? Wait! Are you telling me that Tenten went out with someone without even telling me?" Ino asked.

"Easy there, girl, your friend probable wanted it to be kept a secret for your own good" The blond girl explained.

"Temari, we need to get going! I can't leave that perverted brother of yours with Tenten!" Neji said impatiently.

"Temari? That's your name?" Ino asked confusedly. The blond girl, Temari, grinned and replied:

"It sure is, Ino right?" Ino nodded her head and Temari grinned a little more before she took Shikamaru by the wrist and pushed him forward, making him fall down on the floor in front of a shocked looking Ino.

"Take good care of him, ciao!" Temari shouted as she took Neji by the wrist and dragged him down the stairs with her. Ino looked at the unconscious Shikamaru and smiled softly.

"_I better take him to the couch, so he doesn't wake up with a headache" _Ino thought as she began lifting the unconscious Shikamaru up.

-o-

Tenten and Kankuro were walking down the street, neither of them had said a word for awhile and it was starting to get awkward. Kankuro suddenly thought of something and said:

"Hey Tenten?" Tenten looked up at Kankuro confusedly.

"Yes?" She replied softly.

"I know this really cozy café, it is not so far from here if we take a shortcut" Kankuro said while he pointed at a side alley. Tenten blinked.

"Isn't there another way to get to it, alleys kinda scares the hell out of me" Tenten said while she gave Kankuro a nervous look.

"Don't worry, I'm with you. I'll protect you if someone suddenly attacks you" Kankuro promised with grin on his face. Tenten's eyes lightened up.

"You will?" She asked.

"Of course, that Hyuuga already hurt you enough" Kankuro replied. Tenten smiled softly and said:

"Well then okay, let's get going" Kankuro mentally smirked at Tenten's naivety.

"_No one can get between us now, Tenten my dear, soon we'll be all alone" _He thought to himself as they both walked into the side alley.

They had walked for awhile and you couldn't see the streets anymore, all you could see was the walls surrounding the alley. A mouse suddenly ran over in front of them and Tenten jumped backwards a little.

"Hey easy there, be careful" Kankuro said haughtily.

"It just surprised me, I'm okay" Tenten explained. She was feeling very nervous and didn't like the whole 'shortcut through an alley'-idea at all, it just seemed a little creepy.

"_I don't know what creeps me out the most, the soundlessness or the fact that it's only me and Kankuro here" _Tenten thought to herself. Suddenly she got the feeling that there was someone behind her and she turned quickly only to find herself face-to-face with Kankuro.

"Oh Kankuro, you scared me there" She said while she sighed in relief.

"I did?" Kankuro asked with a raised eyebrow. He suddenly began leaning closer towards her and Tenten nervously began to back away until she felt the wall against her back.

"Ehm Kankuro, what are you doing?" She asked nervously.

"Nothing" He replied innocently while he moved closer to her.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me" She commented as she felt Kankuro breath on her face.

"It is nothing, just relax and enjoy" Kankuro then took her by the chin and captured her lips in a forced kiss. Tenten's eyes widened in shock and she tried to push him off.

"Stop it! Let me go!" She shouted as she tried to fought him off her.

"Shut up and keep quiet!" Kankuro hissed at her. He took a tight hold on her wrists and looked straight into her eyes. Tenten was in panic and she felt like screaming, but who would hear her? She was alone with Kankuro in an alley! No one was around to save her, no one!

"_Please Neji, I need you" _Tenten thought desperately. A tear escaped her eye as Kankuro pulled her into another forceful kiss.

"_Someone please!" _

*Slam*

Tenten felt the weight on her body disappear as Kankuro suddenly was pulled off her. She lost her balance only to fall into someone's arms. She held on tightly, fighting her tears back before she finally had courage enough to look at her saviour. Tenten's eyes widened.

"_Neji" _Tenten thought as she looked into Neji's lavender eyes.

"_You came, my saviour" _

-o-

**A/N: **Dam, dam daaam! Neji came to the rescue!

What's going to happen? Will Ino forgive Shikamaru? What will Neji do to Kankuro? What will Temari do to Kankuro? Will Tenten and Neji finally confess their feeling for each other?

Just for the record Kankuro wasn't going to rape Tenten, he is would not capable of doing anything above forceful kissing – He is just used to girls being willing around him, Tenten isn't, which makes him tic and do things that will be considered wrong (and disgusting).

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a **review** and tell me what you think ;)


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Chapter 24! Will Shikamaru and Neji be forgiven? Will love survive? These questions and more will be answered in this chapter!

I apologize for any grammar/spellings errors there may/might be :)

**Main pairing(s):** Nejiten  
**Side pairing(s):** Naruhina, Sasusaku, InoShikaTema and a hint of Gaamatsu  
**Warning(s):** OOCness, swearwords, DRAMA! And fluffiness!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

ENJOY!

-o-

**Date me  
Chapter 24: The story of us**

Ino opened her blue eyes and yawned sleepily while she rubbed her eyes. She blinked and began to wonder:

"_Did I fall asleep? Was I just dreaming about seeing Shikamaru, Neji and that blond-haired girl, Temari, here?" _Ino looked around her and took note that the TV was turned off. Her eyes suddenly landed on the couch and she saw a very familiar person sleeping soundly on it.

"_Shikamaru! So it wasn't a dream!" _Ino stood up from the armchair, she had fallen asleep on, and walked towards her room.

"_I better change into something a little less sleepwearish" _Ino thought to herself. She couldn't walk around all day only wearing a very long t-shirt, could she?

Ino took on some black leggings, a long, olive green tank top and a pair of black ankle socks. She brushed her messy, blond hair and pulled it up in a high pony tail. Afterwards she walked into the bathroom to wash her face and fresh herself up just a little.

"_I cannot allow myself to walk around looking like a broken mess, especially not around HIM" _Ino thought to herself. She left the bathroom and returned into the living room where Shikamaru was beginning to wake up.

"Ow my jaw" Ino heard him curse to himself. Shikamaru began rubbing both his eyes and his jaw while yawning.

"Stupid jaw, what did I do to make it hurt so much?" Shikamaru asked himself.

"You did nothing" Ino said automatically. Shikamaru blinked and lifted his head up confusedly.

"Huh?" He mumbled.

"You did nothing. Temari pushed you forward just before she and Neji left. You were not prepared and fell to the floor, face forward" Ino replied. Shikamaru's face finally looked up at hers.

"Ino?" He mumbled with a shocked expression on his face.

"Yeah, that's my name" Ino said while she tried to keep a blank expression.

"You helped me, why?" He asked confusedly.

"I didn't really have a choice, plus I'm a nice person, it would have been cruel of me to throw you out in your condition" Ino replied.

"Thanks" Shikamaru said with soft voice.

"You're welcome" Ino said with a small smile on her lips. After a moment of silence Shikamaru whispered to Ino:

"I'm sorry"

"Huh?" Ino looked at him shockingly. Their eyes met for a moment before Ino's cheeks began to heat up, which caused her to break the eye contact.

"_Why am I blushing? I don't love him anymore! I don't! I'm over him, over him for good! Stop blushing, before he notices!" _Ino told herself as her face turned a red color. Shikamaru was looked at Ino with a surprised look on his face.

"_Is she blushing? Why? I thought she still was mad at me" _Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Stop staring at me like that! Just because I'm blushing doesn't mean you are forgiven! I'm still mad at you!" Ino yelled at him with red cheeks. Suddenly Shikamaru's hand brushed her cheek softly.

"I'm sorry, I hurt you, Ino, I really am" Shikamaru said softly. Ino couldn't move or speak, she was speechless!

"_He's apologizing" _She blinked.

"I know you may never forgive me, but please don't hate me! I'm not good when it comes to love and girls, but I know one thing. And that is, that you are a very pretty and nice girl, who makes me act like a completely different person and I think that, I could or might fall for you" Shikamaru said softly while he smiled at Ino.

"Shikamaru…" Ino mumbled speechlessly while she blinked.

"So? Would you perhaps consider giving me another chance, to prove myself, by going out with me later tonight?" Shikamaru asked softly. Ino looked at him for awhile before she jumped into his arms and kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled way and smiled before she said:

"I'd love to, but on one condition"

"And that is?" Shikamaru asked with raised eyebrow.

"If I ever catch you with a girl again, I'll make sure you'll never be able to have children" Ino warned with a low and dangerous tone. Shikamaru grinned awkwardly at her and replied:

"Like that will ever happened"

"Good boy! Here's your treat" Ino said before she pulled Shikamaru into another passionate kiss.

-o-

Tenten was petrified. She could not look away from Neji's eyes and she had a hard time breathing evenly. When she finally managed to say something it was a mere whisper:

"Neji" She couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Tenten, thank God you are okay" Neji sighed in relief as he pulled her body against his. Tenten leaned into his warm and protective embrace.

"Neji, I don't know what to say" She mumbled against his shirt.

"You don't need to say anything, just hold on to me. Everything is going to be okay" Neji replied with soft spoken voice while he gentle ran his hand up and down her back.

"Awww you two are just too cute" A playful female voice commented. Neji and Tenten blushed and pulled away from each other quickly.

"I bit too cheesy if you ask me" A grumpy voice said.

"Oh shut up, Kankuro! You're just jealous because you aren't getting lucky today" Temari said as she hit her brother on the head. Kankuro's face was slightly bruised and his clothes messy.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" Kankuro hissed at Temari.

"That's for assaulting Neji's cute date" Temari replied.

"Cute date? What kind of odd nickname is that?" Kankuro asked with raised eyebrow.

"Oh shut it!" Temari hissed as she once again hit Kankuro on the head.

"Ow! Will you stop hitting me, woman?" Kankuro asked annoyed by his sister's behavior.

"No, I won't!" Temari raised her hand to hit Kankuro again, when…

"Temari, it's okay, you can stop now" Neji said with calm voice.

"Awww and it was just starting to get fun" Temari pouted her lips childishly.

"Hn, he already got what he deserved. Just take him home, I'll take care of Tenten" Neji said while he took Tenten's hand in his. Temari raised a cocky eyebrow and replied:

"Fine, good luck, lover boy!" Temari grinned at Neji before she took a tight hold on Kankuro's arm and dragged him with her. Neji and Tenten watched as the two siblings walked away. Suddenly a soft voice broke the silence between to two:

"Thank you, Neji" Neji's heart smelted at the innocence running on Tenten's voice and he turned to her with smile on his lips.

"Come, let go somewhere less creepy to talk"

-o-

Neji and Tenten had left the alley and were now in the park, sitting on a bench quietly. Tenten was looking down at her hands, which were folded on her lap and Neji was staring at the lake before them both. From the corner of his eyes, Neji watched Tenten.

"_What should I say? Neither of us has spoken for awhile and this silence is making me nervous" _Neji thought as he swallowed nervously. Tenten watched as Neji's Adam's apple moved up and down, from the corner of her eyes and sighed.

"_Come on, Tenten, think of something to say! He saved you from Kankuro! The least I could do is to give him a second chance to explain himself of last night's event" _Tenten told herself.

"Neji?" Tenten said with quiet voice, Neji looked up at her.

"Yes, Tenten?" He replied. Tenten's cheeks turned a faint pink color and she avoided eye contact.

"I'm sorry, that I hurt your feelings last night" Tenten said softly. Neji looked at her shockingly and said:

"You are not the one, who should apologize! I should apologize to you!" Tenten looked up at him with a shocking expression and asked:

"W-what do you mean? I was the one, who didn't give you chance to explain yourself!"

"What is there to explain? I was a big idiot, who made a bad decision! I hurt not only your friend, but you! I made you cry, instead of making you smile!" Neji looked Tenten deeply in the eyes. To Tenten it almost looked like he was about to cry and a single tear rolled down her own cheek.

"Why do you want me to smile, Neji? What is so special about my smile? It's just a smile" Tenten looked at Neji with big, brown, wondering eyes. Neji smiled a little and replied:

"Because it was your smile that made me fall in love with you" Tenten's eyes widened and she suddenly lost her voice. Neji took the opportunity to say something he had wanted to say to her face-to-face in a long time:

"Tenten," Neji took Tenten hand and hold it to his chest above his beating heart, "_'Your hair like rich chocolate, Your eyes sparkle with joy, Your smile is to die for, And just your present gives me hope that life can be beautiful, You are truly the meaning of perfection'" _Neji finished softly. Tenten looked at him with her lips slightly parted in shock and surprise.

"That poem… it can be? It was you, who wrote it to me!" Tenten said as she looked at Neji with disbelieve and shock in her brown eyes. Neji smiled genuinely at her and said:

"Yes, it was me. I don't know if you remember me and it wouldn't really mat-"

"I do remember you! Or rather I think I do, you are that silent boy, who I borrowed a pencil from back in high school, right?" Tenten asked softly.

"Yes, that's me or well the old me" Neji replied. Tenten suddenly started to laugh.

"Ehm Tenten, why are you laughing?" Neji asked confused look on his face. Tenten stopped laughing at looked at Neji with grin.

"Don't you think is funny? That we went to same high school, never really got to know each other and now, we are sitting in the park together" Tenten said with smile.

"It is kind of funny, but there is one thing that really confuses me" Neji rubbed his chin.

"And that is?" Tenten asked.

"Did you know who I was before I said the poem?" Neji asked with raised eyebrow. Tenten blinked and shook her head:

"No, I didn't, I thought you reminded me of someone, but I couldn't a finger on it until… well it's just… that poem means a lot to me and I have always been wondering, who wrote it and now that I know, I just feel… complete and happy" Tenten's eyes softened as she spoke.

"You know, Neji? Back in high school I really wanted to get to know you, but everyone told me that you would reject me if I tried to talk to you, so I never really got to know you back then even if I wanted to" Tenten confessed. Neji looked at Tenten closely.

"_She wanted to get to know me back then?" _Neji couldn't believe what he was hearing, it just seemed so unreal!

"I used to watch you every time you turned you away, I kept on hoping that I someday could talk to you and" Tenten looked at Neji, "now I am" A smile appeared on her face as she finished. Neji laid his hand on Tenten's and said:

"Really? You wanted to speak to me?" Neji asked, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes, but I also wanted to…" Tenten traveled on as she began to lean towards him. Neji could feel Tenten's breathe on his lips and suddenly his nerves started to react.

"_She's about to kiss me? What do I do? I don't know how to kiss!" _Neji thought to himself. Tenten's soft lips touched his and he froze. Tenten pulled away and looked at him confusedly.

"Was it that bad of a kiss?" Tenten asked disappointed.

"N-no, no! It was great, I-I have just… never kissed anyone before" Neji confessed shamefully. Tenten blinked at him.

"You are joking, right?" Tenten asked.

"Nope, I 'm not" Neji replied with red cheeks. Tenten's face turned red and panicked:

"I'm so sorry! My body got the best of me! I didn't mean to!"

"Tenten, relax, is oka-"

"It's NOT okay! I just stoled your very first kiss, without even warning you!"

"Is okay, Tenten, I wanted it gone any-"

"Please forgive me for my stupid behavior!"

"Tenten, please calm down, people are beginning to stare at us" Tenten stopped her yelling and blinked.

"They are?"

"Yep, they are" Neji sighed.

"I'm still sorry" Tenten apologized again.

"It's okay, Tenten, I'm glad you were my first kiss anyway" Neji explained to Tenten softly.

"You are?" Tenten blinked at Neji.

"Of course, I am. You are after all, the one I want" Neji confessed. Tenten smiled softly at Neji, who smiled back.

"I don't just want you, I love you, Neji" Tenten kissed Neji on the cheek.

"If I tell you that I love you too would you kiss me on the lips again?" Neji asked cockily. Tenten slapped him on the shoulder playfully and said:

"Maybe"

"What if I meant it?" Neji said challengingly. Tenten rubbed her chin thoughtfully and replied:

"If you mean it, you will have to ask me something first, a question, a two worded question" Tenten hinted slyly. Neji thought to himself for moment before a smirk appeared on his face.

"I think I know what you mean" He said smugly.

"And what I mean is?" Tenten asked with raised eyebrow. Neji took Tenten hand and looked her straight into the eyes as he asked:

"Date me?" Tenten grinned at him before she pulled him into a passionate kiss, a kiss he this time was prepared for. Tenten pulled away and answered Neji's question:

"I'd love to" The two kissed each other once again passionately, neither of them wanted to let the other go, neither of them cared if anyone saw them, all that matters what that they were together and they loved each other.

"Good job, lover boy" A smirking woman, who was leaning against a nearby tree, said proudly as she watched the two love birds kiss like there was no tomorrow.

The end...

-o-

**A/N: **Before anyone begins thinking: _"Oh no, no more story. What should I read now?"_ I'd like to say that I will be making an epilogue. The epilogue will be my way of thanking all you for reading my story, alerting it, favoriting it and reviewing it! You guys have all been so nice to me and because of you guys I actually finish my first multi-chaptered story ever! Thank you so much!

I hope you liked the ending of the story, I personally love Temari at the end xD

Leave a **review** and tell me what you think :) Once again thank you for reading my story!

P.S. The epilogue will probably take a little more time for me to finish because I'm going on a five days study trip with my class to Istanbul, Turkey, October 3rd.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **Final chapter of Date me *sob* can't believe that I have finished a whole story and with an epilogue! All because of you guys! Thank you, guys! I hope you'll all enjoy the epilogue!

I also apologize for the long wait, it took long to write than I thought ^^'

I apologize for any grammar/spellings errors there may/might be :)

**Main pairing(s):** Nejiten  
**Side pairing(s):** Naruhina, Sasusaku, Shikatema, Temax? and a hint of Gaamatsu  
**Warning(s):** OOCness, swearwords, DRAMA!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

ENJOY!

-o-

**Date me  
Epilogue**

As the sun began rising, the lights began spreading over the landscape. The sounds of birds singing started to ring through the area and you could already hear the faint sound of cars racing across the roads. The city was slowly starting to awaken. In one of the big mansions in the city, only one had been disturbed by the bright lights of the sun. A beautiful, brown haired woman.

"_Agh stupid sunlight! Let me sleep!" _Tenten cursed to herself as she turned her body away from the sun light, which came from one of the windows because _someone _had forgotten to pull the curtain in front of it. Tenten looked at man next to her with an annoyed look.

"Neji, wake up" Tenten said with low voice. Neji made a funny face and groaned a little, but he did not wake up. Tenten took her pillow and hit him with it to wake him up.

"Ow, Tenten, what are you doing?" Neji asked while he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Waking you" Tenten replied with a grin. Neji looked at her with lifted eyebrow.

"Okay, if you don't mind I think I'll take a few more minutes, sleeping" Neji said while he laid himself down on the bed again.

"But Neji, don't you know what special day it is today?" Tenten asked.

"My first day-off in a long time, now let me sleep" Neji mumbled into his pillow.

"That's not what I mean when I say special day! Come on, Neji, don't you remember what happened two years ago?" Tenten asked with big, pleading eyes. Sadly Tenten didn't get any reply from Neji, who had fallen asleep while she had spoken.

"Hmph fine, I'll just celebrate with someone who cares" Tenten said angrily as she stood up from the bed and began changing her clothes.

"_I hope Ino and the others have time today" _Tenten hoped as she took her phone to call Ino.

-o-

"That bastard!" Ino shouted as she slammed her milkshake down on the table.

"Chill down, Blondie, no need to break things" Temari commented.

"Will you quit calling me Blondie!" Ino hissed at Temari.

"Not until you stop acting like a blondie, Blondie" Temari replied cockily.

"Guys, come on, don't fight! Tenten needs our support and you two fighting isn't helping at all" Sakura told Ino and Temari.

"Sakura's right, you two should save your disagreements for some other time, right now Tenten needs us" Hinata agreed.

"Sorry" Ino and Temari apologized. Tenten smiled awkwardly and said:

"No, is okay, I'm just glad you all wanted to hang out with me today"

"Awww Tenten, of course we would hang out with you whenever you need us! That's what friends are for" Ino replied with smile on her face.

"Thank you, you guys are the best" Tenten smiled at them.

"Okay, Tenten, are you sure he doesn't remember what day it is?" Temari asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It sounded like he didn't, he thought today was special because he have a day-off today, but he always have a day-off on our anniversary" Tenten sighed.

"Men are nothing, but stupid jerks" Sakura cursed under her breath.

"Perhaps Sasuke is, but Shikamaru is true gentleman" Ino said dreamily.

"Maybe because you got him wrapped around your finger like little puppy" Temari commented.

"Hmph says the woman, who is over her prime and _still_ single" Ino replied slyly.

"Who said that I was still single? And I'm not even close to my prime unlike you" Temari replied back.

"Hey, you are the one who is turning thirty soon, not me!" Ino hissed back.

"Are you calling me old?" Temari asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Of co-" Ino's sentence was cut off by Hinata.

"Easy, easy there guys, no time for fighting, we have a friend to cheer up, remember?" Hinata reminded Ino and Temari.

"And I thought me and Sasuke's arguments were stupid" Sakura mumbled to herself.

"OUR ARGUMENTS ARE NOT STUPID!" Ino and Temari yelled at Sakura, who flinched.

"Okay, sorry, my bad" Sakura said with a nervous smile on her face.

"_I kinda miss arguing with Sasuke… Sasuke return home from your business trip soon, so I can torment you again!" _Sakura thought to herself.

"You two are just hopeless" Tenten said to Ino and Temari.

"Abababab not hopeless" Ino disagreed.

"Just awesome" Temari finish with grin. All five girls started to laugh loudly in the café while a certain, gay boss watched from afar.

"_Awww Tenten, just look at you smiling and laughing even when you are sad. You just keep on getting stronger and stronger!" _Sai thought as he looked at his employees joy filled face.

-o-

"Hmmm Tenten, come back to bed" Neji mumbled with a sleepy voice. When he received no reply he called out again, only this time louder:

"Tenten!" Still no reply, Neji grunted and lifted his still very tired body up from the warm, _cozy_ bed. He slowly made his way out of the bed and walked out of the room. He then made his way towards the living room, hoping to find Tenten there.

"_Tenten, must be there, she wouldn't leave without telling me" _Neji reminded himself. He walked into the living room, which was empty or at least Tenten-less.

"Tenten, where are you?" Neji called out, but he received no reply and decided to call her on her cell phone.

"_Hey this Tenten, I'm not available on the phone at the moment, but leave a message after the beep and I'll call you back later! Bee-" _Neji hung up and sighed.

"Great job, Neji Hyuuga, make her mad on our anniversary of all days!" Neji hissed at himself angrily.

He walked into his working room and opened one of the drawers. In the drawer a little black box laid. Neji took the box up and opened it. Inside was there a beautiful ring. The ring had three stones; two half moon diamonds and one big sapphire between them. The ring itself was made of white gold and had a smooth looking surface, giving it a very clean look.

"_Today was supposed to be special, but I had to be a lazy idiot and ruin everything!" _Neji blamed himself as he remembered how hard it had been for him to pick out the perfect ring for Tenten.

***Flashback***

Neji walked into the jewelry store and began looking at the rings. He had no idea of how an engagement ring should look like and he was unsure of Tenten's taste in rings. Was she into gold or silver? With or without gemstones? He was totally lost.

"Can I help you, sir?" A female voice suddenly draw him out of his thoughts, he looked up nervously. The woman, who had asked if she could help him, had jet black hair and looked like she around her mid-thirties, she was wearing glasses, a black pencil skirt, which reached to her knees, a white dress shirt and her black hair was pulled back in a tight bun.

"Ehm yes, you can" He replied awkwardly.

"Okay, what can I help you with then?" She asked politely.

"Ehm well me and my girlfriend's two-years anniversary is in just in a week… and I'm thinking of asking her… if she wants to marry me… ehm so I'm looking for an engagement ring… for her" Neji replied unsurely. The woman gave Neji a smile and said:

"That sounds very romantic, I'm sure I can help you with finding the perfect ring for your girlfriend"

"Really?" Neji looked at the woman surprised.

"Of course I can, all you need to do is tell me what kind of girl she is? Does she prefer gold or silver, are she into gemstones or pearls or does she likes things simple and clean with nothing glittery on?" The woman explained.

"Okay, well actually to be honest, I have no idea of what type of rings she likes" Neji admitted.

"No worries, I'll just show you some different types of engagement rings and then you'll choose the one you think will suit her the most, okay?" The woman asked.

"Okay, that sounds like a great idea" Neji replied. The woman gave him a smile and left to get the rings. She returned awhile after holding a little white box, it looked a little like a box for shoes.

"Okay, let's start with the material of the ring, most engagement rings are made of either gold, silver or white gold, this is how the three metal looks like" The woman opened the white box and pulled three simple rings up. One of them was definitely made of gold and the two others looked a lot alike, although one of them had a smoother looking surface than the other. He took the smooth looking one and looked at it, was this silver or was it the white gold? What was white gold anyway? White?

"That's white gold if you're wondering" Neji looked shockingly at the woman, who had surprised him.

"Oh white gold" Neji mumbled.

"Yes, white gold is a material made of gold, nickel and sometimes copper, silver or platinum" The woman explained.

"It's very beautiful" Neji said while he ran a finger over the smooth sides of the ring.

"It sure is, Is this the material you want for your girlfriend's engagement ring? Because if it is I must know if she is allergies to nickel" The woman said.

"I don't think she is, if she was she would have told me" Neji replied while he looked intensely at the ring in his hand. This looked like something Tenten would like.

"Okay, just making sure, now that we know the material, we can begin picking out a ring for her" The woman took the three rings into the box again and left. She returned again, this time with a tray. On the tray a lot of little black boxes were laying.

"Okay, let's begin! You look like a rich kind of guy, so is she a bit of a glamorous girl? Because if she is, she will love a ring with a big gemstone like this one" The woman showed Neji a ring with a lot of small diamonds and one big in the middle.

"That's probably a little too much for her, she's not really a glamour type of girl" Neji explained.

"Hmmm okay, so she's the quiet type… well then what about this one" The woman showed Neji a very simple looking ring with a small diamond shaped stone on it.

"It's pretty, but perhaps a little too ordinary. I want something special and unique for her" Neji told the woman, who began rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"Hmmm could you explain her to me? Perhaps that would make my job a little easier" The woman asked nicely. Neji nodded his head and replied:

"Of course I can, my girlfriend is the most amazing girl I have ever laid my eyes on. From her beautiful, brown hair and eyes to her breathtaking smile and voice! She is one of a kind! She can be kind, sweet, understanding and caring, but she can also be stubborn, childish and insecure! She is just _special, _so I want the ring she gets to be special as well" The woman stared at Neji in amaze.

"Wow she sounds like a very, very special girl" The woman said softly.

"She is" Neji smiled.

"Hold on for a second, I think I got exactly what you're looking for" The woman said before she left again. She returned holding a little black box and said:

"This is a handmade one of a kind engagement ring, there is only made one and I think it will be the perfect ring for your girlfriend" The woman opened the black box. Inside the most beautiful ring Neji had ever seen was; white gold, sapphire and two white diamonds shaped like two half moons, a stunning sign.

"I take it" Neji said without even considering the price.

"_Tenten deserved only the best of the bests" _Neji told himself with determination.

***End of Flashback***

Neji closed the little box and placed the box on his desk.

"_I need to call Shikamaru and ask him if he knows where Ino is because Tenten is most likely with Ino, so if I find Ino, I find Tenten" _Neji thought to himself as he dialed Shikamaru cell phone number.

"_Hello Shikamaru Nara here" _Shikamaru's lazy voice said in the phone.

"Shikamaru, where is Ino?" Neji asked hastily.

"_Why do you need to know?" _Shikamaru asked in bored tone.

"Because Tenten is mad at me, so she won't answer her cell phone and I need to find her so I can ask her to marry me!" Neji yelled in phone.

"_Wow chill, Neji, Ino told me that she was meeting Tenten and the other girls at the café Tenten works at, take a deep breath and relax for a minute" _Shikamaru said with calm voice.

"Thanks, can you meet me in five?" Neji asked.

"_Sure, I can do that" _Shikamaru replied calmly.

"Great, thanks again" Neji hung up quickly and walked into the bedroom to change, he couldn't walk into a café only with boxes on, could he?

-o-

Ino was getting annoyed by the silence and slammed her glass down on the table to get the attention of the others.

"Okay, this awkward silence is getting on my nerves! Let do something instead of just sulking" Ino said loudly.

"Okay, so what should we do then, your highness?" Temari asked sarcastically. Ino stood up with her fist lifted up in the air and said:

"Shopping!" Temari lifted an eyebrow at her and said:

"Really?"

"Yes really, what better way is there to forget about Neji, then to shop and use some money on things?" Ino asked with excitement. Everyone nodded their heads slowly before they turned to Tenten, who gave them a nervous smile and said:

"Ehm well sure, why not? It could be… fun?"

"_Why me? Why me? Why me? Neji, come and save me!" _Tenten thought to herself desperately, well knowing that there was no turning back, she was going shopping…Hurray!

-o-

Neji and Shikamaru finally arrived at Tenten's working place only to see that there was no Tenten or girls in sight. Neji sighed deeply:

"Great, I'm too late"

"Hey, take it easy, we'll find her" Shikamaru tried to encourage Neji, but failed.

"How should I find her now? She could be everywhere!" Neji said dejectedly.

"Actually she and the girls went to mall to shop" A male voice suddenly said from behind them. Neji and Shikamaru turned to towards the voice.

"Sai, are you sure?" Neji asked Tenten's boss, Sai.

"Pretty sure, let's say Ino can be very loud when she speaks" Sai replied.

"So true" Shikamaru agreed.

"Well then let's go, Shikamaru! Oh and thank you for the help, Sai" Neji thanked.

"You're very welcome, now go get her, tiger" Sai winked. Neji smiled awkwardly at Sai, but nodded his head anyway.

"I will, once again thank you for the help" Neji and Shikamaru then left the café in a hurry.

-o-

An overly happy Ino, followed by a smiling Sakura, a smirking Temari, an unsure looking Hinata and a terrified looking Tenten, walked around the mall looking at the stores with a pleased smile on her lips.

"Manicure and pedicure is just what we needed" Ino said as she sighed dreamily while she gazed a look at her nails.

"Correction! What _you _needed" Temari commented smugly.

"Whatever I'm sure Tenten enjoyed it too! Didn't you, Tenten?" Ino turned to Tenten, who was taken aback by Ino's sudden question.

"Oh yeah… it was… great?" Tenten smiled awkwardly.

"Great, now let's buy some sexy looking clothes for you!" Ino said cheerfully as she made her way towards a big clothing store leaving the others behind.

"That girl is enjoying this way too much" Temari commented.

"At least she is thinking positive" Hinata said softly. Tenten merely sighed:

"No matter what, Ino will always be Ino and I can't get mad at her because of it"

"You two have a better relationship than me and Sasuke! And we are married for God's sake!" Sakura commented.

"But isn't that the reason why you two married each other? You both take pleasure in tormenting each other" Temari said smugly.

"Ewww Temari, we don't take _that _kind of pleasure out of our discussions" Sakura said while her cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

"If you say so" Temari replied doubtfully.

"Hey, are you guys coming or what?" Ino yelled from the clothing store.

"We're coming, right?" Hinata looked at Temari and Sakura, who grinned awkwardly at her:

"Sure"

"Good" Hinata smiled, "We're on our way, Ino!" Hinata then began walking over to Ino with Tenten, Sakura and Temari following close behind her.

"Took you guys quiet some time" Ino commented suspiciously.

"Ehehe Temari teases Sakura about her and Sasuke's marriage" Hinata replied.

"Oh! The whole pleasure from torment-" Ino was cut off by Sakura, who covered her mouth with her hands.

"Ehehe let's forget about it, _right?" _Sakura gave Ino a hard stare.

"Right, let's try out some sexy clothes!" Ino said happily as turned her full attention to the store in front of them.

-o-

Shikamaru and Neji were walking around the mall looking for Tenten or just one of the girls she was with, but they had yet to found either of it. Neji was getting annoyed by it and Shikamaru just wanted to take a nap. While walking a loud, familiar voice called out after them:

"Hey guys, wait up!" Shikamaru and Neji turned towards the voice. Both of them sighed then they saw who the owner of the voice was.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Neji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I work here" Naruto replied with a proud grin.

"You work here? And where exactly is here?" Neji asked with raised eyebrow.

"Here as in here! I'm a mall guard, look at my guard sign!" Naruto showed his guard sign proudly with a grin on his face.

"I have to admit that I'm pretty impressed" Shikamaru commented. Naruto nodded his head up and down eagerly and said:

"I know right, Hinata is going to be so proud of me when I tell her!"

"Yeah, she will be proud" Neji replied.

"Now that you mention Hinata, Naruto have you seen her? Perhaps with Tenten or Ino?" Shikamaru asked out of nowhere. Naruto began rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Hmmm no sorry I haven't, but I can help you find them!" Naruto replied with a big grin.

"Okay… how?" Neji asked with a lifted eyebrow. Naruto pulled Shikamaru and Neji close to him and whispered:

"Two words: security cameras"

-o-

"Try this and this and ohhh try this one too!" Ino said eagerly as she throws clothes to Tenten, who tried desperately to catch it all.

"Ehm Ino, don't you think that's a little too much?" Hinata asked unsurely.

"More like too little, but we have to starts somewhere, don't we?" Ino corrected. Temari chuckled and said:

"Why bother, Hinata, its Ino we're talking about here" Ino turned to Temari and glared at her.

"What are you implying" Ino asked suspiciously.

"Nothing" Temari grinned, "Or am I?" Temari mumbled to Sakura, who chuckled.

"Ehm Ino, I'm not so sure about this," They all turned to face Tenten, who was wearing a tight, little v-necked dress, "It's a little short" Tenten said with red cheeks as she tried to keep the skirt part down so it covered her ass, which it almost didn't.

"Wait a minute! This is your definition of sexy clothes?" Temari asked Ino.

"Duh, all guys likes to see cleavage and short skirts, so of course it's sexy" Ino replied proudly.

"A teenage boy likes to see cleavage and exposed skin, but Neji isn't a teenage boy anymore, sexy has a different meaning to him now" Temari explained.

"Oh yeah! Well then why don't you show me, what sexy means to Neji now, Miss know-it-all?" Ino suggested. Temari smirked and replied:

"With pleasure" Temari took a dress from one of the hangers and, "Tenten!" Tenten looked at Temari, "Catch!" Temari throws Tenten the dress.

"Guys, why can't I choose myself?" Tenten asked.

"No talking! Try it now!" Temari said demandingly.

"Fine, fine" Tenten said as she walked into the changing room to try the clothes she had been _forced _to try on.

"Hey if Temari's outfit is a total fail, can I chose the next outfit Tenten should try?" Sakura asked with big, puppy eyes.

"Do not insult my fashion taste!" Temari warned Sakura.

"Guys, please don't fight" Hinata pleaded.

"Hmph fine" Both Temari and Sakura said.

"Don't you guys think that we should let Tenten chose an outfit herself?" Hinata asked softly. Temari, Ino and Sakura began rubbing their chins thoughtfully before they looked at each other and nodded.

"Perhaps we should, but only if Temari's outfit doesn't work" Ino said with a grin on her face.

"But my outfit will work!" Temari corrected proudly.

"Says you, but what does Tenten think?" Sakura wondered slyly.

"I think it's a little too much" A female voice suddenly said. They all turned to the voice and saw Tenten, who was wearing a flowery little dress.

"Too much? I think it's quite simple" Temari commented proudly.

"Not the dress, the pattern. I'm not really a big fan of flower patterns" Tenten admitted. Temari sighed and said:

"God, you're acting a bit like primadonna, Tenten"

"Sorry, it's not my fault that I don't like flower patterns, I just don't" Tenten said with awkward smile on her lips.

"Ehm Tenten, me and the others decided that if you didn't like Temari's outfit you could choose your own" Hinata explained to Tenten.

"I can? Seriously? You are letting me choose my own clothes without any of you interfering?" Tenten asked surprised.

"Yeah kinda, but you must choose something sexy" Ino reminded Tenten. Tenten smiled softly and said:

"Wow thanks"

"You're welcome, now go find an outfit" Temari replied.

"Actually I already know what I want to buy" Tenten admitted with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Okay, well then, take it on and show us it" Ino said cheerfully. Tenten smiled and disappeared into the changing room again.

-o-

"So they are shopping after clothes, I figured" Shikamaru said smugly.

"Tsk if you really did know, then you would have told me" Neji reminded Shikamaru.

"Hn, nevermind" Shikamaru mumbled. Neji chuckled and began to think about what he had found out by seeing the girls on the security cameras.

"_She wants to impress me… Hn, she should know that she always impresses me, no matter what she wears or what she looks like" _Neji thought to himself.

***Flashback***

"_Naruto, are you sure that your boss is okay with us using the security cameras to find Tenten and the others?" Neji asked Naruto again. Naruto grinned and nodded his head:_

"_Of course, it's okay" Naruto unlocked the door in front of them and they walked in. Inside the room were there nine screens, each showing a different part of the mall. Naruto went over to desk and began rewinding what there had been recorded by the nine cameras the last two hours. _

"_Found them" Naruto said with a big grin on his face. Neji and Shikamaru leaned forward to see. On the record they could not only see Tenten with the girls, but also hear them talk. _

"_Whatever I'm sure Tenten enjoyed it too! Didn't you, Tenten?" Ino said while she turned to Tenten, who looked taken aback by Ino's sudden question. _

"_Oh yeah… it was… great?" Tenten smiled awkwardly at Ino. _

"_Great, now let's buy some sexy looking clothes!" Ino said cheerfully as she made her way towards a big clothing store leaving the others behind. _

"_That girl is enjoying this way too mu-" Naruto paused the record. _

"_That's where they are!" Naruto said while he pointed at the store they could see just a little bit of on the screen. _

"_Hmmm 'The Fashion house'? Should have known, that's Ino's favorite shopping place" Shikamaru mumbled to himself. _

"_Are you sure they still are in that shop, Naruto?" Neji asked. _

"_Unless it takes them less than ten minutes to shop, then no, but I am pretty sure that they still are in there" Naruto said proudly. _

"_I'm surprised, you actually sound like you know what you're talking about" Shikamaru admitted. _

"_I do? Wicked!" Naruto grinned. _

"_I think I take back my comment, you are still an idiot" Shikamaru mumbled. Naruto merely grinned at him. _

***End of Flashback***

"Hey wait up, guys!" Naruto called after Neji and Shikamaru, who stopped walking and looked at him.

"Naruto, don't you have a job to take care of?" Neji asked with lifted eyebrow.

"I do and right now my job is to help you two" Naruto replied.

"Are you sure it's not because Hinata is with them?" Shikamaru asked suspiciously.

"That too" Naruto grinned.

"Fine, you can come with us, but please keep quiet" Neji demanded.

"Why?" Naruto asked confusedly. Neji leaned close to Naruto and whispered:

"Because I want to surprise Tenten"

"Ohhhh okay, I can be quiet" Naruto grinned childishly at Neji, who sighed.

"I'm sure you can" Neji replied although he doubted Naruto's ability in being quiet.

"_I really, really hope he doesn't ruin things for me" _Neji prayed desperately.

-o-

Tenten finally walked out of the changing room and she was greeted by a long silence.

"Ehm guys? Why so quiet? Is it really that bad?" Tenten asked as she looked down at herself unsurely. Ino was the first to react by lifting her hands up in defense while shaking her head.

"No, no, no! It's just… so…"

"Beautiful" Sakura said with stars in her eyes.

"Gorgeous" Hinata said with a look of amaze on her face.

"Sexy" Temari said with smirk on her face.

"Really?" Tenten asked in disbelieve.

"Yes, really! Tenten, you look so amazing!" Ino said with bright smile on her lips. Tenten smiled shyly at her friends and looked down at her outfit. Her outfit was a green Greek goddess-like dress; the dress featured small vertical tucks on the bust, a full skirt billowing out from a fitted waist and green satin sheath shimmering beneath the delicate chiffon. It showed off her body, but also left room for imagination and the skirt flowed elegantly when she walked.

"Thanks, I'm really glad that you guys like the dre-"

"Tenten, you look… stunning" A familiar voice said from afar. Tenten and the girls turned towards the voice and saw that it belonged to…

"Neji? What are you doing here?" Tenten asked with a surprised look on her face. Neji began rubbing his neck in a nervous manner.

"Well I… Ehm I wanted to apologize for by behavior this morning, I was being a stupid, lazy idiot" Neji admitted. Tenten didn't say a word, she merely blinked her eyes confusedly.

"Tenten, say something! I'm sorry!" Neji apologized.

"For what?" Tenten asked unsurely. Neji walked closer to her and lifted her face up by the chin to meet his.

"I'm sorry, I made you think that I had forgotten that today is our anniversary" Neji explained softly. Tenten's eyes began to sparkle with joy.

"You remembered?" Tenten asked with eager smile on her lips.

"How could I forget" Neji smiled at her. Tenten kissed Neji on the lips, but before she could deepen the kiss Neji pulled away and placed a finger on her lips.

"Let's save the good part till after I have given you your present" Neji then went down on one knee and from his back pocket he pulled out a black, little box. Tenten's eyes widened at the sign of the box and she covered her mouth with a hand. Neji smiled softy and opened the box, revealing the most beautiful ring Tenten had ever seen in her life.

"Tenten, will you marry me?" Neji finally said. Tears of joy began to fall from Tenten eyes as she jumped into Neji arms while saying:

"Yes, of course I'll marry you, Neji" Neji pressed his lips against Tenten, who responded right away. From the sidelines the girls and some other shoppers was staring in amaze at the scene before them. Naruto and Shikamaru suddenly walked into the store too.

"Looks like she said yes" Shikamaru mumbled as he placed a hand on Ino's shoulder. Ino turned to him and kissed him deeply on the lips.

"Isn't it just romantic, Shikamaru?" Ino asked with a dreamy look on her face.

"Very romantic, but please don't expect me to pull out the same stunt because I won't" Shikamaru pleaded Ino, who smiled and said:

"I wouldn't dream of it" Ino kissed Shikamaru one more time and Shikamaru responded by pulling her body closer to his.

"Hinata!" Naruto loud voice echoed in the shop as he hugged Hinata from the behind.

"Eh Naruto what are you doing here?" Hinata asked with a red face.

"Oh I work here!" Naruto answered.

"You do? Congrats, but shouldn't you work then?" Hinata asked Naruto.

"Shhh my boss hasn't caught me yet and I wanted to say hello to you" Naruto whispered to Hinata.

"Hey Uzumaki! Get back to work!" A harsh male voice yelled from outside the store. Naruto panicked.

"Shit, sorry Hinata gotta go!" Naruto kissed Hinata on the cheek before he ran off. From afar Sakura along with Temari stood and watched the couples kiss, both of them felt a little left out.

"Awww all the kissing makes me miss Sasuke even more" Sakura admitted.

"I feel like kissing someone" Temari commented, "And I know who" Temari smirked to herself.

"Who?" Sakura looked at Temari questioning.

"I'm not telling" Temari stuck her tongue out at Sakura.

"Ohhh someone's got a secret lover" Sakura said slyly to Temari, who chuckled and replied:

"I sure do"

"Interesting, do tell" Sakura said with low voice.

"Maybe I will in the future, if things goes like it does with Tenten" Temari replied as she once again turned her attention to Tenten and Neji, who was kissing each other passionately, while she thought to herself:

"_I just love happy endings" _

The end

-o-

**A/N: **The end! I hope you all have enjoyed my story! Once again thank you so much for all the support and all the nice comments! You guys are the best!

Neji popped the question and we got a little hint that Temari might have a secret fling going on, with who will be left unsolved ;) Who knows I might write a little short story, which reveal her little fling!

**Here's a link to the dress Tenten choose to buy (Remove the spaces): **www . modcloth shop / dresses / grecian-green-dress?utm_medium=CJaffiliate&utm_campaign=CJ&utm_source=CJ

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the epilogue! Leave a **review **and tell me what you think :)

**Edit) **I have edited and corrected minor spelling/grammar/typing mistakes in all of the chapters, hopefully everything looks a little closer to perfect than it did before. Also, I am pretty close on decided what my next story will be, so hopefully it won't take long before I am ready with a new Nejiten AU love story!


End file.
